1 mas 1 son 5
by Sarux
Summary: Titulo bastante obvio. Algo AU. Sophia y Tommy son los mayores enemigos en la clase de la señorita Dunham y seguramente esa aversion sea gracias a la mala relacion que tienen sus padres. Lo que nadie sabe ni siquiera Castle y Beckett, es que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.
1. Chapter 1

Me vengo con un nuevo fic, asi para terminar el año a lo grande jajajaja. Y para empezar un capitulo extra largo, pero con una historia que llevo semanas dandole vuelta y al final me he animado a compartir.

Espero que os guste, es algo diferente a lo que ultimamente escribía, nada drama, ahora traigo un poquito de romance y humor...algo cute... (espero).

Anyway, dadle una oportunidad ;)

* * *

><p>El viento que azotaba afuera debido el temporal que se había desencadenado hacía tres días en el estado de Nueva York, hacía que las gotas de agua golpearan con fuerza su ventana.<p>

El silencio apenas era interrumpido por el sonido del agua repicando contra el cristal en mitad del amanecer.

Faltaban apenas unos treinta minutos para que la alarma de su móvil sonara, sin embargo, Kate Beckett llevaba horas dando vueltas por su pequeño apartamento del Lower East Side.

El ruido que sus vecinos hacían a todas horas y se filtraban por las paredes -prácticamente de papel- del viejo edificio en el que vivía no ayudaba para conciliar el sueño.

Si no era la música a cualquier hora, eran los gritos de la pareja del piso inferior.

Suspiró pensando que tal vez debería darles un nuevo toque de atención. No sería el primero y seguramente tampoco el último, pero no podía permitir los gritos –nada cariñosos- que se dedicaban a todas horas.

O el ruido que hacían cuando se reconciliaban.

Tal vez su padre tenía razón y aquél no era un buen lugar para vivir… Sin embargo ella ignoraba las opiniones que Jim Beckett tenía al respecto.

Así había sido desde siempre, o más bien desde los dieciocho, cuando abruptamente tuvo que madurar tras el trágico momento de perder a su madre en un oscuro altercado.

Kate se volvió más independiente aún.

Se encerró en sí misma, se dedicó a salir de fiesta con sus amigos… A huir de la ciudad con su novio de aquella época: Un grunge medio poeta medio integrante de un grupo de música…. Y poco después, tras un semestre en Kiev –aprendiendo Ruso, idioma que ahora le servía para comunicarse con algunos de los inmigrantes de su edificio-

Su vida por aquella época no había sido fácil… Pero logró encauzarla de nuevo a pesar de tres eventos importantes en ella: Entrar en la academia de policía -Cosa que su padre desaprobó completamente- Quedarse embarazada, joven y soltera- Cosa que también desaprobó -. Pero que finalmente y sin más remedio aceptó.

Y mudarse a ese apartamento.

Con su nieto.

Aquello era algo que Jim Beckett aún no había aceptado… Sin embargo a Kate no le importaba lo que su progenitor podía opinar de su pequeña vivienda.

Era suya.

Y estaba bien orgullosa.

Sólo era un pequeño pisito de dos habitaciones, un baño y una cocina apenas separada por una mesa del salón.

Ella no podía permitirse más con el sueldo de detective de homicidios, pero tampoco necesitaba nada más para al menos intentar ser feliz… Y el hecho de vivir en un barrio humilde y trabajador, donde el idioma ruso, español y chino estaba a la orden del día no iba a impedírselo.

Podía llegar a entender a su padre… Estaba preocupado por ella y su hijo. Kate había vivido toda su infancia en Queens, en una casa unifamiliar de dos plantas y un pequeño jardín que su padre aún conservaba, separada de sus vecinos, sin tener que escuchar gritos obscenos.

Estoy armada, papá- le había repetido una y otra vez – No va a pasarme nada.

Y con esa frase convencía una vez más a Jim para dejar el tema aparcado.

Ni aunque él estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle con algunos pagos para cambiar de residencia. No. Ella no lo aceptaba en parte por cabezonería y en parte porque su padre había rehecho su vida hacía un par de meses. Y eso le incomodaba.

Pero si existía algo que lamentara sobre su situación, sobre las idas y venidas con el padre de él; ese era su hijo.

Porque aunque él aún no era lo suficiente mayor para expresarlo, sabía perfectamente que echaba de menos una figura paterna permanente en su vida.

Un ruido en el exterior hizo que se sobresaltara. Miró su móvil y apagó la alarma. Caminó con una pequeña manta de felpa, suave y calentita sobre los hombros hasta su habitación y se recostó de nuevo en su cama arañando los últimos minutos que podía permitirse antes de empezar un nuevo día.

Siguió leyendo durante unos minutos las noticias –principalmente las relacionadas con el temporal- desde su móvil hasta que advirtió un bulto moviéndose bajo las sábanas.

Sonrió y dejó el aparato en la mesita para girarse y atrapar el pequeño cuerpecito bajo las sábanas.

Lo destapó hasta la cintura y pasó su mano por la espalda del niño con suavidad cómo cada mañana que despertaba en su cama.

Últimamente estaban siendo demasiadas las veces que se escabullía por la noche para meterse en la cama de mamá.

El niño ni siquiera si inmutó ante las caricias de su madre, quien paseaba su mano por su piel tibia que escondía bajo un pijama de Iron Man.

Thomas se movió quedando boca arriba sin despertarse. Su pechó subía y bajaba respirando profundamente.

Kate suspiró cuando posando su mano sobre el pecho de él y sintió un leve pitido, producto de la congestión y de las adversidades que el niño tenía a la hora de respirar cuando dormía. Sobre todo en esa época del año.

Le arropó hasta el cuello y apartó su mano de su cuerpecito para posarla sobre su frente, apartando un par de mechones rebeldes y luego bufó casi imperceptiblemente sobre su cara para despertarle.

-Leoncito-susurró- Es hora de ir al cole…

Leoncito. Así le llamaba desde que con apenas un año su pelo había empezado a crecer y a rizársele de forma que parecía que tuviera más cabeza que cuerpecillo con ese pelo castaño claro casi rubio y rebelde, esos ojos tan risueños y de idéntico color verde amarronados que ella, esos mofletes achuchables y sonrojados y esos dientecillos de leche que asomaban siempre en una sonrisa.

Kate sonrió recordando aquellos días. Había crecido tanto…

Sin lugar a duda, no había hombre más importante en su vida.

Pasó una mano por su cabello apartándolo de la frente, intentando domarlo en una tarea imposible; enredó sus dedos en los rizos de su hijo y se inclinó mordisqueándole sin surgir presión en su rostro, haciéndole una pedorreta.

Tommy se retorció en los brazos de su madre y gruñó dándose la vuelta.

-Thomas.

-Katherine.

Kate le agarró del trasero, apretando sus dedos intentando que diera un brinco debido a las cosquillas pero no consiguió nada. Su príncipe era inmune. Suspiró exagerando una mueca, una debida a la respuesta de su hijo, verbalizando su nombre.

No un mamá, su nombre.

Solía llamarle Kate o Katherine a la hora de molestarla.

Tommy se hizo un ovillo bajo la almohada, quedando la sabana enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo.

Si había algo que le encantaba, era dormir. Sobre todo en la cama de su mamá.

-Venga cariño, no podemos llegar tarde… Sabes que a la señorita Dunham no le haría gracia.

Kate se levantó y fue a la habitación de su hijo para buscar el uniforme de la escuela.

Abrió el armario y se quedó mirando su interior con la mirada perdida. Realmente las temperaturas a finales de octubre habían descendido debido al temporal dejando un estado invernal.

En cualquier momento podrían cancelar las clases por precaución. Sin embargo ella no había recibido ninguna notificación.

Finalmente agarró todo lo necesario, pantalón gris, camisa blanca, pequeña corbata granate y el jersey del mismo color con el logo de la escuela.

Pasó una mano por el jersey quitándole una pelusilla y sonrió recordando lo mucho que Tommy odiaba el uniforme escolar. O la escuela en sí.

El colegio Brearly para chicos y chicas en el Upper East Side era uno de los mejores colegios privados de Manhattan y de todo el país.

Tommy había acudido allí desde su primer año, gracias a los 40.000 dólares anuales que su padre se encargaba de pagar. Era lo único que Ethan hacía por el chico, apenas lo veía o tenía relación con él debido a las ideas y venidas de su relación con Kate… Pero la detective se había cansado de reclamarle nada.

Y aún así, acostumbrado ya a ese colegio, Kate sabía que a su hijo lo único que le gustaba de la escuela eran los programas extraescolares que tenían, especialmente los deportivos. El baseball y el futbol era su pasión.

Fútbol Europeo. Nada de soccer. Tommy odiaba que alguien le dijera que jugaba a soccer…

Él era delantero de las jóvenes promesas del colegio. Promesas por que no tenían ni siquiera noción para atarse las botas ellos solos.

Entró en la habitación con toda la ropa del pequeño cuando no pudo evitar reír al encontrarlo medio destapado y con el cuerpo prácticamente fuera del colchón.

Kate no dudó un instante y se lanzó para hacerle cosquillas, dejando la ropa a un lado.

Él contraatacó.

-Basta-pidió clemencia- Ten piedad de tu mamá, enano.

Ambos quedaron recostados en la cama. Tommy acarició con ternura la frente de su mamá y luego escondió su cara en el cuello de ella mientras acariciaba su pelo como tantas otras veces había hecho de bebé.

Aquél simple gesto hacía que el corazón de Beckett se encogiera.

Por mucho que hubiera crecido, aun seguía siendo su bebé, y aún seguía siendo un niño que no comprendía porque sus papás a veces habían estado juntos y la mayoría no debido a las discusiones.

Kate suspiró. Las últimas semanas el comportamiento de Tommy había cambiado… Era menos expresivo que cuando por alguna casualidad su padre hacía presencia e intentaban ser una familia feliz…

-Háblame, bebé-susurró.

Su hijo la miró con seriedad y luego soltó una risotada separándose.

-No quiero ir a la escuela.

-Oh, pero hay que ir.

-Tú querías que hablara y yo digo-dijo con ese tono de sabiondo y su vocecilla infantil- Que no quiero ir.

Se dejó caer a lo largo de la cama extendiendo sus articulaciones aun ataviado con el pijama.

-Quería que me explicaras algo… No sé… -sonrió y se levantó cargando con él hasta el baño. Tommy se había pegado a su madre como una lapa cruzando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. -¿Te gusta participar en la obra?

-No-dijo enfurruñado- Sophia me molesta.

-Idéntica a su padre-murmuró.

Kate suspiró mientras el niño con algo de torpeza comenzaba a deshacerse de la ropa al mismo tiempo que su madre hacía lo mismo.

Solían ducharse juntos porque si no Kate no daba abasto y así le ayudaba.

-Hay que cortarte ese pelo, eh amiguito.

-A mí me gusta así.

Kate suspiró. Su hijo tenía carácter.

Ambos entraron en la ducha y varios minutos después, secados, peinados y vestidos se acomodaron en la cocina dónde Kate intentaba preparar el desayuno mientras atendía un par de mensajes del trabajo.

-Mami… ¿Hoy es viernes? ¿Han pasado todos los días que faltaban?

Kate dejó el plato de tortitas en la mesa y el vaso entrenador de Mickey Mouse que aún utilizaba su hijo para desayunar leche con cacao. Se sentó a su lado apurando su taza de café.

-Si. Eso es.

-Entonces hoy…

-Sí, cariño, hoy irás con Ethan- Tommy asintió- Te he preparado la mochila para que la lleves a la escuela, -carraspeó- Papá te recogerá allí.

-¡Bien! ¡Podrá verme en el entreno!-dijo contentísimo.

Kate se mordió el labio. Sólo esperaba que no se llevara una nueva decepción por parte de su progenitor.

Desde siempre Ethan había dado por hecho que con pagar la escuela de su hijo cumplía con sus obligaciones y era el mejor padre del mundo, pero cada vez eran más las ocasiones en las que anteponía otras cosas a Tommy.

Sobre todo desde que se había mudado a Chicago.

Kate apuró a su hijo para que terminara de desayunar y tras acariciar su largo cabello intentando peinarlo una vez más, depositó un beso en su cabeza.

-Te voy a echar de menos este fin de semana, amor.

-Sólo son dos días, mami.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vamos… ¡Al cole!

-Nah…

-Seh…-contestó Kate colocándole el gorro y la bufanda y riendo-.

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera la lluvia –casi tormenta- Que caía en la calle y golpeaba gracias al viento el ventanal de su habitación era capaz de perturbar el maravilloso descanso del dueño del loft del edificio de la calle Broome que hacía esquina con la calle Canal en el Soho. Uno de los barrios caros y exclusivos de Manhattan.<p>

Un barrio céntrico pero a la vez ideal para vivir una familia como la suya.

Todo el hogar estaba en silencio y en la penumbra, apenas iluminado por una leve luz oscura envuelta en nubes, que se filtraba por la ventana del salón y de su habitación.

Rick Castle se removió en la gran cama matrimonial de la habitación principal de su vivienda completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a unos metros de él, tras la estantería que conectaba con la que para él era la mejor habitación de la casa; su despacho.

No para Sophia.

Para su pequeña hija la mejor habitación era la sala de juegos en el piso superior junto su habitación, la de su hermana, la habitación de la abuela, los dos baños y la habitación de invitados.

Sophia adoraba ese loft. Era donde había vivido desde que era un bebé.

Su hermana no.

Alexis extrañaba su anterior casa tanto como extrañaba a su madre.

-Papá…-susurró la casi adolescente asomándose por la puerta.

-Así no se va a enterar-murmuró Sophia y rápidamente se escabulló por la puerta, aún con su pijama de princesas Disney y saltó sobre la cama.

Alexis contuvo la risa cuando Sophia aterrizó sobre el estomago de su padre, hincando la rodilla en la entrepierna dejándole sin respiración y despertándolo de golpe.

-Ca…Cariño-dijo ahogadamente, agarrando a su hija de la cintura, con ojeras, cabello despeinado y aún desorientado- ¿Qué hora es?-alzó la vista por detrás de la pequeña criatura que seguía sentada sobre él y agarrándole el rostro con sus manitas -¿Alexis?

-La hora de ir a la escuela.

Rick suspiró y se irguió quitando a Sophia de encima de él. Se inclinó en la mesita mirando el reloj y comprobó lo que temía, apenas había dormido un par de horas.

-Bien…-Se estiró mientras bostezaba- ¿Trabajo en equipo?

Alexis sonrió. Su padre era un caso aparte sin embargo, no tenía ninguna queja… Desde que sólo eran ellos tres, se había dedicado enteramente a ellas dos… Y a las fiestas de la editorial, a salir con modelos rubias y a escribir.

Pero principalmente a su educación y crianza.

Se las apañaba como podía él solo y con la ayuda ocasional de su abuela Martha.

Sin embargo desde que ella había cumplido catorce y tan cercana a los quince… Los problemas entre padre e hija habían comenzado y cada vez su relación era más complicada.

-Ok-Rick se levantó cargando a Sophia y se la tendió a Alexis, quien como era habitual ya estaba vestida con el uniforme de la escuela- Viste a tu hermana, yo me vestiré y haré el desayuno. ¿Tortitas?

-¡Tortitas!-exclamó Sophia contenta-.

Alexis se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir cargando a su hermana mientras Rick se las quedó mirando.

Habían crecido tan rápido…

Miró su reloj y encendió la televisión para mientras preparaba el desayuno para sus chicas, escuchar las noticias. Principalmente para saber sobre el temporal que azotaba la ciudad.

Diez minutos después, Sophia bajó detrás de su hermana vestida con el uniforme escolar y peinada con dos trenzas, al mismo tiempo que Rick se acercaba a ellas ya vestido.

-Menos mal que me las hizo Alexis, papá-dijo trepando hasta uno de los taburetes- Tú no las haces muy bien.

Rick sacó su lengua haciendo reír a la niña, sin embargo, aquello era una realidad que le dolía. Él había criado a Alexis con la ayuda de Meredith, pero una vez había faltado ella… Se le había hecho un mundo tratar con una niña de diez años y una recién nacida… Teniéndolas que criar el solo… ¡A dos niñas!

Por mucho que se había criado solo con su madre… No tenía idea de maquillaje, peinados, ropa femenina –aunque la adoraba si se daba el caso de algún ligue- o de chicos…

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas detener el tiempo y que sus dos enanas no siguieran creciendo.

-¿Cómo te va con la obra, princesita?-preguntó.

-No me gusta-murmuró- Thomas Beckett es un pesado.

Rick suspiró.

-Creo que tendré que hablar con la señorita Dunham… O con la madre de ese pequeño monstruo.

Alexis rió y se concentró en su tortita ante la mirada de su padre.

Ella sabía y –comprendía a diferencia de su hermana pequeña- los comentarios mordaces que su padre soltaba sobre la madre de Tommy, la señorita Beckett.

O como todas esas discusiones cada vez que uno le quitaba aparcamiento al otro, o se cruzaban en las reuniones escolares…

Ninguno de los dos soportaba al otro.

Y la mala relación entre los padres había llevado a que tanto Sophia como Tommy imitaran su comportamiento y tuvieran que sentarse frente al director en más de una ocasión debido a sus pequeñas peleas.

-¡PAPÁ!-gritó la pelirroja sacando a su padre de sus pensamientos- ¡Llegamos tarde!

Richard asintió y agarró a Sophia en brazos, colgándose de su hombro la mochila de la niña y saliendo del hogar seguido de Alexis.

* * *

><p>Beckett rodeó la calle de la escuela de su hijo, abarrotada de coches, coches aparcados, coches en segunda fila con los intermitentes puestos y coches esperando que el semáforo cambiara a verde.<p>

Suspiró hastiada e insultó a uno de los conductores de delante mientras tocaba el claxon.

Dos segundos más y encendería las sirenas de su viejo Ford Crown Victoria azul oscuro, propiedad de la NYPD.

Miró por el retrovisor y vio a Tommy sentado sobre su alzador con el cinturón abrochado y pegando pegatinas en la ventana.

-¡Cariño, no! ¡Te he dicho cien veces que no hagas eso…!-Suspiró nerviosa- ¡Es el coche del trabajo de mamá…!

-Y aquí a veces vienen malos –terminó Tommy su frase.

Kate vio un hueco libre y dio un volantazo aparcando tal y como llegó, rápido y sin cuidado.

Sin importarle nada.

Había sido una suerte encontrar ese hueco frente a la puerta del colegio donde un buen tumulto de padres bloqueaba la entrada para despedirse de sus hijos.

Por suerte había dejado de llover a pesar de que seguía nublado y con bastante aire frío.

Con las prisas habituales, se bajó del auto y ayudó a su hijo a deshacerse del cinturón. Guardó el alzador en el maletero y le tendió sus dos mochilas, la de la escuela y la del entreno que también contenía ropa para pasar el fin de semana.

-¿Podrás con todo, bebé?

El niño asintió.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta clase?

Miró hacia la entrada, tras la verja que separaba el recinto escolar de la calle donde se amontonaban los últimos padres que despedían a sus hijos y les prometían regresar a por ellos más tarde, había un pequeño patio frente al edificio principal.

Varios niños correteaban aun por las escaleras que daban a la puerta del edificio, donde la señorita Dunham esperaba a sus últimos alumnos con una sonrisa amable.

Tommy negó.

-Pórtate bien.

Asintió.

-Y con papá también-se inclinó para darle un beso en el pelo y achucharlo con fuerza cuando una voz –una que le sacaba de quicio- se alzó detrás suyo.

-¡Choca esos cinco!-exclamó chocando la mano con su hija.

Kate rodó los ojos.

-¿Vendrás a buscarme, papá?

-Vendrás a casa con Alexis-Kate miró de reojo y observó como Richard Castle despedía a su hija.

Tommy salió corriendo cargando con las dos mochilas al mismo tiempo que Sophia intentaba adelantarle.

Rick sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la niña viendo como subían las escaleras con temeridad y miró a la madre del pequeño monstruito que empujó levemente a su hija y ambos eran reclamados por su profesora.

-Supongo que eso lo ha aprendido de su madre.

Kate le encaró alzando una ceja.

-Si no llegara tarde, no tendría que correr. Pero claro, supongo que eso ella también lo ha aprendido de usted.

Rick la miró.

-No llegaríamos tarde si cierta detective aparcara como es debido.

Kate frunció el ceño y Castle señaló su coche, aparcado en medio de dos lugares, en un sitio de carga y descarga y con parte del coche sobre el paso de peatones.

-Usted debería dar ejemplo, Detective-dijo remarcándolo.

Argg. Kate gruñó. Ese hombre le sacaba de quicio. Y su sonrisa socarrona más todavía.

-¿Tengo que recordarle que ayer podría haberle multado? ¡Estuvo a punto de rayarme el coche!

-¿Eso es multable?

-Desacato a la policía… Y se pasó el semáforo en rojo.

-Ámbar-masculló Castle- El ámbar significa acelera...

-Reduzca velocidad, eso significa el ámbar-gruñó Kate casi histérica, ignorando el hecho que ambos estaban discutiendo abiertamente frente la puerta del colegio siendo observada por los demás padres de preescolar.

Rick rodó los ojos.

-Supongo que esos son los modales que aprende su hija…

-¿Qué ha querido decir?

-Sophia es un poco…sal…vaje.

-¿Y Thomas? Thomas no deja de empujar a mi hija, es un desce…

-¡Señor Castle!-gritó interrumpiendo el director González acompañado de la profesora Dunham - ¡Detective Beckett!

Ambos hicieron una mueca sin dejar de mirarse altaneramente y finalmente se giraron para mirar a su interlocutor.

Kate se mordió el labio y Rick alzó las cejas intentando relajar el ambiente. Sin haberse dado cuenta el director se había acercado hasta ellos con cara de pocos amigos mientras los demás padres se iban dispersando.

-Ese no es el ejemplo de educación que queremos dar en la escuela, por favor… Acompáñenme a mi despacho, tenemos que hablar.

Kate miró su reloj, iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

El director no le dio opción a quejarse y echó a caminar hacia el edificio.

-Esto es tu culpa-murmuró molesta.

-Claro que si-se quejó Rick- Ni que yo quisiera esto… No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Dormir, seguramente. Algunos trabajamos.

-¡Silencio!-dijo secamente el director, delante de ellos.

Kate tragó saliva andando por los pasillos de esa escuela sintiendo un escalofrío como el que varias veces había sentido cuando ella iba al instituto -uno público- y se metía en problemas.

Y todo por culpa de Richard Castle…

* * *

><p>Y bien?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kate sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo en el mismo momento que se sentaba en la silla de la derecha frente al escritorio del director.

La profesora Dunham se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a la clase de Thomas y Sophia.

Richard Castle se sentó a su lado dejándose caer en la silla de la izquierda, como si la cosa no fuera con él, tranquilo y despreocupado.

Las ganas de sacar el teléfono y responder eran enormes, pero la mirada que el director de la escuela de su hijo le había dedicado cuando deslizó su mano hasta su bolsillo hizo que se lo pensara dos veces.

Por lo pronto la decoración del despacho se hizo realmente interesante. Con dibujos de sus alumnos de todos los grados y algún que otro diploma. Una estantería con libros y un cómodo sofá en un rincón. Algo sencillo y austero, pero al mismo tiempo agradable para los muchachos que tenían que acudir allí.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar haciéndole dar un respingo en su silla.

Si se trataba de un nuevo caso, Ryan y Espo deberían esperar y ocuparse ellos mismos.

Kate movió la pierna con algo de nerviosismo. La tensión era clara y patente y podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El silencio era abrumador. El sonido del reloj en la pared la estaba crispando.

-Señor González…-Kate fue a hablar pero se calló cuando éste la miró.

-Detective Beckett, Señor Castle-dijo Roger González, el director de la escuela desde hacía años- Su comportamiento es completamente desubicado. Llevamos escuchando quejas de los demás padres desde hace semanas…

Kate abrió los ojos como platos y Rick ahogó una risita al ver como la mujer se amedrantaba y agazapaba la cabeza.

Como era posible que una mujer armada se pusiera así ante una conversación con el director de un colegio.

-Si me permite…-Rick pidió la palabra, con su genuina sonrisa pero también se calló al ver la cara del hombre frente a él.

-No he terminado señor Castle. El comportamiento de sus hijos es totalmente inaceptable al igual que el suyo. En esta escuela no queremos actos como los suyos.

-No creo que sea tan grave…

-Thomas pegó un chicle en la silla de Sophia.-exclamó interrumpiendo a la madre de Thomas.

Kate se mordió el labio avergonzado. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido el chicle ya que estaban terminantemente prohibidos en la escuela.

-Prometo hablar con él, últimamente… No ha estado muy animado y….

-No sólo se trata de eso, detective. –Suspiró- Los primero que deben dar ejemplo son ustedes. Tanto Thomas como Sophia están copiando… Están imitándoles. Esos no son los valores y la actitud que intentamos enseñar en esta escuela y los principales culpables de su comportamiento son ustedes dos.

Rick y Kate se miraron y la animadversión entre ellos era palpable. Ninguno de los dos se soportaba y eso era algo que había sido así desde el primer momento que se habían cruzado en el pasillo escolar, el primer día de colegio de sus hijos.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces ha quedado claro, tendrá que hablar con Thomas y llegar alguna solución.

-Señor Castle-se quejó el director González- Sophia le cortó un mechón de pelo a su compañero hace tres semanas y cuando se le preguntó por ello confesó que su papá decía que "Thomas podría tener hasta piojos con tanto cabello".

Kate miró malhumorada a Castle abriendo la boca para decirle cuatro palabras.

-Esto es el colmo-masculló Kate levantándose pero el señor González la detuvo haciendo que se volviera a sentar.

-Esto hay que solucionarlo cuanto antes, señores. Antes de que vaya a más.

Castle y Beckett miraron al director sin comprender la solución a la que él mismo había llegado.

-¿Qué es lo que propone?

-Propongo que ustedes y ya que ambos son integrantes de la asociación de padres, participen también en la obra de teatro que estamos preparando en la escuela.

-¿Pasar tiempo juntos? ¿Ella y yo? Ni de coña. Tengo trabajo.

-Señor Castle…-carraspeó- Incluso la forma de hablar no es la apropiada para esta escuela.

-Lo siento, intento que Sophia no repita palabras malsonantes.

-Pero no lo puede evitar-interrumpió Kate- Su prosa es igual… Aún no entiendo cómo puede considerar que ser escritor es un trabajo de verdad, e incluso vender tantos libros.

-Si no dejaran estudiar a todo el mundo en esta escuela…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que debería ser exclusiva.

-No es Tommy quien habla mal…

Richard bufó y le contestó. Kate le rebatió y el director desesperado suspiró llevándose las manos a la cara intentando aguantar la paciencia que debía tener en ocasiones con algunos padres.

Este caso era especial.

Si no lo frenaba a tiempo se iban a matar.

-Detective-bufó el señor González- Señor Castle… ¡Estamos intentando arreglar la situación entre sus hijos! ¡Por su educación!

Ambos callaron de golpe y prestaron atención al director.

-Deberían considerar hacer un esfuerzo y soportarse las horas que tengan que estar ayudando en la escuela para la obra de teatro y dar un buen ejemplo a sus hijos. El caso de Sophia y de Thomas es un caso especial al no contar con la presencia de ambos padres y de la relación que tienen.

Rick frunció el ceño y miró a Kate al mismo tiempo que ella le miraba a él y ambos permanecieron callados mientras el director terminaba de hablar.

-Creo que sería un buen ejemplo por su parte.

Kate finalmente asintió.

-Mi trabajo es algo complejo, señor González, pero estoy dispuesta a poner de mi parte. Quiero lo mejor para Thomas.

Rick alzó una ceja mirando a la detective de reojo.

-Yo también estoy dispuesto a colaborar.

-Perfecto. Estamos llegando a un acuerdo-sonrió el director-.

* * *

><p>No sabía en qué momento había aceptado. Probablemente en el momento que miró su reloj y su móvil no dejaba de sonar.<p>

Suspiró.

Había aceptado participar en los preparativos de la obra… Y peor aún, había aceptado hacerlo ese mismo fin de semana aun sabiendo que Tommy no iba a estar. Aceptó ir en su día festivo a la escuela para ayudar… Para ayudar en compañía de Richard Castle.

Caminó lo más rápido posible por los pasillos hacia la salida para poder atender la llamada de su móvil y para dejar a Castle atrás.

No pudo evitar bufar al ver el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla de su teléfono y respondió al salir del edificio, sintiéndose así libre si era preciso vociferar.

-Ethan.-contestó secamente- No me digas más, te ha surgido algo…

Kate apretó sus labios mientras escuchaba a su ex pareja al otro lado del teléfono, inventando una nueva excusa.

-No… No, escucha tú. Se lo prometiste….

Kate se movía en dirección a su coche, el cual seguía mal aparcado, sin percatarse que detrás suyo iba Castle.

-Sí, sí, pagas la magnífica escuela a la que va nuestro hijo aun sin llevar tu apellido, ok, pero no cumples como padre… -bufó molesta- ¡El quiere estar contigo, idiota!

Kate se quedó callada.

-Se lo diré. –Y colgó sin darle tiempo a más mientras se guardaba el móvil en la chaqueta y golpeaba su propio coche con molestia.

Se fregó la mano dolorida.

Castle la miró a una distancia prudente queriendo echar más sal en la herida pero decidió que no era un buen momento, optando por otro tipo de comentario.

-Hubo una vez en que yo fui… Como tu marido.

-No tengo marido-masculló- Y dudo que hayas dejado de estar en esa posición.

Castle apretó sus labios.

-Mira, me da igual lo que pienses, es más me importa poco lo que pienses de los hombres en general, pero intentaré aguantarte mañana por los chicos, y sobre todo por mi hija, porque lo creas o no, me preocupo por ella y soy yo quien está todo el día con Sophia.

Castle se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando completamente sola a Kate apoyada en su propio coche.

Kate abrió los ojos sorprendida de la contestación de Castle. Intentó calmarse durante unos segundos antes de retomar su vida.

Mientras miraba el edificio escolar suspiró. Por lo menos y aunque tuviera que estar ese fin de semana en el colegio y soportando a los Castle, estaría en compañía de su pequeño… Aunque se llevara una decepción con su padre.

* * *

><p>Kate descargó su ira y frustración al mismo tiempo que vaciaba el cargador en la galería de tiro. No había errado ni un solo disparo. Todos al centro de la diana.<p>

Dejó el arma a un lado y se quitó los auriculares y las gafas protectoras, apoyándose en el pequeño mostrador frente a ella mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Se giró sobresaltada y sonrió al encontrarse con Espo, apoyado en la pared quitándose también los auriculares, una vez Kate había dejado de disparar.

-¿Quieres cambiarme el turno mañana?

-¿Quieres trabajar?-preguntó Espo confundido- Pensaba que al estar Tommy con su padre tendrías un día de compras con Lanie y cenarías con tu padre…

Kate miró a su compañero y amigo y suspiró.

-Ethan no va a recoger a Thomas y yo tengo que ir con él a la escuela para ayudar en la obra de teatro.

Espo alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Y quieres trabajar?-preguntó sin llegar a comprender.

Kate se giró y caminó para salir de la galería de tiro mientras Espo la seguía.

-Tendré que soportar a otros niños… Y sobre todo a otros padres… O más bien a otro padre.

Javi la detuvo en la entrada y se quedaron mirándose.

-A Richard Castle.

-¿El escritor?

Kate asintió.

-El escritor que detestas-confirmó ante la mirada de enfado de su jefa y aguantó como pudo una impertinente risita que amenazaba con escapar.

Ambos siguieron su camino entre comentarios molestos y quejas hasta la cuarta planta de la doce, la planta de homicidios y entraron directamente a la sala de de descanso para prepararse un café cargado.

-Menos mal que no tenemos ningún caso… Así tendrás el fin de semana libre.

-No tiene gracia-Kate pagó su enfado con la máquina de café, cada día más estropeada- De verdad, ¿Nadie se apiadará de mi? ¿No quieres ir tú?

-Por lo que me has contado, es un castigo que debes cumplir Beckett. Aunque adore a Tommy, debes ir tú.

Beckett se dejó caer en el sofá completamente frustrada. Lo peor de todo era que la hora de recoger a su hijo en la escuela se acercaba y no sabía que excusa inventarse para no defraudarle con una vez más, la ausencia de su padre.

Espo se agachó a su lado e hizo que la mirara.

-Escucha, Ethan es un idiota y al parecer ese Richard Castle también… Pero estás educando a tu hijo como un pequeño hombrecito. Yo no tuve padre, Kate y –hizo una pausa buscando las palabras que necesitaba- … Lo estás haciendo genial, no te vengas abajo.

Kate asintió y sonrió ante los ánimos de su amigo y compañero.

* * *

><p>Beckett miró su reloj una vez más y traspasó la puerta del colegio, en lugar de dirigirse al edificio principal, giró a la izquierda y atravesó uno de los patios hasta llegar al polideportivo de la escuela dónde se encontraban unas pistas interiores para hacer educación física, unas pistas de básquet y voleibol y la piscina.<p>

Entró en el edificio viendo como algunos niños haciendo deporte en las pistas de básquet y otros simplemente correteaban por los pasillos poniendo a prueba la paciencia de los padres que estaban allí.

Subió unas escaleras que daban a la cafetería y gradas y atravesó todo el complejo observando a su derecha la piscina viendo como algunos chicos de cursos superiores hacían natación siendo animados por familiares y amigos.

Salió por una de las puertas del final y volvió a bajar unas escaleras hasta llegar al campo de futbol, baseball, lacrosse y soccer.

Los campos eran rodeados por una pista de atletismo que en aquel momento de la tarde estaba completamente desierta.

Atavió su chaqueta cuando se levantó algo de viento y las primeras gotas de la tarde empezaron a caer. Algo normal debido al temporal de esa semana.

Se paró en una de las barandillas –separada del resto de los padres- observando al grupo de pequeñas promesas del futbol corriendo detrás del balón.

Tommy estaba realmente gracioso con sus pantaloncitos y su camiseta de entreno, algo grande para su estatura y tamaño, sus medias hasta casi la pantorrilla y sus botas nuevas, regalo de su abuelo.

Sonrió viendo como una vez más, el entrenador debía atarle los cordones.

Tommy corrió con el balón en los pies casi pegado a él hasta que un compañero se interpuso en su camino y decidió pasar el balón.

Kate sonrió viendo como su hijo se caía al suelo y se levantaba como si nada, llevándose una mano a su cabello para apartárselo y volviendo a correr con sus compañeros.

-Su hijo es muy bueno.

Kate miró a su izquierda y le sonrió con amabilidad al hombre que le había hecho ese comentario.

Cuando fue a hablar el sonido del silbato del entrenador la interrumpió y todos los niños salieron en tromba hacia los vestuarios, siendo recibidos a la salida del campo por sus padres.

Tommy se quedó parado al ver a su mamá y su rostro cambió por completo haciendo una mueca.

-No viene papá.

-Lo siento cariño-suspiró Kate agarrándolo del hombro para ir hacia los vestuarios- Tiene trabajo…

-¡Papá no trabaja!-

-Lo creas o no, si tiene un trabajo-dijo Kate- Escucha no te preocupes vale, pasaremos el fin de semana juntos y otro día vendrá tu papá a verte…

-Pero yo quería ir con Ethan-se quejó Tommy.

Kate suspiró viendo como su hijo se enfurruñaba. Y lo peor estaba por llegar… Cuando le dijera que tenía que pasar el sábado por la tarde en la escuela y en compañía de Sophia Castle y su padre, Tommy pensaría que aquel sería el peor fin de semana de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultima actualización del año.

**Que tengais un buen final de 2014 y un buen principio de 2015.**

Mil gracias por cada comentario y por todos los que leeis.

Pd. Sorry por si hay algunas faltas de ortografia ya que no me ha dado tiempo de releer y reescribir, y corregir. Lo subo asi directamente.

* * *

><p>Richard Castle se consideraba un hombre con paciencia. Normalmente no tenía que hacer apología de ello, ni tenía que recurrir a una buena dosis esperando a que su hija pequeña -o en ocasiones a la mayor- se le pasara la rabieta.<p>

Sin embargo, esta vez estaba siendo diferente.

Miró el reloj y suspiró. No sabía en que momento había pasado más de veinte minutos discutiendo con Sophia.

-Cariño, vamos a llegar tarde... Por favor, no lo pongas más difícil.

Sophia le miró desde el suelo, enfurruñada. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros grises y una sudadera rosa con el dibujo de Rapunzel, una de sus princesas favoritas. A un lado, aun sin calzarse tenía unas botas del mismo color que la sudadera.

Cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido miró a su progenitor y negó con la cabeza haciendo que las dos trenzas que recogían su largo y castaño cabello se movieran.

-No quiero ir.

-No puedes faltar, mi amor.

-No quiero estar con Thomas.

Rick suspiró y acabó poniendose a la misma altura que Sophia, sentado en el suelo. Alargó su mano y acarició la mano de su hija.

-Escuchame, A ti te encanta hacer teatro...-sonrió- Eres como la abuela... Y como mamá.

Sophia abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Si?

-Eso es. Te viene la vocación por esa rama familiar.

-¿Que es vocación?

Rick rodó los ojos y suspiró. Había olvidado por completo que cualquier conversación con su hija acababa en una conversación más larga gracias a la temprana curiosidad de ella y la excelente etapa en la que se encontraban en ese momento "El por qué de todo".

-Vocación es...-se quedó pensativo- Es cuando te gusta hacer algo... Y sabes hacerlo por que... Has nacido para ello. Y creo Sophi, que a ti se te da muy bien el teatro.

Sophia sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes, incluidos los dos incisivos frontales -por suerte los de abajo- que tenía algo torcidos y que con esa sonrisa deslumbrante apenas era visible.

-¿Entonces... Vamos?

-No.

-¡Sophia!-alzó molesto la voz, pensando que ya había logrado convencerla. - No puedes dejar de hacer cosas que te gustan por otras personas...

Sophia se quedó callada de golpe escuchando a su papá.

-Estaré ahí contigo, hija. Te prometo que Thomas Beckett no te molestará... ¿Vale? - le tendió su dedo meñique para cerrar el trato.

Sophia le miró con dudas pero finalmente alargó su pequeña manita y rodeó como pudo el dedo de su padre con el suyo propio.

Rick soltó el aire de sus pulmones aliviado. Por fin había conseguido convencer a su hija para ir ese sábado a la escuela y así el director González vería que son completamente capaces de ser personas civilizadas.

* * *

><p>-¡Thomas Ephraim Beckett!-Kate utilizó su tono más serio. Estaba realmente enfadada. No le hacía ninguna gracia el comportamiento de su hijo. Había estado durante más de una hora persiguiéndolo por su apartamento.<p>

Y eso que no era grande, sin embargo, el niño era realmente ágil y escurridizo, incluso para ella una agente de la ley entrenada.

Tom ni siquiera respondió a su nombre completo -el que su madre utilizaba cuando estaba enfadada de verdad y el que él detestaba- y siguió agarrado al sofá con todas sus fuerzas. Kate tiraba de su cuerpecito sin mucha fuerza ya que no quería dañarlo y él ponía resistencia.

-Tienes que ir.

-No-gruñó molesto- Hacia rato había dejado los lloros a un lado para hacerse el indignado- No pienso ir... Tenía que estar con Ethan.

-Ya, bueno, tu padre tiene que trabajar.

-Pues me quedaré en casa jugando con los playmobil.

-Tu eres parte de la obra, Tommy. Eres Peter Pan-masculló- Es tu obligación estar ahí... Y yo estaré contigo, bebé.

Tommy miró a su madre.

-No me encuentro bien, mami. Me duele la tripa.-hizo un puchero que se notó completamente falso-.

-Eres...-Kate abrió la boca negando- Eres un caradura, quien te ha enseñado esto?

-Javi.

-¿Javi?-exclamó Kate sorprendida.- ¿Tu tío Javi?

Tommy asintió.

-Tio Javi se la va a ganar...-bufó Kate y posteriormente se inclinó para acercarse más a su hijo. Apartó un rizo rebelde de su frente y luego acarició su tripita.

-Yo le veo perfectamente bien, señor Beckett-sin darle tiempo a más Kate bajó su rostro hasta la tripa de su hijo y le hizo una pedorreta haciendo que este soltara una carcajada y pidiera clemencia por las constantes cosquillas de su madre.

Kate acabó recostada a su lado.

-Escuchame, te prometo...-suspiró- Que luego, compraremos pizza y veremos una pelicula.

-¿Hora de Aventuras?

-Sabes que no me gustan esos dibujos, Tom, dicen muchas palabrotas.

-Ok-suspiró- mmm ¿Lego la pelicula?

-Tal vez.

-¡Siii!

Kate sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hijo y se levantó quedando sentada.

-Pero me tienes que prometer algo.

Tommy alzó sus cejas en una graciosa mueca esperando la propuesta de su madre, la cual seguramente no le entusiasmaría tanto como comer pizza, ver una pelicula y dormir en la cama de mamá.

-Tenemos que ir a la escuela – alzó la mano deteniendo la contestación de su hijo para seguir hablando – Y tienes que portarte bien. Por favor-Kate hizo morritos- Hazlo por mi, el director Gonzalez está enfadado conmigo... Y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo, así que tu también esfuerzate por portarte bien.

-No me gusta la obra de teatro.

-Lo sé, pero a veces, tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan cielo... Y así luego tener una recompensa.

-La pizza.

-Eso es.-Kate asintió y su hijo hizo el mismo gesto.

Finalmente, se levantó del sofá y buscó sus deportivas y su abrigo para que su madre le ayudara a ponérselo y acabar cuanto antes con la tortura de no solo tener que ir a la escuela un sábado por la tarde si no que además tener que aguantar a Sophia Castle.

* * *

><p>Kate corría apremiando a Tommy, tirando de su mano casi arrastrandolo por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección al salón de actos.<p>

Justo al torcer la esquina del pasillo de los mayores, se topó de golpe con su peor pesadilla. Richard Castle cargaba con su hija en brazos y corría lo más rápido para llegar antes al salón y así dejar en evidencia a Beckett.

-Venga, Tommy-dijo Kate agarrando a su pequeño también en brazos en un movimiento algo brusco, casi patinando.

Ambos adultos se miraron por encima del hombro mientras sus pequeños no decían nada. Eran demasiado competitivos.

Finalmente, entraron en el salón de actos abriendo la puerta de un fuerte golpe, haciendo que resonara en toda la sala y consiguiendo que todos los padres, niños y profesores que habían en ella se giraran para observarlos.

Tanto Kate como Rick aminoraron su paso tratando de disimular. Ninguno de los dos había llegado temprano ni había conseguido dejar en evidencia al otro, quedando ambos igual de mal.

Suspiraron y dejaron a sus pequeños en el suelo, donde cada uno salió corriendo para el lado opuesto.

Kate se acercó hasta el director Gonzalez, mirando el escenario donde habían un par de decorados.

Se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó sobre una de las butacas, al mismo tiempo que Rick hablaba con los demás padres haciendose el amable.

Suspiró haciendo una mueca y atendió al director mientras observaba como los pequeños niños de la clase de Tommy correteaban por entre las butacas y finalmente atendían a la profesora sobre el escenario para ensayar y practicar todos sus papeles.

-Detective, creo que podría ayudar al señor Castle a terminar los decorados-indicó el director.

-Creo que...-Kate intentó buscar cualquier excusa o cualquier otra tarea, pero ante la cara del director decidió colaborar y aceptar resignadamente.

Se acercó hasta una de las mesas donde se encontraba Castle y observó cual era la tarea... Pintar decorados. Ok. Era fácil y podía ser en silencio.

Estuvieron haciendo aquello los dos solos y en silencio durante veinte minutos. Estaba siendo una tortura de verdad, sin embargo Kate disfrutaba el escuchar a su pequeño intentar recitar sus lineas.

-Así no es... Tommy-dijo Sophia- Se dice "aquella estrella de allá BRILLARÁ".

Los chicos tenían la parte más fácil de la obra de Peter Pan en la que participaban todos los cursos. La clase de segundo año de preescolar, la de Tommy, tenía que cantar una canción, eso si todos vestidos como sus personajes... Thomas de Peter y Sophia como no, de Wendy.

Kate dejó el pincel que estaba utilizando y miró molesta hacia el escenario. Sin embargo, sabía que cualquier problema debían tratarlo entre ellos y no meterse.

Volvió a retomar su pincel y siguió a lo suyo.

-Brillará. ¡BRILLARÁ!-Exclamó la niña-No sabe hacerlo...

Kate carraspeó.

-Tu hija es un poco listilla.

Rick la miró de golpe.

-¿Disculpa?

-Solo digo... Que bueno, tienen cuatro años y...

Rick miró a Kate, luego a Tommy y finalmente el decorado en el que estaba trabajando la detective. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, que... Bueno ya sabemos de donde saca el talento Thomas.-dijo murmurando y volviendo a su tarea-o el No talento...

Kate alzó una ceja. ¿Quien demonios se creía que era aquel tipo para decir aquello y defender la actitud de listilla de su hija?

Aquello era indignante.

Kate miró alrededor suyo y comprobó que el director no estaba asi que no dudó en dar una rapida y consistente pincelada de color rojo sobre el decorado verde en el que estaba trabajando Castle.

-¿Que demonios haces? ¡Te has vuelto loca!

-Ahora el tuyo está como el mio... O no, peor... Vaya que lást...-Kate no terminó la oración que Rick ya había destrozado su decorado con pintura verde y azul.-¡Arg! ¡Te vas a enterar!

Lo siguiente que el resto de padres y niños pudieron observar fue un ir y venir de pinceladas de diferentes colores sobre todos los decorados que habían terminado tanto el padre de Sophia como la madre de Tommy.

Hasta que finalmente todo terminó con 1. El abrigo de Kate manchado de pintura. 2. Unos cuantos gritos y quejas entre ellos y 3. La llamada del director a ambos padres a su despacho.

* * *

><p>Kate bufó para apartar su flequillo de la frente completamente molesta. Se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo a su acompañante.<p>

Rick la miró con altanería y molestia mientras posteriormente agachaba la cabeza haciendose el arrepentido ante el director.

-Su comportamiento es intolerante, señores.

-Lo siento, es simplemente que... La hija del señor Castle -Kate se calló cuando el director levantó la mano.

-Son niños de cuatro años, solo tienen que cantar en la obra de teatro... Debían hacer el esfuerzo... O incluso aparentar llevarse bien por el amor de dios... ¿Es que acaso debo llevarles a parbulario? Son peores ustedes... ¿Que debo hacer?

-Esta loca... No la quiero a menos de tres metros de distancia, señor Gonzalez.

-Callese señor Castle.

-Eso...-dijo Kate con una mueca de arrogancia.

-Usted también, detective.

Kate cabeceó y suspiró mirando como sus botas tambien tenian pequeñas manchas de pintura azul en la punta y su cabreo aumentó.

Sobretodo al escuhar la fanfarroneria de Castle, haciendose el amable y el educado.

-De ahora en adelante, estoy seguro que sabrán actuar como procede, señor Castle.

-Si.

-Debería expulsar a Thomas y Sophia de la obra, castigarles, pero la culpa es suya... Y no sirven los castigos con ustedes dos... Tendre que hablar con la asociación de padres y profesores para tomar una decisión sobre el futuro entre las relaciones del colegio con ustedes dos y sus hijos.

Kate fue a abrir la boca pero el director negó de nuevo.

-Pueden marcharse.

Ninguno de los dos se despidió del otro ni siquiera del director, ni de los que aun seguían en el salón. Tomaron a sus hijos de la mano y salieron de allí lo más rapido posible.

* * *

><p>Al llegar fuera, Kate hablaba con Tommy sobre lo sucedido, quitandole importancia, a pesar de que Tom le dijo algo que tenía razón. Ethan se iba a molestar. Si, por que Ethan era el que pagaba la escuela y no solo por que tuviera los 40.000 dolares anuales para hacerlo y por que pensara que con eso ya cubría sus funciones de padre, si no por que él mismo había ido a ese colegio y un par de accionistas de la escuela eran amigos intimos de la familia.<p>

Si quedaba mal con la escuela, Ethan lo sabría y no le haría gracia.

Kate apretó los labios.

Al cuerno con Ethan, no se comportaba bien ni con ella ni con su hijo y nunca lo había hecho, no tenía por que preocuparse de ello, si no, preocuparse por la educación y el ejemplo que le estaba dando a Tommy.

Y supo que debía cambiar de actitud cuando, al salir de la escuela cuando ya había oscurecido y al haber comenzado a llover, levantó su mano para parar un taxi al mismo tiempo que a unos metros suyos lo hacía Rick.

Ahí tenía su oportunidad.

El señor Castle, por lo visto, había tenido una conversación parecida a la suya, con su hija quien estaba sorprendentemente callada.

Alzó una ceja sorprendida pero no dijo nada y luego miró al padre de la niña.

Él fue a hablar pero Kate se avanzó.

-Podemos compartir el taxi.

Rick abrió sus ojos sorprendido y aun boquiabierto acabó asintiendo.

-Nosotros vamos más lejos pero... podemos...

Ante toda respuesta Rick abrió la puerta del vehiculo y esperó a que todos subieran para indicar primero su dirección.

El taxista miró por el retrovisor mientras el parabrisas se movía a un lado y a otro para poder ver atraves del cristal y apartar las molestas gotas que caían frente a él.

Sonrió y frunció el ceño al ver a sus extraños clientes.

De derecha a izquierda, se habían situado: Sophia, Rick, Kate y finalmente al otro lado de la puerta y cerrando la comitiva Tommy.

Los cuatro iban en absoluto silencio.

Sophia se inclinó hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que Tommy la imitó para mirarse.

-Tu mamá odia a mi papá.

Rick apretó los labios mirando al frente y sin decir nada. Kate tenía el mismo gesto en su rostro.

-Y tu papá odia a mi mamá-dijo Tommy con su vocecilla.

El taxista volvió a mirar a traves del reflejo a ambos adultos quienes ninguno de los dos dijeron nada y movió su cabeza en un gesto divertido.

Kate suspiró soltando todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones y de nuevo supo que los más pequeños le habían dado una lección cuando por lo visto y durante el tiempo que habían pasado en el despacho del director, habían comenzado a dejar a un lado sus diferencias.

Por lo menos estaban de acuerdo en algo, y ese algo era el poco aprecio que sus progenitores se tenían.

Aquello solo era el principio para tolerarse al menos como compañeros de clase y tal vez, acabarían compartiendo juegos a la hora del recreo.

Una vez más, sus hijos eran más adultos que ellos...


	4. Chapter 4

Holitas. Espero que os guste, ya que hay una parte que no me acaba de convencer mucho pero veremos a ver...

Gracias por leer y feliz año.

* * *

><p>La música de Michaell Giacchino resonaba en todo su despacho, no obstante no era ningún obstáculo para escribir. Todo lo contrario. Le instaba y le inspiraba a teclear con más ganas si era posible y a mayor velocidad para terminar cuanto antes.<p>

Rick levantó la vista del portátil durante unos segundos y la alzó por encima de su desordenado escritorio hasta clavarla en el pequeño bulto que se escondía detrás de las mantas y sobre el pequeño sofá frente a su televisión en el despacho.

Sonrió viendo a su hija tapada hasta la nariz pero completamente concentrada en la película.

Alrededor de ella estaba todo lleno de juguetes que durante el resto de días iba dejando olvidados en su despacho y que normalmente Alicia, la asistente acababa recogiendo.

-Papá la casa de Ellie está volando... Eh, ¿Ellos vivían en la casa de Ellie?

-Ahá-contestó Castle sin mirar a la pantalla concentrado en el artículo que debía terminar a tiempo para la columna en la que colaboraba en el NY Ledger. Si, aquello se dedicaba desde hacía años, escribir en el periódico, publicar algún libro de vez en cuando y escribir en un blog.

-Papá... ¿Y Ellie de pequeña vivía sola?

-Sophia, mi amor, si. No sé... No, con sus papás-Castle suspiró y dio un largo trago a su café- Tengo que terminar esto... Son las 7.00 Am y la abuela no llega.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello, bastante agobiado.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la puerta de su despacho se abrió dejando pasar a Martha Rodgers. La pelirroja, con un carisma que siempre le acompañaba miró a su hijo y sonrió al verle despeinado, en pijama y con ojeras.

Encontrarse a su hijo en pijama y escribiendo tras no haber dormido en toda la noche mientras al mismo tiempo vigilaba era algo bastante habitual y que se repetía en muchas ocasiones.

Sin embargo, a ella le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus nietas y ayudar a su hijo en lo que fuera.

Había pasado algunas temporadas viviendo con ellos pero Rick le había instado a que viviera su vida.

Y así había hecho: Había fundado una escuela de teatro y se había mudado a un apartamento que había quedado libre en el mismo edificio que ellos.

Recogió un peluche del suelo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al escritorio.

-¿Haciendo todo a última hora, Richard?

Rick rodó los ojos y siguió escribiendo. Estaba tan concentrado en la escritura y en contestar a su hija, quien llevaba despierta desde las 6am viendo películas Disney, que no se había percatado en qué momento su madre había abierto la puerta de casa.

-Ni siquiera te he escuchado.

-Acabo de llegar.-Martha lucía tan elegante y arreglada como siempre, maquillada bien perfumada y vestida con un traje de chaqueta y falda algo extravagante pero normal en su propio gusto- Sophia.

-¡Abuela!-exclamó Sophia al darse cuenta de que su abuela había llegado- ¡Estoy viendo Up!

Martha sonrió. Adoraba a su nieta. Era inquieta, divertida y tenía las pilas cargadas durante todas las horas del día, incluso a las siete de la mañana.

-Mamá tengo que llevar esto al Ledger a las nueve, podrías vestir a Sophia y llevarla a la escuela. También a Lex. ¿Por favor?

-Claro que sí. Si no, para que está aquí la abuela...

Sophia sonrió abrazándose a las piernas de su abuela y enseñó todos sus dientecitos.

Rick tomó el control de la televisión y cambió de canal para poner las noticias. El tiempo después de haberse calmado algo el fin de semana había vuelto a empeorar.

Suspiró escuchando atento las noticias y miró por la ventana viendo el cielo oscuro y lluvioso.

-Madre, ponle el abrigo rojo y unas botas de agua-gritó recibiendo una contestación afirmativa de su madre desde las escaleras.

Se asomó al escuchar a Alexis hablando con su abuela y volvió a sentarse frente al portátil para terminar el escrito.

* * *

><p>Kate mantuvo la calma todo lo posible. Que llamaran a media mañana a su móvil y un número de la escuela, no era buena señal.<p>

Llevaba toda la mañana de aquí para allá y se sentía horrible. Húmeda. Mojada. Transpirada y con frío.

Había pasado de estar bostezando a estar realmente nerviosa. Y el sonido de todos los teléfonos de la comisaria sonando a la vez no ayudaba para nada.

Ese lunes estaba de guardia por lo que había salido tras una llamada de emergencia cuando aun ni siquiera había amanecido y Tommy seguía dormido, teniendo que llamar a Jennifer, su canguro, para que se quedara con él.

Jennifer era una chica de dieciocho años que iba a la universidad de Columbia y que en lugar de vivir en el campus, seguía viviendo con sus padres en Queens, en la casa colindante a la de su padre.

Kate estaba completamente agradecida y aunque no podía pagarle más de diez dólares la hora, la chica también estaba contenta y acudía siempre que la llamaba por una emergencia, como siempre, por trabajo.

-Te quiero enano-le había susurrado antes de darle un beso y salir al salón con Jennifer-Abrígale bien, que el temporal no cesa… Y cualquier cosa me llamas-le había dicho antes de salir de casa y huir corriendo a comisaria.

Y así había estado durante toda la mañana. Corriendo de un lado para otro, ayudando con diversas urgencias sobre todo desde que el temporal había considerado de riesgo y habían empezado a evacuar algunos edificios y a clausurar escuelas.

Algunas personas también estaban autorizadas a faltar al trabajo y quedarse en casa para mayor seguridad. Pero ella no.

Su trabajo no era fácil y ahora ya no sólo se trataba de homicidios, ahora se trataba de echar una mano a todos los departamentos de policía, de bomberos y voluntarios de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Kate bajó las escaleras de la doce sin ganas ni tiempo para esperar el ascensor. Al llegar a la calle el frio viento y la lluvia la recibieron despeinando su cabello y empapando su rostro.

Cerró su chaqueta impermeable con las siglas de la NYPD y recolocó su arma en la cinturilla.

-¿Hacía dónde vas?-preguntó Espo cruzándose con ella.

-Hay varios disturbios en Union Square y un par de saqueos en la quinta avenida aprovechando el temporal, voy a ayudar y luego…

Espo alzó la mano y negó.

-Ve a por Tommy e iros a casa de tu padre. Han llamado de su escuela ¿No?

Kate asintió.

-Pensaba ir al acabar allí, llevarlo a casa de mi padre y volver. Pero mi padre no contesta-Kate pasó una mano por su frente intentando calmarse.

-Estará bien, Beckett. No te preocupes yo me quedo al mando, tu ve a por tu hijo ya. ¿Ok?

Beckett asintió finalmente y con un gesto agradeció la ayuda de su compañero y amigo. Estaba saturada y no podía pensar con claridad.

Un sonoro trueno la sobresaltó a medida que avanzaba corriendo entre los coches, era imposible tomar un taxi o que el transporte público funcionara.

Cada vez la lluvia era más intensa.

* * *

><p>Aquello era una autentica pesadilla. El tráfico era imposible, sin embargo era peor al entrar a la calle de la escuela Bearly, donde no se podía entrar ni salir ya que agentes de policías y bomberos habían cortado el paso, además de varios coches de padres preocupados aparcados en doble fila que habían acudido a buscar a sus hijos a la escuela.<p>

Kate frunció el ceño viendo a muchísimos padres amontonados en la puerta hablando con unos agentes que custodiaban la entrada mientras que las luces de los bomberos iluminaban todo.

Corrió rápidamente esquivando a varias personas con paraguas que increpaban a unos agentes que sólo hacían su trabajo. Aquello era un caos.

Beckett se acercó hasta uno de los policías que charlaba con unos bomberos mientras vio salir a un par de profesores acompañando a niños de la escuela. Ninguno era Tommy.

-Detective Beckett-dijo Kate enseñando su placa, a pesar que llevaba la chaqueta identificativa de la policía- Mi hijo está ahí dentro…

Antes que pudiera seguir hablando, el agente Mason, que así se presentó, agarró del brazo a Kate y la separó unos cuantos metros del tumulto para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-La escuela se ha inundado y un árbol del patio ha caído impidiendo el paso, están saliendo ordenadamente, no tiene de que preocuparse Detective.

Kate asintió y tras agradecer se separó de los agentes para no entorpecer su trabajo. Sacó su móvil intentándose refugiar de la intensa lluvia mientras marcaba el número de Ryan cuando un brazo la atrapó del hombro.

Dio un brinco haciendo que su iPhone resbalara de su mano, estrellándose en el suelo y miró al hombre que le había asustado.

-No podía ser otra persona.

Rick, sin embargo, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación se agachó para recoger el móvil, que tenía la pantalla rota.

-Lo siento. Lo siento-suspiró- Te compraré otro.

-No es necesario-masculló Kate.

Rick bufó molesto y antes de que Beckett se perdiera entre el gentío mirando la pantalla de su teléfono volvió a agarrarla.

-Lo siento, detective, sólo… Quiero saber que está ocurriendo…-bufó mientras fregaba sus manos- Se que me odias y tu a mi no me caes bien, pero eres policía… Y Sophia está ahí dentro y quiero entrar pero no me dejan ni dar un solo paso y…

Kate suavizó su rostro al comprobar que Richard Castle no quería hacerse el gracioso ni molestarla… Sólo era un padre más preocupado por el bien estar de su hija, sólo quería una respuesta como ella.

-Debemos dejar que bomberos y policías hagan su trabajo.

-Tú eres policía, haz algo-dijo Castle angustiado siguiéndola- Detective… -siguió mientras esquivaba a personas que entorpecían su camino- Beckett…. ¡Kate!

Beckett se giró de golpe.

-¿Puedo llamarte Kate?-preguntó casi con temor ante el rostro de la detective.

Kate no respondió ni positiva ni negativamente.

-Señor Castle, yo soy detective de homicidios este no es mi trabajo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo puedes estar tranquila, Thomas también está ahí dentro!

Kate se enfureció cuando sacó a colación a su hijo. Había intentado mantener la calma y actuar como detective y no como madre, pero Castle se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-Volveré a preguntar. Quédate aquí-dijo Kate, tuteándole sin más.

Rick sacó su móvil para llamar a su madre y contactar con Alexis, la primera no contestaba para no variar y la segunda estaba sana y salva en su hogar.

Observó como Beckett hablaba con varios policías y algún que otro bombero cuando un grupo de niños salieron acompañados de un par de policías.

Ni rastro de Sophia o Thomas.

La detective regresó a su lado.

-Están mandando a todo el mundo a sus casas. Han cancelado las clases durante por lo menos una semana-suspiró- Sólo podemos esperar…

-¿Y nuestros hijos?

Beckett miró hacia el edificio.

-Están encerrados en el gimnasio.

Rick tragó saliva con esfuerzo imaginándose el peor escenario posible. Tenía que entrar como fuera al colegio porque si algo le pasaba a su hija… Jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Tengo que entrar ahí… Sophia me necesita-dijo intentando pasar al interior del recinto escolar.-Ella… Yo…

Kate se interpuso al ver lo nervioso y pálido que estaba.

-Señor Castle…

-Aparta.

-No puede hablarle así a una oficial.

-Kate, tendrás que detenerme porque…

-Castle-le zarandeó para que le prestara atención- Richard…. ¡Rick!

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes de ella y se detuvo. El hombre estaba casi llorando.

Le agarró del brazo con firmeza pero casi sin presión y Castle bajó la mirada hasta la mano de ella para volver a clavar sus ojos con los de ella.

Hizo el amago de hablar pero ni siquiera tenía palabras para expresar como de aterrado se sentía en ese momento.

-No puedo dejarla-Rick se separó y escondió su rostro en sus manos- Si vuelve a pasar algo… Yo…-murmuró- Meredith…

Kate miró al hombre que le daba la espalda y murmuraba apesadumbrado moviéndose de un lado a otro sin importarle si se empapaba o si un vendaval le azotaba con fuerza. Nada le importaba más en ese momento que su pequeña hija.

Beckett comprobó que, a pesar de que era el mismo hombre que odiaba desde hacía un año cuando lo había conocido, o que días atrás le había sacado de sus casillas… Era exactamente como ella. Se sentían igual de angustiados.

Relajó su rostro y suspiró. Hizo un par de llamadas a sus compañeros pero nada y finalmente se acercó hasta el policía que estaba al mando.

Rick se giró cuando escuchó un par de gritos procedentes del grupo de policías y bomberos que dirigían la operación para entrar a la escuela y en medio de todo la detective Kate Beckett poniendo firmes a todos.

-Voy a entrar-escuchó cómo le decía- Me da exactamente que sea mi superior o no. Voy a entrar- Y antes de que el capitán de la brigada de rescate dijera nada, Beckett siguió a un par de bomberos que entraron en el colegio, no sin antes echar una última mirada a Richard Castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorpresa. He querido tener el detalle de actualizar rapidisimo. Pero no os acostumbreis. Gracias por leer y comentar, as always ;-)

* * *

><p>La luz del gimnasio parpadeaba constantemente hasta que finalmente se fundió por completo quedando en una absoluta oscuridad.<p>

Los diez niños, la mitad de la clase de segundo curso de preescolar que estaban encerrados allí empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

La profesora de psicomotricidad, la profesora Dornan encendió la linterna de su teléfono móvil para iluminar la estancia.

-Chicos, chicos vamos a ponernos todos juntos aquí, enseguida podremos salir.

Tommy encogió sus piernas mientras miraba el suelo, sentado en una de las colchonetas del gimnasio, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

Estaba completamente callado, a diferencia de su amigo Randy, quien había empezado a llorar demandando por su mamá.

Su mamá… Su mamá era policía, tenía que venir a rescatarle.

Alzó la mano.

-¿Si, Thomas?

-Mi mamá es policía profesora Dornan, podría venir a rescatarnos.

La profesora le miró con cariño y se agachó para tranquilizar al pequeño pasando una mano por sus rizos castaños.

-Estoy segura que vendrá, Thomas…-La profesora carraspeó-¿Por qué no explicamos una historia?

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó a fuera, acompañado de la lluvia y el viento haciendo todo más tétrico. El agua por las cañerías no dejaba de sonar y parte del gimnasio estaba encharcado.

-Los bomberos deben estar por venir…-susurró casi auto convenciéndose-.

Tommy miró de reojo a Sophia quien estaba a su lado, temblaba de frío ya que iban vestidos con el chándal escolar y tenía miedo, se notaba en su cara.

-Sophia.

La niña miró a Thomas con seriedad.

-Sabes que no somos amigos tú y yo.

-Pero… No quiero que tengas miedo.

-No tengo miedo-se cruzó de brazos-.

-Já. Si lo tienes.

-No tengo.

-Si-dijo Tommy haciendo una mueca.

Sophia le golpeó y Tommy le devolvió el golpe empezando una pelea que tuvieron que poner fin cuando sus otros compañeros empezaron a quejarse y a llorar de nuevo completamente aterrados.

-Mi mamá nos sacará de aquí-susurró.-Yo también tengo miedo.

Sophia no dijo nada, pero Tommy se movió quedando más pegado a ella.

* * *

><p>Richard Castle no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez a la puerta del colegio. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hija saliera, recogerla y encerrarse en casa los días que durara aquella estúpida tormenta del demonio.<p>

Sin embargo su deseo no se cumplía. Se sentía decepcionado con el genio de la lámpara, sobre todo cuando un rato después por fin los últimos niños salían acompañados por un par de bomberos.

Pero ni rastro de Sophia.

Ni de Thomas y o la detective Beckett.

Un último bombero salió con otro chico de un curso superior y la profesora de psicomotricidad.

-¡Están todos!-Avisó.

Pero no era cierto.

Rick rápidamente se acercó hasta uno de los bomberos para saber que ocurría.

-¿Dónde está la detective?

-Está dentro. Sigue ahí con dos niños y uno de mis compañeros. Por lo visto la niña tiene miedo y no es capaz de moverse.

Rick hizo amago de ir hacia dentro pero el bombero le detuvo.

-Amigo, la detective sabe lo que se hace. Enseguida van a salir. Además no está sola.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kate Beckett entró en el gimnasio, empapada y siendo recibida por un enorme charco lo primero que divisó fue a su hijo correr hacia ella.<p>

-¡Sabía que vendrías!-se lanzó, teniendo que agarrarlo en brazos.

Beckett no pudo evitar llenarle de besos y comprobar que su hijo estaba bien. Una vez le había dado al menos cinco besos, Tommy se separó sintiéndose avergonzado y agobiado por los mimos públicos de su madre.

Los bomberos se cercioraron que todos estaban bien y les explicaron a los pequeños que tenían que seguirles para evacuar la escuela, todo muy despacio.

Hicieron recuento y comenzaron a salir, quedando últimos el jefe de bomberos, Beckett, Tommy, la profesora y Sophia quien no quería moverse.

-Tiene miedo-susurró Tommy a su lado.

Beckett miró a su hijo.

-Thomas ve con el jefe Brady.

Thomas asintió y se acercó hasta el bombero quien le dio la mano y ambos empezaron una charla sobre baseball para distraer al pequeño.

-No tienes que tener miedo, cariño.

Sophia tenía los ojos llorosos y miró levemente a la detective, la mamá de Tommy, la mamá que su papá odiaba.

Sophia negó y volvió a apartar la mirada, encogiéndose, casi haciéndose una bolita.

-No tengo miedo.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? Yo también tenía miedo. Pero ahora ya no… Y tienes que saber que has sido muy valiente y que tu papá está afuera esperándote…

La cara de Sophia se iluminó por completo cuando escuchó que su papá estaba afuera esperándola.

Kate alargó su mano y acarició los deditos de ella. Sonrió viendo como hasta ese momento no se había fijado, pero los ojos azules eran idénticos a los de su padre al igual que su cabello castaño y liso.

-¿Vienes conmigo?

Sophia negó lentamente y volvió a esconder su rostro.

-Me he hecho pipí-murmuró muy avergonzada.

Kate entendió en ese momento cual era el problema, se había hecho pis por culpa del miedo que le había dado la oscuridad, la lluvia, la situación en general y ahora tenía vergüenza que alguien le descubriera.

-Vamos a hacer algo-Beckett acarició el rostro de la pequeña-Mírame.

Sophia miró a Kate.

-Te voy a poner mi chaqueta. ¿Qué te parece?

Sophia abrió los ojos como platos y asintió lentamente.

-Llevarás la chaqueta de la policía-Kate se quitó su chaqueta impermeable y se la puso a la niña que se había levantado del suelo. Le cerró la cremallera y tapó todo su cuerpecito.

Kate sonrió y la cogió en brazos.

-Venga chicos-avisó a su hijo y al bombero- Vámonos. Que esta escuela queda cerrada por unos días.

-¡Bieeen! ¡Vacaciones!-exclamó Tommy siguiendo la bombero para saber por dónde pisar sin resbalarse.

Kate cargaba con Sophia en brazos y rodó los ojos ante la ilusión de su hijo de unos días sin vacaciones.

* * *

><p>Cuando Castle vio salir a la detective con su hija en brazos sintió como su corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo normal.<p>

Suspiró aliviado y se acercó hasta ellos.

El bombero se despidió de Tommy y Beckett le tendió a la niña a su padre quien la besuqueó sin vergüenza alguna.

-Llevas la chaqueta de la detective…

Sophia sonrió.

Kate y Tommy se habían hecho a un lado, la detective acariciaba el cabello de su hijo y le contaba cual sería el plan cuando recibió una llamada de Espo.

Beckett tenía agarrado a su pequeño por la chaqueta del chándal para que no escapara cuando a lo lejos, al principio de la calle, vio aparecer su coche oficial.

-Vamos, Tío Javi ya está aquí, te pondremos una chaqueta.

-Detective-llamó Castle- Tommy…-se acercó con Sophia- Sophia me ha dicho que te has portado como un héroe.

Tommy sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias.-alzó la mano y Tommy no dudó un segundo en chocarla.

Rick carraspeó.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hija.

La detective hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

-Es mi trabajo.

-Pero…

-No es nada. Ya… Ya me devolverás la chaqueta, no pasa nada-le guiñó el ojo a Sophia.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Beckett lo miró confundida.

-Es lo de menos, has salvado a mi hija, te debo…

-No, no me debes nada.

Castle apretó los labios y la miró seriamente. Esa mujer era demasiado tozuda.

Kate apartó la mirada de él y miró a Espo que se acercaba para entregarle las llaves de su coche.

El detective abrazó al hijo de su amiga colocándole una chaqueta, también de la talla de su madre y luego le indicó a su jefa que fueran a casa cuanto antes para refugiarse.

Kate asintió y se abrazó con Espo murmurándole un gracias. Se separó y miró a Castle quien discutía con Sophia por todo lo que debían andar hasta llegar a casa ya que el coche de Castle había quedado atrapado entre otros y un par de arboles caídos.

-Puedo llevarte.

Castle miró a Beckett.

-Oh… No… No te preocupes es…

-Me pilla de camino, no es nada.

-Vamos, Sophia-exclamó Thomas- Mamá pondrá las luces. Mola un montón.

Sophia desde los brazos de su padre le miró y finalmente este asintió algo avergonzado siguiendo los pasos de la detective.

Los cuatro se subieron al coche de Beckett y emprendieron el camino hacia sus casas.

* * *

><p>Castle indicó a Beckett que podía parar frente al parking del edificio. Beckett miró hacia arriba, la intensidad de la lluvia había disminuido y la zona exclusiva en la que vivía Castle, no parecía muy afectada.<p>

-Vivimos ahí-señaló las ventanas del loft. Carraspeó-Gracias por… traernos.

Kate asintió. Miró hacia atrás viendo como los niños hablan tranquilamente. Por lo visto, el hecho de haber sufrido un percance como el que habían vivido en la escuela había hecho que se unieran y dejaran de llevarse mal.

Al parecer también había funcionado con ellos. Porque… Realmente no eran ni amigos pero… Ya no se gritaban compartiendo un espacio tan reducido como el de su coche.

-Vamos Sophia. Despídete de la detective Beckett.

-Ella me ha dicho que puedo llamarla Kate.

-Ok, despídete de Kate.

Sophia miró a su padre y luego miró a Tommy.

-Papá… ¿Puede venir Tommy a ver mi habitación de juegos?

-¿Puedo mamá?

Los dos padres se quedaron callados, incómodos.

-No, Thomas, otro día. No es buen momento. ¿Has visto el cielo como está?

-Jo… Venga…

-¿Por fa?-Sophia puso ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

-Ya has escuchado a la detec…A Kate. Ellos tienen que ir a su casa y…

-Papá-Sophia se cruzó de brazos- Kate me ha sacado de allí y no es de buena educación no ofrecerle un chocolate caliente, sobre todo con el frio que hace.

Kate no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante la mueca del padre de la niña. Desde luego era una sabiondilla.

-Tommy, te prometo que otro día…

-Siempre igual-se quejó Thomas tirándose hacia detrás en el asiento y cruzándose de brazos-.

-Oye, enano, tenemos que comprobar que nuestra casa no ha sufrido ningún percance porque si no… Además, deberíamos ir y recoger ropa para ir a estar unos días con el abuelo y…

-No es seguro viajar en este momento, detective Kate.

Beckett miró a Castle ante el comentario de la niña y este se encogió de hombros.

-Ya has escuchado a Sophia. No es seguro-suspiró- Y tenemos chocolate caliente…

-Y juguetes-exclamó Sophia.

Beckett bufó molesta ante la mirada de su hijo y de su compañera de clase. Apagó el motor y saco las llaves del contacto. Realmente la niña tenía razón, no era seguro moverse por la ciudad cuando llevaban toda la tarde evacuando a gente y todo el estado de Nueva York estaba en estado de emergencia. En cualquier momento la tormenta y el viento huracanado podían sorprenderles en pleno camino.

-Está bien… Subiremos un rato y así contactaré con el abuelo.

-¡Bieeen!-exclamaron los niños.


	6. Chapter 6

Holita :)

Siento el retraso! Y siento que el ultimo capítulo de Lost también se me resista, pero a veces es mejor tardar un poquito más y estar agusto escribiendo y tener las cosas claritas que no hacer las cosas por hacer... Y por hacerlas rápidas.

El tiempo necesario para escribir es esencial :P

Dicho esto, gracias una vez más por la paciencia, por leer y comentar.

* * *

><p>Después de subir los que para Sophia y Thomas parecían los cuatro tramos de escaleras más largos de la historia llegaron hasta la puerta de casa de Richard Castle.<p>

Rick, quien había hablado nada más entrar en el edificio con el portero, había subido estoicamente las escaleras de las cuatro plantas que separaban su loft de la puerta principal del edificio, casi sin parecer que fuera a perder el pulmón izquierdo en el intento.

Y es que cuando Edward, el portero, le había informado que la luz iba y venía y era mejor subir andando había sentido terror en demostrar que estaba en baja forma.

Kate le miró divertida a su espalda mientras intentaba controlar a los dos niños que hablaban sin parar.

-Ya puedes respirar hondo para recuperar el aliento-comentó.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

-Ahá-dijo disimulando la risita.

Finalmente y tras encontrar las llaves, las giró tras meterlas en la cerradura y abrió la puerta empujándola para que todos pasaran.

-Bienvenidos al hogar Castle.

Pero antes de que Kate o Tommy pudieran decir algo, o hacer un comentario al respecto de la oscuridad que los cernía aun cuando todo el hogar estaba iluminado por velas y linternas, una pelirroja aun vestida con el uniforme escolar se les acercó hasta la puerta casi como un vendaval.

-¡Papá! ¡Sophia! ¡Por fin!

Castle se quedó estático sin decir nada al respecto de la preocupación de su hija mejor, pero correspondió el abrazo cuando esta se abrazó con fuerza, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Estaba preocupada.

Kate estaba parada al lado de Castle y en silencio. No dijo nada. Era obvio que la chica estaba preocupada. Pero no preocupada al nivel de la preocupación normal que puedes tener cuando un temporal azota la ciudad y ciertas zonas empiezan a ser evacuadas.

No, Alexis estaba preocupada al nivel de la llegada del fin del mundo.

-Estamos bien, cariño-Castle besó su pelo con ternura y Alexis se separó- Hemos venido escoltados por la policía.

Alexis ignoró por completo a su padre e incluso había obviado el hecho de que no estaban solos y se agachó para estrujar a su hermanita cuando se percató de que iba envuelta en una chaqueta de la policía que le quedaba enorme.

Fue ese mismo instante cuando se percató de la presencia de Kate.

La detective hizo un gesto con la mano para saludarla y Alexis se quedó mirándola seria.

La luz general volvió y Sophia y Tommy vitorearon por ello.

-¿La abuela?

-La abuela está bien-dijo sin mirar a su padre-Ella es…

-Ella es la detective Kate, Alexis-dijo Sophia sin dejar que su hermana terminara de hablar.-Y me ha dejado esta chaqueta.

-Y él…-señaló.-

-Es mi nuevo amigo, es Tommy.

-Tommy… ¿Tommy el niño que te molestaba?

-Ese Tommy-dijo gesticulando exageradamente- Pero ya no me molesta.

Castle sonrió mirando a sus dos hijas y a Tommy.

-Mi coche se ha quedado atrapado en la calle de la escuela y después del percance que hubo… Y ahora mismo no es seguro estar en la calle…-Informó.

-¡Vamos a hacer chocolate caliente, Lex!-Sophia se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en el suelo, sin importarle que fuera empapada y salió corriendo hacia la cocina que tan solo era separada por una barra del salón- ¡Vamos Tommy!

Tom miró a su madre quien hizo un gesto y él siguió a su amiguita hacía la cocina pero sin hacer tanto revuelo.

-Es de buena educación ofrecer una bebida caliente cuando se está triste o en problemas.-escucharon los tres como decía la pequeña y ninguno pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eso lo decía mamá-murmuró Alexis.

Castle asintió viendo como los ojos de su pelirroja brillaban gracias a la nostalgia que acababa de sentir, seguramente Sophia les había escuchado decirlo a ellos más de una vez.

Rick suspiró y volvió a mirar a su hija.

-Creo que antes del chocolate… Debería cambiarse de ropa, esta empapada-dijo Alexis tomando la chaqueta de Kate del suelo y entregándosela.-Además huele a pis.

-Desde luego-corroboró su padre.-Creo que debería bañarse.

-Yo lo haré-dijo Alexis- No guardéis las velas, la luz va y viene-dijo mirando hacia la ventana donde aun podían comprobar el mal tiempo.

La adolescente se acercó hasta dónde estaba su hermana para informarle de que antes de tomar ese chocolate tenía que darse un baño y ponerse el pijama.

Sophia se quejó e intentó convencer a su padre sin existo.

Minutos después y tras varios amagos de llanto a pesar de la presencia de Tommy, desaparecía escaleras arriba con su hermana.

Tommy se quedó sentado en un taburete en silencio, al igual que su madre que había permanecido a su lado, de pie, durante toda la discusión.

Kate había aprovechado para echarle un breve vistazo al apartamento de su –ya no tan- enemigo. Era elegante y moderno. Masculino. Caro.

Se notaba que en la decoración y en el edificio en si se había invertido mucho dinero. Dinero que a él probablemente le sobraba.

Sólo contando salón, cocina y despacho era más grande que toda su casa. Se quedó mirando con admiración la enorme estantería donde había una gran cantidad de libros y que hacía de separación del despacho y el salón.

-Dame la chaqueta-pidió Castle, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Kate le miró. Se había perdido observando el sofá de piel y la alfombra que cubría el suelo, seguramente muy suave. El calor que hacía allí la reconfortaba a diferencia del frio que casi siempre sentía en su pequeño pisito.

Beckett miró a Castle con un interrogante en su mirada.

-Es para lavarla, olerá a…

Kate alzó la mano.

-No pasa nada, además… Si se va la luz.

-Déjamela la llevaré a la tintorería y te la devolveré en la escuela.

-Que no.

-Detective-dijo más seriamente.

Ahí estaban de nuevo. Y esta vez discutiendo por quien de los dos limpiaría la chaqueta de la detective. Si, los dos eran cabezotas hasta límites insospechables. Y no, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

Kate bufó y la dejó sobre la barra en la que probablemente esa familia desayunaba cada mañana. Rick la agarró y antes que obtuviera una queja de ella se perdió por el despacho.

Kate miró a lo lejos y cuando él abrió la puerta de detrás del despacho supo que se había metido en su propia habitación, cuando apenas vio una cama de matrimonio que hizo que su curiosidad aumentara.

-He ido a llevarla al cesto de la ropa sucia, ya no puedes impedir que la lave -dijo al volver al salón con sus invitados.

Beckett asintió.

-¿Señor Castle, Sophia tardará mucho? ¡Quiero ver su habitación de juegos!

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír ante la impaciencia del pequeño.

-Seguro que no tarda nada.- Los tres pudieron escuchar el secador proveniente del baño de la habitación de las niñas en el piso superior ya que seguramente estaban con la puerta abierta.

Al momento escucharon sus quejas cuando la potencia del aparato bajaba paralelamente con las luces que parpadeaban.

-Richard… ¿Puedo hacer una llamada?

Rick miró a Kate y asintió. Pasó de largo moviéndose con facilidad por el salón mientras recogía una de las muñecas de su hija del sofá, y le pasó el teléfono inalámbrico.

Rick le dio al botón y lo llevó a su oreja. Masculló una palabrota.

-Prueba el de mi despacho, el fijo.

Kate asintió y caminó hasta el despacho de Castle mientras escuchaba como hablaba con Tommy y le pedía ayuda para hacer esas tazas de chocolate humeante, y el niño se emocionaba.

* * *

><p>Kate cerró la puerta detrás de ella y suspiró. Tomó aire y caminó por el despacho de él, suponiendo que ese era su refugio y se sintió nerviosa al invadirlo.<p>

Miró los libros de la estantería durante un segundo pudiendo observar entre ellos que algunos obviamente eran suyos propios. No podía juzgarlo. Era buen escritor. Aunque ahora no escribiera novelas y se dedicara a trabajar para el periódico.

Realmente tenía una buena colección de grandes obras.

Sonrió y avanzó sintiendo en toda la habitación su fragancia. Acarició con un dedo el borde del escritorio. Era una mesa de madera oscura, grande y elegante. Una mesa que se asemejaba a su estilo. Se acomodó en su silla, reclinable de piel y observó con detalle los diferentes objetos que decoraban la estancia.

Un par de cuadros, la televisión, algunas películas sobre el sillón, entre ellas de dibujos animados. Sonrió y siguió con su mirada por la pared divisando algunas fotografías familiares y decidió que había saciado su curiosidad lo suficiente para realizar la llamada.

Kate se levantó nerviosa mientras descolgaba el fijo y marcaba. Había tono, eso era buena señal. Enredó su dedo índice en el cordón del teléfono y se movió mientras acomodaba su trasero en la mesa y quedaba de espaldas a la puerta.

-Vamos papá… Contesta.

Hizo una mueca y colgó al cuarto tono.

Volvió a descolgar el auricular y marcó con insistencia, esta vez otro número.

Repicoteó los dedos sobre la superficie de madera y suspiró aliviada cuando al otro lado de la línea escuchó a su padre.

-¿Papá? Apenas te oigo, papá, ¿Me oyes? Soy Kate- Beckett esperó respuesta y se mordió el labio- Si, si estamos bien. Si, No he llegado a casa-carraspeó- ¿Qué, has estado allí? Mierda.-masculló- ¿Elisabeth y tú os habéis marchado? –Beckett se quedó callada. La relación con su padre no era perfecta, pero esperaba que por lo menos su padre la hubiera esperado para marcharse de la ciudad, pero no había sido así. Se sintió algo decepcionada. -Si, no te preocupes ya veremos que hacemos… Cuídate.

Kate colgó dejando el auricular sobre el aparato con bastante fuerza. Se masajeó la sien y se acercó hasta la ventana para comprobar que el temporal no mejoraba y que probablemente y aunque los vientos huracanados eran cada vez menos intensos, la lluvia si sería un problema.

Kate miró de reojo y tragó saliva cuando se fijó en una de las fotos del mueble que había bajo la ventana del despacho.

Tomó el marco entre sus brazos.

La foto mostraba una familia feliz y relajada en probablemente una merienda en Central Park. Los cuatro estaban prácticamente recostados en el césped. Rick sostenía en brazos a una Sophia de aproximadamente seis o siete meses, vestida con un vestido de mariposas y con una pelusilla castaña sobre su cabecita. A su lado y pasando un brazo por el cuello de él, una mujer de ojos claros y cabello rojo como el fuego sonreía a la cámara. Su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana y con algunas pecas en su rostro. Sobre sus piernas, y prácticamente recostada contra su pecho había una niña idéntica a ella, de cabello rojizo recogido en dos trenzas y sonrisa perfecta salvo por el colmillo que le faltaba.

-Fue la última foto que nos tomamos juntos-murmuró una voz detrás suyo.

Beckett se sobresaltó y dejó con torpeza la foto sobre el mueble casi derribando las otras dos que había al lado.

-Perdona yo no quería… Yo…- Se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

Castle había aparecido en el despacho y ella ni siquiera se había percatado. A través de la única luz que provenía de fuera e iluminaba la estancia pudo observar el rostro casi imperturbable de él.

-No te preocupes… Yo… He escuchado tu conversación. Estamos en paz-hizo un amago de sonrisa.

Kate tragó saliva incomoda y no supo que decir.

-Ella… Es muy guapa.-dijo casi sin voz.

-Si-Esta vez sí sonrió-. Fue la última foto… La tengo aquí por las chicas.

-Tiene que ser duro si ella se fue y…

Kate frunció el ceño al ver su rostro de confusión y entonces hizo conexión. Todo cuadró. Y comprendió su comportamiento, sobre todo su angustia con Sophia horas atrás. Y entonces supo que uno de los motivos por él que él la odiaba a lo largo de aquel año era porque seguramente habría hecho algún comentario desafortunado. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Lo… Lamento. Dios. Pensarás que soy idiota… -Bufó y trató de huir del despacho pero él cuerpo de él se lo impedía.-Te pido disculpas si alguna vez he dicho algo y…

-No es algo que publique, no te preocupes, a veces puedo parecer que simplemente me abandonó pero…

Kate no sabía que decir.

-Tuvo que ser realmente difícil y doloroso.

Ella le comprendía. No solo porque había vivido situaciones similares a lo largo de su carrera profesional si no porque todavía le dolía recordar la pérdida de su madre. Aquello era algo que jamás se superaba.

Deseó hacerle alguna pregunta sin embargo… Ellos dos hasta hacía un par de horas se odiaban con toda su fuerza. No tenían la suficiente confianza para hablar del tema.

Beckett carraspeó con algo de incomodidad y Rick volvió de su trance. Y antes que preguntara por los niños, la risa de los dos pequeños les devolvió la sonrisa que segundos atrás habían perdido.

Castle se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho seguido de la detective.

-Papá-dijo Sophia vestida con un pijama de Batman y arrodillada sobre el taburete, con sus codos y prácticamente todo su torso sobre la barra de la cocina- El chocolate está delicioso.

Rick sonrió mirando a su hija pequeña y luego a la mayor que la aguantaba por la cintura, de pie a su lado.

Alexis arrugó su frente al mirar a los dos adultos.

-Tienes bigote, Soph. –dijo Castle-.

Tommy se echó a reír y luego buscó con la mirada su madre quien se acercó hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Está bueno?

-Está delicioso-dijo Tom relamiéndose los labios.

Todos rieron.

-¿Papá cuando acabemos podemos ir a ver los juguetes?

Rick hizo una mueca, haciendo ver que lo pensaba.

-Tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo… -Miró a Sophia- Kate y Tommy se quedaran aquí por lo menos hasta mañana.

-¡Bieeeeeeeen!-gritaron los dos niños.

Al mismo tiempo, Kate abría los ojos sorprendida ante la confesión del escritor. Ahí estaba de nuevo, haciendo lo que le daba la gana cuando le daba la gana… Ese era uno de los motivos por lo que ella le odiaba.


	7. Chapter 7

A los que seguis Lost, el ultimo capitulo de esa historia, empiezo a escribirlo ya... No os apureis. A los demás, gracias por leer y comentar aquí, se agradece. Espero que siga interesando esta histo ;-)

Tenía mis dudas con el final...

* * *

><p>-¿Señor Castle?-Kate lo miró tan seria y utilizó su apellido y un tono tan ácido que hizo que su cuerpo se tensara- ¿Podemos hablar?<p>

Richard frunció el ceño y asintió. Rodeó la barra de la cocina donde sus hijos estaban sentados y disfrutando del chocolate y ambos adultos se alejaron para hablar con tranquilidad.

Ambos estaban al lado de uno de los ventanales que daban a la calle. La lluvia cada vez era más intensa.

Kate miró a su interlocutor con el odio que durante ese día había controlado e hincó su dedo índice en su pecho al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reprocharle su actitud.

-¿Qué demonios cree que hace?

-Pensaba que ya nos tuteábamos.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Kate secamente.

Rick alzó las cejas haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Qué hago?

-¿En qué momento he decidido quedarme a dormir en tu casa, y lo que es peor, porque tomas decisiones con mi hijo por mi?

Rick se encogió de hombros y se relajó completamente al ver el problema de la mujer.

-No es que quiera hacer una fiesta de pijamas contigo, detective. Todavía no eres mi persona favorita del mundo…-se rascó el cuello en una actitud relajada y distendida- Creo que no es buena idea que salgáis con este temporal.

Kate alzó una ceja. Sabía que él tenía razón, que no debían salir así y que incluso su padre le había confirmado que por lo visto su barrio no estaba en buenas condiciones.

Beckett apretó sus labios y los humedeció.

-No tienes derecho a decidir por mí. Eres increíble-dijo moviéndose- Eres el típico niño mimado que siempre hace lo que quiere-masculló- Por eso tu hija es igual… Además después de…

No terminó la frase cuando vio el rostro de Rick más serio que nunca, sabiendo que aquel no era la dirección correcto para esa conversación.

-Lo siento, sólo intentaba… ¡Haz lo que quieras!

-¿Cómo voy a hacer lo que quiera? –Señaló a su hijo y a Sophia que reían- Dime como ahora le digo a un niño de cuatro años en un sitio que se siente bien, con su amiga, y sin miedo… Que nos tenemos que ir.

Rick frunció el ceño. Si, probablemente actuaría como Sophia hacía cuando sus planes no funcionaban. Montaría una pataleta intentando conseguir lo que quería. Quedarse en su casa,.

Realmente no había contado con ello y había sido un error hablar delante de los niños antes de consultarlo con su madre.

-Ambos estaban aterrados en ese gimnasio-musitó-.

Rick asintió.

-Lo siento, detective, de verdad, sólo pensé…. Que… Bueno tu padre no está y…

-Tengo a otras personas que acudir.-dijo molesta y haciéndose la orgullosa-.

-Perfecto, llámales.-Richard se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Alexis y los dos niños mirándoles. Por lo visto habían alzado más la voz de lo normal. –Puedes irte donde te da la gana, pero si un huracán se te lle…va-se calló ante el rostro de los niños.

-¿Mamá…? ¿No nos vamos a quedar?

Kate miró a distancia Rick y volvió a recriminarle con la mirada. Richard rodó los ojos. Aquella mujer era demasiado cabezota y orgullosa. Otro de los motivos por los que la detestaba.

Suspiró y volvió a enfocar su mirada en su hijo. Acarició sus rizos y se agachó frente a él. Con el dedo pulgar le limpió la comisura de los labios con ternura, dónde aun quedaban restos de chocolate seco.

Sonrió dulcemente.

-Cariño… ¿No prefieres ir a ver si encontramos a la tia Lanie?

Tommy hizo una mueca y arrugó su frente al mismo tiempo que sus labios rosados y finos se apretaban e intentaba que no temblaran mientras miraba a su madre con cara de cachorrito.

Negó haciendo que sus ricitos rubios se movieran.

-Quiero quedarme aquí… ¡Sophia va a enseñarme su habitación de juegos! ¡Tiene un castillo! Y un tobogán, mamá. ¡En su casa!

Kate suspiró viendo la emoción de su hijo. Era normal. Según su opinión tenía más juguetes que los necesarios, pero en su habitación apenas tenía una cama, un armario, lo normal.

Nadie tenía un tobogán en su casa… Nadie salvo la hija de Richard Castle.

Suspiró.

-¡Y me tiene que presentar a Frédéric!

Kate alzó una ceja.

-¿Quién es Fréderic?

-Freddy es mi hurón-dijo Sophia, interrumpiendo la conversación de madre e hijo y dando casi un salto teatral para quedar al lado de Tommy mientras miraba a Kate con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Por fi, mamá! ¡A fuera hace frío! ¡Por faaaa!

Kate miró de reojo el ventanal. En realidad, por más que odiara la decisión, sobre todo el hecho de haber sido tomada prácticamente sin consentimiento, era bastante peligroso salir a la calle en ese momento, con ese tiempo y sobre todo cargando con un niño de cuatro años.

El transporte público no funcionaba. Sería imposible encontrar un taxi y… Su apartamento estaba a unas veinte calles. En la quinta, Tommy querría que le cogiera en brazos.

-Está bien-los dos niños saltaron de alegría- Pero sólo hoy. Es una situación difícil, Thomas.

Tommy asintió.

-Hablaré con tia Lanie, podríamos ir con ella.

-Pero… Hoy nos quedamos.

-Por ahora sí. –Su rostro volvió a cambiar- Hablaré primero con Lan… Mientras-dijo para apaciguar la desilusión de su hijo- ¿Por qué no le enseñas los juguetes, Sophia?

Sophia asintió y tiró de la mano de Tommy, corriendo hacia las escaleras que daban al piso superior y por consiguiente a su habitación y la habitación de los juguetes. Alexis hizo una mueca y miró a su padre.

La luz seguía yendo y viniendo hasta que finalmente se apagó.

-Lex, ¿Por qué no subes con tu hermana y Tommy, así… Enciendes un par de linternas y les echas un ojo?

La pelirroja asintió subiendo las escaleras más rápido mientras escuchaba los gritos de los niños entre divertidos y asustados, y dejó a solas a su padre con la detective Beckett quien mientras Castle se dedicaba a esparcir más velas alrededor del salón, ella permanecía de pie, estática.

* * *

><p>Kate miró alrededor suyo… Y la verdad que la situación era realmente incomoda…<p>

Las velas, la fragancia de él mezclada con el olor a hogar y el calor que desprendía la chimenea… Too much.

Tragó saliva y miró la espalda ancha de él ceñida a la camisa negra que llevaba y que hasta ese momento no se había fijado en esa tela o en los bíceps que probablemente se escondían debajo.

Miró las manos de él moverse con agilidad para encender las velas y arrugó su nariz. En qué demonios estaba pensando y por qué había deslizado su mirada por la espalda y hasta ese trasero recién descubierto…

Su subconsciente la traicionó sintiendo un ligero calor subir por sus entrañas y se mordió el labio.

Increíble. Su cuerpo era realmente tan traidor como su mente…

Hacía demasiado que no estaba en una situación así, o similar, con un hombre y por eso… ¡Mierda pero no podía ser con su peor enemigo! ¡No con él!

Se mordió el labio de nuevo con frustración y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz masculina y ronca de él haciendo que moviera su cabeza para borrar la imagen de él y como su vista se había perdido hasta en el nacimiento de su cabello en esa nuca que…

Bufó molesta cuando clavó su mirada en esos ojos azules.

-Y para tu información-replicó- Tu tampoco eres mi persona favorita en el mundo.

Rick rió. Ronco. Melodioso. Sensual. Maldita seas, Richard Castle…

-Vaya, eres ágil…-se mofó con ironía- Creo, detective, que yo estaré en baja forma, pero… Tu estas en baja forma mental.

Kate apretó los labios y se sentó en el sofá, dejándose caer, sin importarle si a él le molestaba o no. Flexionó su rodilla y pasó su pierna izquierda por sobre la derecha. Miró sus uñas, que en aquél momento se habían vuelto la mar de interesante e ignoró el movimiento en la cocina detrás de ella.

Al momento, Rick la sorprendió con una taza humeante.

-Aunque no seas mi persona favorita en el mundo, todo el mundo que viene aquí se merece una taza de chocolate.

Kate no dijo nada, simplemente la aceptó. Y aceptó la compañía de él cuando se sentó a una distancia prudencial en el mismo sofá. Después de todo, él era el anfitrión y ella su invitada y no podía quejarse. La había acogido aun sin soportarse…

Rick dio un trago a su taza sin dejar de mirarla de reojo. Aquella mujer, aun siendo cabezota y orgullosa denotaba un misterio que cualquier hombre y sobretodo cualquier escritor de misterio que se preciase como él, desearía resolver.

Y es que se notaba una mujer fuerte, segura de sí misma y quizás por eso él la tachaba de terca y creída, porque simplemente, no estaba acostumbrado a una mujer con tanto carácter.

A decir verdad, no estaba acostumbrado a ninguna mujer desde hacía años. Suspiró cuando se sintió más acalorado de lo normal.

La situación le había jugado una mala pasada. Sobre todo si no dejaba de mirar la curva del cuello de su acompañante.

De la madre del amigo de su hija.

De una policía.

Sonrío. Eso era sexy. Tan sexy como la mirada de ella… Sobre todo cuando se enfadaba. No era un color específico. Era una mezcla de verde con color miel que quitaba el sentido, al igual que su figura, su altura, sus pechos…

Dios mío, Rick. Deja de pensar con la po****.

Nervioso, pasó sus dedos por una de sus cejas en un gesto típico que hacía cuando se sentía alterado y dio otro sorbo a su taza, quemándose la lengua gracias al brebaje ardiendo que contenía.

Sin embargo no soltó ni una queja, aguantando estoicamente.

El silencio se hizo presente y comenzaba a hacerse casi incomodo. Castle dejó la taza sobre la mesita de cristal donde un montón de libros infantiles reposaban junto un par de gomas de pelo y alguna revista de coches.

Kate hizo lo mismo.

-Perdona el desorden-musitó Rick.

-No has visto mi casa…-contestó sin darle importancia.

-Supongo que la excusa son los niños.

Kate asintió. Rick giró medio cuerpo y Kate le imitó para mirarle, dejando su pierna que anteriormente estaba flexionada sobre el sofá.

Aquello era surrealista.

-Creo que debería ir a ver como…

-Los niños están bien, no te preocupes, déjales jugar un rato a su aire…

Kate asintió y enredó su dedo índice en un mechón suelto para después colocarlo detrás de la oreja. Al percatarse de aquel gesto, comúnmente utilizado para flirtear, dejó sus manos quietas sobre su regazo para no crear falsas opiniones.

-Entonces, tu padre consiguió salir de la ciudad.

-Si-musitó Kate, algo tensa- Se marchó a Blue Hill. Nosotros tenemos una cabaña en Catskill, pero seguramente también ha afectado el temporal y Elisabeth…-Rick le miró confuso sin saber de quien hablaba- Su novia-dijo con un tono que no denotaba aceptación- Es de Maine, de Blue Hill… Así que se han ido allí.

Rick asintió y se quedó callado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Si no me gusta la nueva novia de mi padre?

Rick negó. No sabía que había detrás de toda la historia del padre de Kate con esa novia y ella, pero no quería ahondar en el tema ante la reacción de ella… Por lo menos no en ese momento.

Porque si algo tenía claro eran dos cosas. 1. A pesar de que Kate no era ni su amiga y era creída, seria, cabezota y orgullosa… Era policía y le rodeaba todo un misterio lo cual le llevaba al punto 2. Pensaba descubrirlo costase lo que costase.

Su inspiración iba en aumento. Hacía años que no se sentía atraído por la personalidad de alguien, ni inspirado por el simple hecho de tener una conversación… Aquello podía ayudarle en sus columnas en el Ledger, o incluso, escribir un libro…

Debería pensarlo con tranquilidad.

Alzó la vista y comprobó que Kate esperaba que formulara su pregunta.

-No es sobre la novia de tu padre o sobre él… Es que… Has hablado de él.

-Sí.

-Y de una tal Lanie y antes te he visto con tu compañero, que parecía más bien un muy buen amigo- Kate asintió ante la pausa de él- Pero… No has hablado del padre de Thomas… Ni de nadie… más.-dijo finalmente.

Kate alzó una ceja.

-¿Es tu forma de preguntarme si tengo novio?

-¿Qué?-contestó con un tono agudo- No. No por favor.-hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Menos mal-suspiró Kate llevándose una mano al pecho y ambos se miraron como algo parecido al rencor.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Rick deseaba preguntarle por el padre de Tommy, pero no sabía si era correcto. Alguna vez recordaba haberlo visto por la escuela…

-Ya me escuchaste hablar con Ethan el otro día.

Castle miró a Kate.

-Pero no me gusta hablar de él…-dijo seria-.

Rick asintió concediéndole la posibilidad de no responderle a su pregunta, por lo que se calló, a pesar que una hora atrás ella había estado fisgoneando sus fotos con Meredith.

Richard fue a hablar cuando la voz de Sophia bajando las escaleras, seguida de Tommy y dejando a Alexis arriba, le impidió hacerlo.

-Papá, no podemos coger a Freddy.

-¿Has soltado a Freddy?-Rick frunció el ceño levantándose.

-Si-dijo Sophia como si nada.

-Sabes que es mejor dejarlo suelto cuando está aquí abajo, si lo perdemos y lo encuentra la abuela… ¡Le dará un infarto!

Rick se acercó hasta ellos, que esperaban a los pies de la escalera, seguido de Kate. Tommy saltó el último escalón y se acercó hasta su madre.

-¿Qué es infarto?

Kate revolvió el pelo de su hijo y le miró sin saber cómo explicarle.

-Es lo que suele decir papá cuando la abuela coge su dinero.-explicó Sophia, de nuevo con ese tono de niña sabelotodo. -Algún día me dará un infarto-dijo la niña imitando el tono de su padre.

Los dos adultos se miraron entre sí. Kate se regodeó en el tono rojizo que adquirió la cara del escritor debido a su vergüenza.

-Bien… Está bien… Todos arriba a buscar a Freddy- Rick se giró, aun a oscuras y solo alumbrados por las velas miró a Kate, la otra adulta que controlaría la situación, sobre todo al ser policía – Imagino que no te darán miedo los hurones… Detective.

Kate alzó una ceja mirándole con superioridad.

-Estoy acostumbrada a todo tipo de ratas-y movió su mandíbula en un gesto de arrogancia que hizo que Castle le devolviera con un simple movimiento de cejas y una sonrisa instalada en su rostro.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él se dio la vuelta y empujó suavemente a Sophia y Tommy para buscar al hurón de la pequeña.


	8. Chapter 8

En un principio lo del Hurón no iba a ser importante, era solo un comentario, un mcguffin que no intervenia en la historia, pero al ver la reaccion de todos decidi darle un poquito mas de historia al hurón jajajaja.

Gracias por los comentarios y por leerme.

Nos vemos prontito!

* * *

><p>-¡Está ahí!<p>

Todo el grupo que seguía a Rick por el pasillo, a oscuras, guiado por la linterna que sujetaba el escritor dio un respingo cuando escuchó el pequeño grito de Sophia.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Me he etivocado!

Rick suspiró mientras Alexis escondía una sonrisa. Kate y Tommy se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Equivocado, cariño-corrigió el escritor a su niña.

-Pues eso, etivocado.

Rick rodó los ojos sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír. Acarició el pelo de su pequeña y miró sus pies. Comprobó que una vez más, iba descalza.

-Sophia…

-Shhh-Kate alzó la mano.

-¿Me has mandado callar?-Rick alzó una ceja.

-Creo que he escuchado algo-susurró la detective, moviendo su propia linterna frente suyo, alumbrando el largo pasillo del piso superior que distribuía las diferentes habitaciones, un baño, la habitación de invitados que normalmente era la de la abuela, la de Alexis, la de Sophia, que se intercomunicaban por otro baño para ellas y la sala de juegos.

Todos miraron por donde la detective enfocaba pero allí no había ni rastro de Freddy.

Kate se giró y enfocó hacia donde estaban los demás, esperando de pie en medio del pasillo, agotados de llevar al menos 15 minutos en busca del hurón y sin rastro de él.

Observó a Sophia, cabizbaja y apesadumbrada.

-Actuaremos como detectives-la niña alzó su mentón buscando con su mirada a Kate y sonrió, aplaudiendo emocionada y contagiando a Kate su emoción.

De repente había captado la atención de Tommy, de Sophia y hasta de Alexis. Alzó la vista medio agachada para quedar a la altura de los niños y cruzó una mirada con Castle, quien sonreía encantado por la actitud de aquella mujer con su hija.

-Señorita Sophia… Es usted sospechosa de dejar escapar a Freddy el hurón.

-No…No lo dejé escapar.

-Es verdad, mami-interrumpió Tommy- Frederic saltó de las manos de Sophia.

Kate sonrió al ver como ambos niños se defendían.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

Un trueno resonó en la calle haciendo que todos –incluidos los adultos- dieran un respingo. Kate vio la cara de agobio de los niños y no dudó en seguir con su falso interrogatorio para mantenerlos entretenidos.

-Bien bien…-carraspeó haciéndose la seria- Entonces dígame, señorita Sophia…¿En qué lugar suele esconderse Freddy cuando anda libre por su casa?

Sophia frunció el ceño y posteriormente torció sus labios en una mueca pensativa mientras con su dedo índice golpeaba su mentón.

-Suele escabullirse por los juguetes… O en la habitación de Alexis.

-Como se haya hecho caca…-Alexis empezó a molestarse, pero Rick detuvo sus quejas con una única mirada.

Alexis bufó.

-Entonces deberemos inspeccionar esos lugares…

Todos se dirigieron en primer lugar a la habitación de los juguetes.

Rick empujó la puerta con suavidad y fue el encargado de iluminar la estancia. Frente a ellos se abría una puerta hacia otro mundo, el diminuto mundo de Sophia donde las paredes estaban pintadas de paisajes con nubes, arcoíris, estrellas y donde colgaban algunas fotos de ella con Alexis disfrazadas de princesas cuando aun eran más pequeña.

Kate no pudo evitar quedarse perpleja con la boca semi abierta, sin saber que decir ante tal panorama. En lugar de una habitación de juego, parecía una tienda de juguetes por lo repleta que estaba.

Allí había hasta una pequeña cama elástica y un castillo con piscina de bolas y tobogán incluido. En un rincón había una alfombra de piano, que sonaba cada vez que pisaban y al otro lado de la habitación una estantería con todas las barbies y princesas que tenía junto con unas perchas con disfraces, maquillaje y pintura.

También había un rincón con una mesa para pintar, diferentes juegos de mesa e infantiles y un mini sofá con una pantalla para ver dibujos animados colgada de la pared y una video consola, además de varios playmobils y algunos que otros coches teledirigidos.

Kate pateó sin querer unos patines que había en medio del suelo.

-¿No es demasiado excesivo?

Rick se encogió de hombros.

Kate suspiró sin saber que decir y siguió alumbrando.

-¿A que es genial, mamá?

-Eh… Si-dijo con poco convección. Tommy se encogió de hombros y con su propia mini linterna siguió a Sophia buscando a Freddy entre todos los juguetes.

-Me temo que si no lo encontramos aquí… La siguiente pista está en la habitación de Alexis…

-Más te vale que esté aquí, Sophia.-dijo su hermana, adolescente y bastante molesta.

Rick suspiró y miró a Kate.

-Últimamente está así… Tiene una conexión especial con su habitación.-murmuró casi en una confidencia hacia Beckett.

-Papá-masculló molesta.

Kate hizo una mueca para contener la sonrisilla que luchaba por instalarse en su rostro, viendo la discusión entre padre e hija.

-Todas hemos pasado por eso-comentó- No nos gusta que nos invadan nuestro espacio personal.

-Ves-contestó Alexis con evidencia- Ella lo entiende.

-Cariño yo solo…

-Encontraste mi diario papá-dijo Alexis enfadada- ¡Y lo leíste!

-En realidad, yo lo encontré-dijo Sophia como si nada-¿Freeeeeeeeddy?

-Arggg…Esto es increíble- Alexis se cruzó de brazos en el justo momento en que la luz regresaba al hogar de los Castle.

Apagó su linterna a pesar que aun no había la suficiente energía para que las luces dejaran de parpadear.

En ese momento Kate tuvo la oportunidad de mirar con detenimiento toda la sala de juegos de la niña. Si, era desmesurada la cantidad de juguetes que esa niña tenía para tan solo contar con 4 años… Sobre todo si lo comparaba con los que tenía Tommy.

Ella pensaba que Tommy tenía suficientes juguetes, o tal vez demasiados, para lo pequeña que era su habitación o su apartamento.

Sin embargo, cada vez que Ethan lo visitaba –Que cada vez eran menos- Siempre le traía algo… Algo soberanamente caro.

Y su padre, su padre siempre le regalaba alguna pelota de Baseball o de futbol con la que el niño se encargaba de patear en su propio apartamento y así recibir las quejas del señor Kubiak sobre el hecho de que sus paredes temblaban constantemente como si se tratara de un terremoto.

No, sólo era un niño jugando al balón y posteriormente su madre riñéndole.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Los cinco dieron un tremendo brinco cuando escucharon ese grito agudo que provenía del piso inferior, donde se suponía que no había nadie.

Rick hizo una mueca mientras Kate llevó su mano a la cadera en busca de la pistola que no llevaba con ella ya que la había dejado en su coche que seguramente seguía aparcado abajo.

-No temas…-rió- Conozco ese grito.

Alexis asintió mientras seguían escuchando varios gritos.

-¡La abuela ha encontrado a Freddy!-dijo Sophia divertida saliendo de la habitación para correr por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras.

Alexis salió siguiendo a Tommy que a su vez seguía a Sophia quien iba gritando el nombre de su abuela y de su hurón mientras Martha gritaba que le quitaran 'esa rata con cola peluda' de encima.

Rick se encogió de hombros y movió su mano para que Kate pasara delante suyo.

Ambos caminaron hacia las escaleras sin prisa y bajaron para encontrarse a Sophia cazando a Freddy de entre el cuerpo de su abuela y a esta, quien llevaba el pelo alborotado debido al mal tiempo y su ropa parecía húmeda, despotricando.

Rick dio media vuelta mientras Kate se quedó parada a mitad de las escaleras. Al momento el hombre regresó con una toalla para que su madre se secara un poco mientras seguía quejándose del hurón.

Beckett no pudo evitar mirar en silencio como interactuaban entre todos. Bajó un par de peldaños y se quedó allí, sin interceder.

-¿Y este pequeño, quien es?-dijo Martha mirando a Tommy.

El niño sonrió viendo a la mujer. Le había gustado, le caía bien, parecía excéntrica y divertida tal y como Sophia le había explicado un rato atrás mientras jugaban arriba.

-Es mi amigo Tommy.

-¿Tommy… Tommy el que te molestaba?-preguntó Martha mirando a su nieta.

-Ese Tommy… Pero ya no me molesta.

Thomas sonrió enseñando todos sus dientecillos y alargó su mano para estrechársela a la señora Rodgers.

-Soy Thomas Ephraim Beckett, señora-dijo con su vocecilla.

Kate se rió entre dientes al escuchar a su hijo presentarse. Desde siempre se había aprendido su nombre completo y no dejaba de repetirlo cada vez que alguien le preguntaba cómo se llamaba, aun detestando su segundo nombre.

Ella le había dicho que no hacía falta repetir su nombre completo, sin embargo siempre lo hacía.

-Oh… Oh vaya-sonrió Martha estrechando su mano con ternura y mirando al niño a los ojos y posteriormente a su hijo y a la que seguramente era la madre de aquel chico- Eres un chico muy educado-sonrió- Yo soy Martha Rodgers, actriz, madre de Richard y abuela de Sophia y Alexis.

Tommy asintió y sonrió.

-Es muy divertida, señora Rodgers.

-Puedes llamarme Martha.

-Y a mi Tommy-dijo sonriendo y volviendo a poner toda su atención en su amiga Sophia y en el hurón escurridizo.

-Papá, vamos a dejar a Frederic en su sitio.

-Sí, cariño.

Los dos niños, el hurón y Alexis subieron las escaleras corriendo mientras dejaron a los adultos en el mismo lugar.

-Madre, ¿Cómo que has aparecido?-preguntó Richard mientras agarraba la toalla que su madre le devolvía.

-El tiempo es horrible Richard, mira mi pelo… Y he venido porque… La calefacción no funciona en mi casa y no es cosa del edificio, he hablado con Eduard y nada…

Rick asintió.

-Si, aquí tenemos hasta luz ya-sonrió.

-Entonces no te importará que me quede hoy aquí.

Rick hizo una mueca y fue cuando Martha reparó de nuevo en la presencia de Beckett y comprendió lo que sucedía.

-¿Estabais teniendo una cita con los chicos aquí?

-¿Qué? No, no madre… No por favor… ¿Cómo piensas eso?

-Bueno yo lo que veo aquí son…-miró hacia el salón- Dos tazas de café y dos adultos, solteros y realmente guapos.

-Viudo. Soy Viudo, sabes…

Martha miró a Kate preguntándose si ella era soltera, ella evitó la mirada pero asintió casi imperceptiblemente mientras bajó su rostro al suelo completamente sonrojada.

-Tú debes ser la madre de Thomas ¿Me equivoco?

Kate alzó la mirada y vio como la mujer le sonreía. Sus ojos eran tan azules como los de Rick, lo que probablemente significaba que los había sacado de esa parte de la herencia genética.

Beckett asintió en silencio y bajó el último tramo de escalones para acercarse educadamente a Martha.

-No estamos en una cita…

-Exacto-interrumpió Rick- Nosotros nos odiamos… O nos odiábamos, ¿Recuerdas madre?

Martha abrió los ojos como platos, debido a la sorpresa al recordar todas las quejas que su hijo había tenido sobre esa mujer y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla…

-Katherine Beckett-se presentó.

-Un placer, querida. Entiendo que odiaras a mi hijo… A veces es odiable.

Kate no pudo evitar reír principalmente gracias al rostro de Rick ante el comentario de su madre.

-Ella y Tommy se quedaran aquí a dormir, es imposible salir con el temporal y ella me ayudó a la hora de llegar a aquí y bueno, es una larga historia…-carraspeó incomodo mientras se rascaba la nuca, justo donde crecía su cabello.

-Richard…

-Lo sé, madre.

Kate alzó la ceja sin comprender y miró a Rick y a su madre, todavía sintiéndose algo incomoda por la repentina aparición de la mujer, quien parecía una diva.

Recordaba que en alguna ocasión había escuchado a alguno de los padres que eran compañeros de Thomas, que en la familia de Sophia todos eran artistas, Rick como escritor y su abuela actriz de Broadway.

Se le notaba.

-¿Qué… Qué ocurre?-preguntó confusa.

-Verás…-Comenzó Rick bastante azorado- Mi madre tiene su propio apartamento en este edificio… Dos plantas por debajo-suspiró-.

-Pero me estoy congelando allí…

-Antes vivía con nosotros, por lo que la habitación de invitados era la suya…

Kate abrió la boca casi desencajada.

-Entien…do-dijo casi sin aire, sabiendo y haciendo cuentas que ahora el dormir en aquella casa con tanta gente se le complicaba, principalmente a ella quien se había quedado sin un codiciado colchón donde dormir.

A no ser que la intención de ese hombre fuera… Oh no.

Kate empalideció.


	9. Chapter 9

Actualizacion rapidita... :D Gracias por vuestros comentarios, no he tenido tiempo de contestar, pero me alegro que os haya gustado ^^ y gracias por leerme.

* * *

><p>-No pienso dormir contigo, Señor Castle, si eso es lo que tiene en mente…<p>

Rick frunció el ceño y a pesar de que su intención no era compartir cama con esa mujer ni mucho menos, se sintió paradójicamente herido.

Su actitud cambió en el mismo instante en el que fue espectador en primera persona de la arrogancia –o lo que él creía que era- de Kate frente a la situación.

¿Quién se creía que era?

Si, ok, la chica estaba bien… Ok, más que bien. Realmente era guapa… Estaba buena y era normal que todo el mundo quisiera dormir con ella… como mínimo. Pero él no. Él sólo había querido ser educado y cortés y ahora todo se le había escapado de las manos…

La situación era caótica, pero por lo menos tenían luz y no llovía… Por el momento.

-No dormiría contigo jamás.

Esta vez fue Kate quien alzó la ceja, sintiéndose retada a seguir ese tira y afloja de constante ataques entre ambos…

Tras el sofá, en medio del salón estaba Martha, alejada mientras intentaba controlar y entretener a los chicos –que habían bajado de nuevo al salón- mientras que los cabezotas de sus padres discutían.

-¿Crees que yo sí?

-Veremos a ver…

-Já-exclamó Kate- No te lo crees ni tú…

* * *

><p>Kate tiró de su manta al mismo tiempo que desde el otro extremo tiraba Castle. Beckett gruñó molesta y volvió a tirar, tapándose hasta el cuello.<p>

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte más de lo debido o te la corto…

Rick soltó una risita irónica. Cómo si realmente tuviera intención de pegarse a ella… De rozarse… De...

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez mientras intentaba poner la mente en blanco para que su cuerpo no sufriera ningún percance debido a la necesidad que después de tanto tiempo solo sentía.

Carraspeó y se giró tirando del extremo de la manta, haciendo que Kate girara de golpe y quedara destapada.

Kate bufó molesta e intentó removerse mientras vestía unos pantalones cortos que le había prestado el escritor y que le iban gigantes y una camiseta de los Knicks. También gigante.

Se recogió el cabello y volvió a moverse en la cama tirando de la manta, mientras sentía que estaba en el borde del colchón, casi podía tocar con su pie el suelo… Y es que estaban durmiendo literalmente uno en cada extremo de la cama.

-¿Podéis parar, por favor?

Kate se giró y vio a Tommy con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y medio destapado, aun vestido con el chándal escolar. Un trueno resonó fuera del hogar de los Castle e hizo que su hijo se pegara a ella.

-Tommy yo estoy quieto, es tu madre…

-Sí, si el señor repelente no me quitara la manta, no tendría que moverme para poder taparme un poco…

-¿Qué es repelente?-Sophia salió de debajo de las mantas, entre el cuerpo de Tommy y de Rick.

-No es nada, cariño.

-Vale-volvió a recostarse para intentar dormir sin embargo, dos segundos después volvió a sacar su cabecita con su cabello desordenado y sus ojos casi sin abrir- Pero creo que no es bueno…

-No, sólo significa que tu papá debería dejarme un poco de manta.

-Arrrrgggg-masculló Alexis.

Los cuatro componentes de la cama King size de Rick se callaron al escuchar a la adolescente. Rick encendió la luz de pie que había al lado del sofá y miró a su hija.

-Algunos intentamos dormir… Además no entiendo porque yo no he podido hacer como la abuela y dormir en MI habitación.

-Es una acampada en el salón, Alexis, teníamos que juntar todos los colchones…

-No fue de las mejores ideas, ahora que lo estoy sufriendo-dijo Rick.

-Ahí estoy contigo.

La idea había sido de los pequeños. De Sophia y de Tommy que al ver a sus padres discutir durante un buen rato sobre quien era mejor o quien quería dormir con quien habían pedido hacer una acampada en el salón con todos los colchones.

Tras mirarse unos segundos, los padres habían aceptado.

Martha sin embargo, había declinado la oferta, y tras una breve cena donde los únicos que habían hablado eran los niños, había huido rápidamente a la habitación de invitados para descansar sin tener que aguantar las discusiones de dos adultos que obviamente se atraían pero que no eran capaces de darse cuenta… O de dos niños pequeños sobre donde colocaban el colchón o a que jugaban antes de dormir.

Rick había obligado a Alexis a separarse de su móvil y así dejar de intentar buscar una conexión inexistente y que dejara a un lado su habitación uniéndose a ellos…

Así que finalmente y después de prestarle ropa cómoda a Beckett, habían cogido todos los colchones de la casa y los habían trasladado al salón creando un campamento para dormir y distribuidos de tal forma que todos estuvieran cómodos.

-No voy a dormir contigo… Dormiré en el sofá-Kate tomó una almohada para dormir en el sofá.

-Pero mamá…

-Thomas, estaré aquí contigo… ¿Ok? Tú puedes dormir con Rick-le había dicho. Dispuesta a no compartir colchón ni siquiera con su hijo en medio.

Sin embargo, las peticiones de Tommy habían ganado la batalla y allí habían acabado, Kate, Thomas y Rick en el colchón del adulto.

A un lado el colchón de Sophia, tapada con un nórdico de cómo no, princesas Disney y al otro lado, el colchón de Alexis, quien se quejaba de todo.

-¿Podemos volver a dormir?

Kate torció su cuello mientras miraba el techo. Por lo menos no estaba compartiendo la habitación del hombre… Aquello hubiera sido demasiado íntimo.

-Mientras Tommy no me patee-murmuró Rick.

-Tu roncas-dijo Thomas a modo de disculpa, mirando a Castle, quien como el niño también estaba completamente despeinado.

-Yo no ronco…

Sophia brincó para recoger de su colchón a su unicornio de peluche llamado 'Bobby" de color rosa y cuerno lila, pero para ello tuvo que pasar por encima del cuerpo de su padre, hincando su rodilla en su estomago y dejándole una vez más, sin respiración.

Rick tosió intentando recuperar el aliento mientras escuchaba la risita maliciosa de Beckett.

Le miró de reojo y cuando vio que Sophia iba a volver a saltar, se movió casi quedando pegado a Tommy y por ende, a su madre.

-Papá, ese es mi sitio…

-Lo sé-dijo sin apartar la mirada de la detective mientras se echaba a un lado.

-No invadas mi espacio, Rick-dijo Thomas riendo.

Rick sonrió mientras escucharon como Alexis volvía a removerse en su propio colchón, metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-Quiero dormir al lado de Kate-pidió Sophia quien durante toda la noche había estado cambiando de cama constantemente.

-Tommy no me pegues más patadas, por favor-dijo Castle, mientras todos se movían para que Sophia quedara al lado de Kate y Tommy en el lado de los chicos como habían nombrado recientemente los dos pequeños.

-Si le pegas, al menos que sea bien, Tom-rió Kate.

-Mamáaaa-se rió el niño mientras se removía para encontrar la posición correcta.

Finalmente y tras un buen rato, todos consiguieron encontrar un momento de paz y tras apagar la luz de nuevo parecía que la casa al completo dormía.

Kate dormía de espaldas a todos, después de luchar un momento más por el trozo de manta que le pertenecía, mientras que sentía las manitas de Sophia reposar en su cintura quien de vez en cuando hacía unos ruiditos completamente dormida.

Al lado de ella, Thomas ocupaba prácticamente la mayor parte de la cama – y eso que era grande- desplazando a Rick hacia el borde, quien reposaba parte de su pierna en el colchón de su hija que había pegado para no acabar durmiendo en el suelo.

Tommy se removió quedando boca abajo y después de un rato bufando acorde con los leves ronquidos que había empezado a soltar Rick, se removió quedando con su espalda pegada al pecho del adulto.

Aquello era algo nuevo para él, porque nunca había dormido con un papá… Y eso hizo que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro mientras dormía.

* * *

><p>Rick se removió levemente y con cuidado una vez más y se estiró haciendo crujir todos sus huesos. Casi no sentía la espalda de la incómoda noche que había pasado, durmiendo en un escaso espacio mientras que Tommy no dejaba de moverse.<p>

Entre abrió un ojo con dificultad y vio que hacia un rato que habia amanecido a pesar que el cielo estaba muy oscuro. Seguramente el día estaría algo más calmo pero no auguraba un cielo despejado. Miró su reloj de muñeca que marcaba las 7.53 AM.

Apenas había conseguido dormir un par de horas completas, se habían despertado varias veces durante la noche, fuera por culpa de la tormenta, por culpa de alguna demanda de los niños, entre ellas un vaso de agua para el niño y una excursión al baño para la niña, o fuera porque su espalda le estaba matando.

En ese momento daría lo que fuera por un masaje.

Lo que en principio le había parecido divertido… El hacer una acampada con todos los colchones acabó convirtiéndose en una pesadilla, sin embargo, no sabía que todo iba a ir a peor…

Pasó su mano por su pecho y bajó hasta su abdomen para sentirlo húmedo. Frunció el ceño. Siguió tocando su pijama que se pegaba a su piel debido a estar medio mojado.

Palpó alrededor suyo y supo al instante cual era el motivo de su camiseta húmeda.

-Mie…-se calló antes de soltar el taco y se levantó- Tommy… Tommy despierta-dijo con tranquilidad y la voz ronca.

El niño se removió pero no era capaz de abrir los ojos… Estaba demasiado dormido.

-Thomas, enano…-susurró.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

-Tommy-dijo moviendo al niño, zarandeándolo del hombro pero en lugar de despertarle a él fue Sophia quien abrió sus ojos, estirando su pequeño cuerpecito y despertando a Kate- Eh… Hemos tenido un pequeño percance… Venga…

Rick movió la manta al completo mientras Kate se frotaba los ojos preguntándose qué había pasado.

Castle se levantó y movió a Tommy del colchón dejando ver la mancha húmeda que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Kate apretó sus labios sin saber que decir.

-Lo…Lo siento, Richard de verdad… No suele pasarle pero… A veces…

Castle levantó la mano para impedir que siguiera hablando y relajó su rostro. No iba a enfadarse por que un niño de cuatro años se hiciera pipí en su cama… A Sophia también le había pasado alguna vez…

-Será por ese vaso de agua…-comentó mientras Kate levantaba a Tommy quien poco a poco se despertaba aun bastante desorientado, pues le gustaba demasiado dormir…

-Thomas, despierta, te has hecho pis, cariño…

Tommy miró a su madre y comprendió lo que había pasado y donde, sin poder evitarlo aguantó las ganas de llorar debido a la vergüenza y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su mamá mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo, sin poder evitar mojando también su camiseta.

O la camiseta de los Knicks de Castle.

-Venga, Sophia… Sal del colchón antes de que tu también te hagas pipi por reacción…

-Tommy no pasa nada… Al principio, yo tenía que usar un pañal para dormir…

-¡Yo no voy a usar pañal!-murmuró aun escondido en el cuello de su madre.

-No… No lo usarás pero tendremos que hacer algo con tu ropa mojada… Irnos a casa a buscar algo…

Kate se levantó sin poder despegarse de Thomas mientras su móvil – que al parecer acababa de recuperar la conexión- empezó a sonar, perdido entre su ropa que estaba doblada sobre el sofá.

-Déjame que te ayude-dijo tirando de la manta- Te pagaré la tintorería y…

-Ey-Rick agarró el extremo de la manta que en la parte de Tommy estaba algo mojada y sin darse cuenta rozó la mano de Kate- No. No pasa nada de verdad, ya se lava y listo…-rió- tu hijo se ha meado en mi ropa y mi hija en la tuya…-no pudo evitar carcajear- ¿Es algo del karma o algo?

-Ahora estamos conectados…-dijo Kate, algo más relajada.

-Somos hermanos de pipi, Tommy.

-Sophiaaa-se quejó Castle-no seas cochina.

Tommy no pudo evitar reír y fue en ese momento que se separó de su mamá.

Kate se movió por el salón y miró a Alexis que dormía con unos auriculares puestos y estaba ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Deberías contestar-comentó Rick.

Kate asintió buscando su móvil y cuando leyó quien le llamaba a través de la pantalla frunció el ceño.

-¿Señor Kubiak? ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Kate sorprendida y preocupada por la llamada de su vecino. Pacientemente esperó una respuesta del anciano al otro lado de la línea telefónica, que iba y venía - ¿Qué? ¿Qué mi casa qué…?


	10. Chapter 10

Habían conseguido quitar las sábanas y ponerlas a lavar sin que todo a su alrededor se desmoronara más.

O más aun de lo que Kate estaba. Se movía de un lado para otro, recogiendo su ropa para vestirse lo antes posible mientras trataba de hilar una frase coherente sin fallar en el intento.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-¿Mami? Mi ropa está mojada-se quejó Tommy.

Beckett se detuvo. No había reparado en ese detalle. Miró a Tommy, parado en medio del salón, alicaído y cabizbajo, con su cabello totalmente desordenado.

Se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor. Por suerte Richard Castle había decidido comportarse en ese momento y mantenerse en silencio mientras recogía los colchones a pesar de las quejas somnolientas de su hija mayor.

-Llamaré a tía Lanie, ¿Vale cariño? Su casa no está lejos, iremos allí y…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó Martha bajando las escaleras con pinta de haber descansado lo suficiente.

Su pijama era llamativo y de colores, pero elegante como siempre iba ella.

-Yo…-Kate estaba demasiado nerviosa para saber qué hacer en esa situación.

-Madre-se adelantó Rick acercándose- Ha habido un percance aquí…-señaló con disimulo a Tommy- Y por lo visto también en casa de Kate-dijo más bajito.

Martha hizo una mueca y al ver el panorama decidió echar una mano soltando un par de consejos que ella siempre tenía guardados para según qué ocasiones.

-Por qué no la acompañas a su casa… A ver qué sucede.

Tanto Kate como Rick se quedaron quietos mirando a la mujer sin casi comprender. Sophia seguía recogiendo sus cosas tal y como su papá le había indicado hasta que escabulléndose de todo había encendido el televisor.

-Richard, se un caballero, acompaña a Katherine a su casa para que pueda comprobar que está todo bien y recoger ropa para Thomas-dijo Martha como si nada bajando los últimos peldaños de la escalera y en lugar de reunirse con su familia, yendo a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

Kate miró a Rick y este le devolvió la mirada.

No era mala idea, ir a por ropa y regresar sin tener que sacar a Tommy mojado a la calle donde seguramente haría frío.

Sin embargo no pensaba pasar más rato en esa casa, podría llamar a Lanie e irse con su amiga.

-¡Papáaaaa!

Rick frunció el ceño mirando por encima del hombro de Kate y vio la televisión encendida en su despacho.

Anduvo hasta allí y se asomó por la puerta.

-Sophia deberías estar recogiendo todo lo que hay en el salón- pero Rick en lugar de mirar a su hija miró la televisión donde anunciaban que la tormenta y los vientos huracanados habían pasado ya por la ciudad dejando bastantes desperfectos a su paso por ella pero siguiendo su camino hacia el norte de Florida.

A su lado, Beckett miraba atenta la televisión y se frotaba sus sienes. Probablemente eso le dejaba un margen para conducir hasta casa de su padre o hasta la casa de la novia de su padre.

-Te acompañaré a por ropa… Mientras puede ponerse algo de Sophia.

-No me pienso poner un pijama rosa-inquirió Thomas, interrumpiendo la conversación de los adultos.

Richard no pudo evitar sonreír ante la preocupación del pequeño y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Sabes qué-miró de lejos a su madre y esta asintió mientras daba un sorbo de café- La abuela Martha… Te va a ayudar a darte un baño ahora.

Tommy frunció el ceño.

-Y Sophia te va a dejar su pijama de Batman. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Sophia tiene un pijama de Batman?

-Y de Spiderman.

-Si-Sophia se acercó hasta ellos dando brincos- Me gustan los superhéroes, Tommy te puedo dejar un pijama… No pasa nada porque te hayas hecho pipí.

Tommy miró a Kate quien se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente asintió mirando primero a su hijo y luego al escritor.

Los tres abandonaron el despacho de Castle tras apagar el televisor y se acercaron hasta Martha.

-¿Y Alexis?-preguntó Rick mirando su colchón aun en el suelo pero ni rastro de ella.

-Se ha subido a mi cama-dijo Martha.

-Ok. Voy a vestirme, acompañaré a Kate a por cosas y volveré, llama al técnico para tu calefacción madre- Martha asintió mientras veía a su hijo ir hacia su habitación-y si necesitas ayuda con los enanos despierta a Lex.

-Sí.

Richard miró a su hija pequeña.

-Pórtate bien.

-Sí, padre.

Rick movió la cabeza negando ante el comentario imitatorio de su hija y se fue en dirección a su habitación, donde segundos después se cerró la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Kate.

Giró su cuerpo y encaró a Martha.

-No tardaremos… Será sólo…

Martha posó su mano sobre la de la joven y le sonrió. Tampoco es que quisiera tomarse demasiadas confianzas con la muchacha que acababa de conocer, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba hacerle sentir bien.

Ella la comprendía mejor que nadie, pues había criado a Rick ella sola.

Y sabía lo que era sentirse sola con un niño de cuatro años en un momento de estrés, sin saber que hacer o a quien recurrir.

Además, por lo visto, Martha si había visto el potencial que esa chica y su hijo tenían juntos, a diferencia de ellos mismos.

-No te preocupes, querida-sonrió- Sólo espero que Sophia no deje suelta su rata o la mataré-dijo esto último más bajo.

Kate no pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

-Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis. Yo cuidaré de tu pequeño y le daré un baño.

-Él es… Algo tímido con las personas que acaba de conocer, pero…

-Si ocurre cualquier cosa llamaré al móvil de Richard.-Kate le sonrió a la mujer y finalmente y antes que Castle regresara, subió escaleras arriba para cambiarse de ropa y tener una pequeña charla a solas con su hijo.

* * *

><p>Kate empujó con fuerza la puerta del edificio para que pudieran pasar. Habían ido caminando desde casa de Rick.<p>

Ella con su chaqueta de la policía, seca pero aun con olor húmedo y él con una chaqueta de deporte que abrigaba bastante habían podido corroborar de primera mano los desastres que el temporal había dejado a su paso.

Durante toda la caminata casi no habían intercambiado una palabra desolados por el estado en que estaban las calles, llenas de ramas y arboles rotos y varias calles inundadas.

-El verdadero New Yorker no abandona-musitó Rick pasando detrás de ella con cuidado.

-Ni siquiera los peores-dijo Kate recordando los diferentes locales que habían sido asaltados y aprovechando la ausencia de los dueños varios de ellos habían sido saqueados.

-De hecho creo que en situaciones así… Hacen ver lo peor de las personas.

Kate se giró mientras ambos subían las escaleras en dirección a su apartamento. Todos los peldaños crujían bajo sus pies demostrando lo antiguo que era aquel edificio y lo mal cuidado que estaba.

-También deja ver lo mejor de cada uno-sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron mirando. Kate no había sonreído forzadamente si no agradecida. Le agradecía que le hubiera dejado quedarse en su casa, un buen apartamento y no pasando frío en el suyo.

Rick hizo un gesto quitándole importancia y llegaron hasta la puerta del piso de Beckett que estaba atrancada con la cerradura forzada.

Kate empujó esperando lo peor. Y así era.

Le habían robado.

Habían aprovechado la ausencia de ella y de prácticamente todo el edificio para asaltar las casas y dejarlo todo patas arriba y sin las cosas de más valor como el televisor etc.

Muebles tirados por los suelos y el suelo mojado y lleno de barro gracias a la ventana rota por la que se había filtrado toda el agua de la tormenta.

Caminó entre las cosas tiradas y revueltas… Por lo visto les había tomado su tiempo desconectar la televisión y llevársela y encontrar entre sus pertenencias lo que realmente tenía un valor para ellos.

Suspiró pasando una mano por su rostro e intentando no llorar. Había pasado los últimos dos años de su vida en ese apartamento, había visto crecer a su pequeño allí y ahora ya no tenía nada…

-¿El apartamento es tuyo?-preguntó Rick con cautela.

-No… No…-contestó nerviosa- Estoy alquilada.

Rick asintió y se movió por entre las cosas intentando recolocar alguna de ellas.

Kate sacó su móvil y llamó a la casera para hablar con ella. Se alejó lo máximo posible del escritor para poder hablar tranquilamente mientras este se movía por el pequeño salón.

Richard se quedó parado frente a una pared donde un marco de tres fotos estaba torcido y con el cristal roto. Lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado y sonrió viendo a una joven Kate Beckett muy embarazada.

En la siguiente foto, debajo de la primera pudo observar a la misma Kate con un bebé recién nacido, envuelto en una mantita azul. Su cara a pesar de denotar cansancio también radiaba de felicidad.

La última foto demostraba el paso del tiempo, con un Tommy gateando con una pelusilla rubia en su cabeza y sonriendo enseñando sus encías sin ni un solo diente.

Kate se acercó hasta donde estaba él con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Era guapo eh?-sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Rick frunciendo el ceño.

-Tenemos que dejar el apartamento.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues que… Este no es un sitio habitable ahora mismo y probablemente cuando lo sea…-hizo una pausa intentando sacar fuerzas de donde fuera- La casera dice que va a vender el apartamento al mejor postor… Ósea a una inmobiliaria… Quieren… Quieren derribarlo para construir un centro comercial o algo así. Quieren mejorar el barrio-dijo nerviosa-.

-¿Tu casera te está echando? ¿Eso es legal?

Kate se encogió de hombros y se pasó el dedo índice por el puente de su nariz, pellizcándoselo.

-No… No sé, hablaré con mi padre – Rick la miró confuso – Es abogado. –Suspiró- Pero de momento… No tengo donde ir. He llamado a mi mejor amiga, Lanie. Ella no está en la ciudad, se fue con Javi y dios…

-Shhh. Espera-dijo viendo como estaba a punto de llorar- Escucha. ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer?

Kate negó y ni siquiera le miraba a la cara. No necesitaba dar más pena ni conseguir compasión de un tipo que hasta apenas dos días atrás detestaba y que ahora no le parecía tan mala persona.

No necesitaba ayuda. Ella estaba bien. Había pasado por cosas peores en su vida y no iba a permitir que luego Richard Castle se las diera de héroe con ella ni que le echara en cara nada. Suficiente había aceptado pasando la noche en su casa. Seguramente su ego iba creciendo poco a poco.

-Escúchame Kate-dijo serio, tomándola de los hombros con sutileza.

Ella clavó su mirada en la azul de él y no reconoció ningún tipo de arrogancia en sus ojos. Se sintió más cómoda.

Supo que Rick no hacía eso por pena, compasión o por reírse de ella y regodearse en su dinero.

No obstante, y a pesar que sabía que no lo hacía por esos motivos, tampoco supo cual era exactamente ya que Rick apartó su mirada algo nervioso y carraspeó, separándose de ella y moviéndose por la sala con cuidado de no tropezar con los muebles.

-Recogerás tu ropa y tus cosas, lo imprescindible… Iremos a mi casa y buscaremos una solución.

-No me gusta que…

-No estoy decidiendo por ti, Kate. Sólo… No es seguro estar aquí… Podrían asaltarnos.

-Soy policía.

-¿Y si el piso de arriba está en peor estado y se cae el techo?

Y él tenía razón. Al igual que su padre le recordaba siempre que ese barrio no era seguro aunque ella estaba confiada ya que era policía.

Pero no era la primera vez que habían intentado robar en ese edificio.

Ni tampoco es que los apartamentos estuvieran en perfecto estado… No por nada había una grieta que atravesaba la pared entera del pasillo y escuchaba a todas horas las conversaciones de los vecinos.

Suspiró y se perdió por el pasillo.

Rick la siguió observando todo con detenimiento. El apartamento era realmente minúsculo incluso para ella y Tommy. Y frío. No supo si siempre era así o era por el temporal.

-Siempre es así-le confirmó Kate cuando vio que Rick se estremecía por el gélido ambiente.- Tommy ha tenido problemas respiratorios… en Invierno.

Castle asintió sin decir nada.

-Lo creas o no… Yo también he vivido en un sitio así. No tienes que avergonzarte-comentó cuando vio como Kate no le miraba.

Y supo que a ella no le había sentado bien ese comentario cuando pasó por su lado sin decirle nada, sacando una bolsa de deporte con las siglas de la NYPD y guardando la poca ropa que quedaba en sus armarios.

Guardó un par de vaqueros y camisetas, un vestido, una falda y ropa interior. Unas deportivas, un abrigo y unas botas. No tenía mucho más… Ya que su ropa más valiosa se la habían robado.

Entró en la habitación de Tommy y guardó varios uniformes escolares, algún chándal de marca y algunos vaqueros y camisetas de colorines

Un par de juguetes que tenía y habían sobrevivido a la criba de los ladrones, un álbum de fotos y un par de libros.

-¿Algo más?

-¿Algo más?-contestó Kate alzando la ceja.-No ha quedado mucho salvable…-suspiró- Sólo… Espera aquí.

Rick asintió agarrando la bolsa.

Kate entró en su habitación y de debajo de la cama sacó una caja de madera y su arma no oficial.

-Ya está-regresó al salón guardando la caja en la bolsa y comprobando que el arma estaba cargada. Se tocó el cuello y comprobó que su anillo seguía allí. Rick no pasó por alto aquel gesto.

-Vamos…

-Espera-Kate regresó por el pasillo hacia el baño. Rick la siguió y se sintió algo incomodo cuando vio que estaba recogiendo una caja de tampones y lo necesario para asearse así como el cepillo de dientes de Bob Esponja de su hijo.

-Ahora si- Y Kate pasó de largo, saliendo la primera de aquel desastroso apartamento.

Rick salió del apartamento y Kate se quedó mirando todos unos segundos más sin poder evitar por más tiempo que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro.


	11. Chapter 11

Este un poquito más largo ;-)

* * *

><p>Para suerte de Rick que cargaba con la bolsa de Kate, la normalidad había regresado en el lujoso edificio en el que estaba su hogar y al abrir la puerta de cristal de la entrada la luz iluminaba el hall.<p>

Eddie, el portero le saludó amablemente informándole de que el ascensor estaba en completo funcionamiento y que ya había llamado a un técnico para arreglar el problema de la calefacción con la señora Rodgers, es decir su madre.

Richard le sonrió con soltura agradeciéndole y avanzó hasta pararse frente la puerta del ascensor mientras Beckett, cabizbaja y pensativa, caminaba detrás suyo hasta situarse a su lado.

-¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudar, señor Castle?-preguntó Eddie educadamente mirando a la señorita que lo acompañaba y con la que había llegado el día anterior junto a su hija y otro niño.

Eso quería decir que tal vez debería acostumbrarse a ver a esa mujer más a menudo y dejarle pasar sin la previa invitación del escritor, como solía suceder en la mayoría de las residencias de lujo de Manhattan. Sin invitación previa no se podía acceder al ascensor o a los apartamentos.

Edward miró luego al propietario del loft.

-No, gracias Ed.

El portero sonrió y tras hablar unos segundos más sobre el temporal que había azotado la ciudad se despidió de ambos.

Las lágrimas de Kate amenazaban por escapar de nuevo y rápidamente se metió dentro del ascensor, casi quedando encogida en una de las esquinas.

Rick presionó el botón del último piso y miró al frente.

Las puertas se cerraron y el silencio se hizo presente en el habitáculo al mismo tiempo que la tensión era palpable así como el hilo musical del ascensor.

La musiquilla distraía a ambos de todo intento de intentar entablar una conversación.

Beckett estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos en ese momento intentando ordenar cada una de sus ideas sobre qué hacer con su futuro.

Rick movió su pie nerviosamente y la tira de la bolsa deportiva que cargaba se deslizó de su hombro haciendo que moviera su mano para agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

¿Qué demonios llevaba la mujer ahí a parte de ropa? ¿Piedras? La bolsa pesaba casi una tonelada, pero para alegría de Richard, quien no la demostró físicamente, el timbre del ascensor le sacó de esos pensamientos y las puertas se abrieron dando paso al pasillo que dirigía a su casa.

Todo estaba en silencio pero por suerte alumbrado.

Lo peor de la tormenta ya había pasado y ahora poco a poco todos los habitantes de la ciudad tenían que volver a sus vidas, a pegar los pedazos de los desperfectos tanto de los inmuebles como del estado anímico en el que los había dejado.

-Beckett.-dijo parando antes de llegar a la puerta y se detuvo casi haciendo que ella chocara con su hombro.

La detective le miró. Rick no sabía que decir. ¿Preguntarle que tal estaba sería lo correcto? Era obvio que no estaba bien… ¿Quién podía estar bien cuando probablemente se había quedado sin hogar en un futuro próximo?

Y con un niño pequeño.

Suspiró y posó su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Yo…

-No tienes que decir nada Castle, me buscaré la vida como lo he hecho antes.

-No… Escucha…-carraspeó sin saber bien como la chica se iba a tomar aquello que llevaba rato pensando y decidió no divagar más, soltándolo pero ella alzó la mano antes de poder decir nada.

-No voy a quedarme aquí con vosotros-interrumpió-Me iré con mi padre… Nos apañaremos como sea.

Rick alzó una ceja y miró a su alrededor. Ambos en medio del pasillo desierto hablando mientras la musiquilla de jazz que amenizaba el ascensor seguía sonando a lo lejos.

Por dios, que se cerraran las puertas de una vez… No podía concentrarse. Y mucho menos con la mirada perdida y asustada de Kate mirándole casi sin ganas. No sin ganas de mirarle, si no, sin ganas por nada… Estaba agotada.

-Tengo entendido que tu padre vive en Queens.

-Sí.

-¿No es algo lejos para el colegio de Tommy y tu trabajo?

Kate se encogió de hombros. No entendía porque le importaba tanto a ese hombre que apenas se conocían… No eran ni siquiera amigos, no tenía por qué preocuparse por ella. Demasiado había hecho ya.

-Sabes…-dijo alzando la voz, medio molesta. No con él, más bien con ella, o más bien con el causante de que se sintiera peor todavía- ¿Sabes que me molesta?-dijo algo alterada.

Rick no contestó viendo como de un segundo a otro, sin saber bien si era por algo que había hecho o por lo que acababa de decirle había pasado de estar calmada a estar alterada.

Esperó a que ella prosiguiera viendo como se había movido, dando dos pasos que estuvo a punto de crear un socavón en las baldosas de mármol claro del pasillo.

Beckett se llevó una mano a su frente donde sabía que probablemente su vena se marcara más de lo habitual como siempre que se alteraba, enfadaba o se ponía nerviosa.

-Que ni siquiera ha hecho el intento de ponerse en contacto conmigo… Por él-musitó esto último con la voz más aguda, casi rota por la confesión-Las líneas están colapsadas pero si lo hubiera intentado… Si hubiera dejado un mensaje…-Ella negó completamente molesta mientras dejaba sus manos quietas tras moverlas en su verborrea.

Y ahí fue cuando Rick comprendió que ocurría. Que él, sin ser nada de ella, sólo un conocido, el padre de un compañero de colegio de su hijo, un padre al que detestaba, se preocupaba más por su bien estar y el de Tommy que el propio padre del muchacho.

Richard no lo dudó un segundo y soltó la bolsa de deporte de ella que había cargado durante todo el camino sin rechistar.

Hizo un ruido sordo en el suelo que alertó a Beckett e hizo que alzara la vista de sus pies para mirarle a él y saber que sucedía… Sin embargo no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, no lo vio venir, no pudo evitarlo…

Rick dio un paso al frente y la rodeó con sus fuertes bíceps alrededor de sus propios brazos dejándola inmóvil, sin poder zafarse de ese abrazo o poder corresponderle.

Beckett se quedó completamente estática, casi con su rostro pegado al pecho de él. No obstante, segundos después y tras la sorpresa inicial pudo sentir como sus músculos se relajaban y los de él también, soltándola finalmente ante la impulsividad que había sentido teniendo que abrazarla, teniendo que protegerla, queriéndole decir que daba igual todo que tendría alguien en quien apoyarse.

Sin embargo y a pesar de la determinación con la que la había abrazado y la impulsividad de demostrarle que no había nada de qué preocuparse, Rick se separó nervioso y evitó mirarla.

Se sentía como un idiota. Como un idiota adolescente… Y eso que tenía casi cuarenta.

Carraspeó intentando disipar la tensión del ambiente y llevó su mano al bolsillo en busca de las llaves aunque sabía a la perfección que probablemente la puerta estaría abierta.

-Él tal vez…

-No intentes justificarlo-dijo Kate bastante mordaz.

Ella tenía razón. No debía intentar justificarlo cuando ni siquiera conocía al padre de Tommy y por lo visto, no necesitaba conocerlo para hacerse a la idea de lo impresentable que era.

No podía decir nada de eso y mucho menos cuando en un halo de locura la había abrazado.

-Tengo un apartamento, Detective.

Beckett le miró confundida y sintió como de nuevo, como desde hacía años, como había pasado con todos los hombres en su vida y como Castle había actuado los últimos días, sentía que volvía a decidir por ella.

-No necesito tu compasión ni mucho menos un apartamento… Así porque si.

-Yo no…

-Eres rico, te da igual el dinero, y tal vez con esto quieres regodearte pero no aceptaré…

Castle la miró serio ante sus palabras. Molesto. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más habló, complicándole así la oportunidad de quejarse más aún sobre su acto, sobre si era altruista o simplemente tenía un ego demasiado grande.

-Pensaba cobrarte alquiler-dijo serio- Ya sé que no aceptarías un préstamo, a mi me da igual el dinero, pero si sientes la necesidad-se encogió de hombros- de pagarme cada mes…-Se dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta la puerta de su hogar, cargando con su bolsa pero dejándola a ella unos segundos mirando a la nada, entre molesta y cohibida ante la contestación de Rick.

* * *

><p>Nada más traspasar la puerta del loft fue recibido por el calor del apartamento y el silencio absoluto.<p>

Ambas eran de agradecer, teniendo en cuenta el frío que hacía en la calle y lo helado que se había quedado tras la conversación previa, en el pasillo.

Por eso mismo, agradecía el silencio que sorprendentemente –ya que con dos hijas y una madre como la suya, era poco habitual- reinaba en el hogar de los Castle.

Soltó la bolsa a un lado rompiendo el silencio al mismo tiempo que Kate cerraba la puerta con cuidado y caminaba hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua en el mismo instante que su madre, alertada por el ruido de la puerta bajaba las escaleras.

Martha frunció el ceño ante el ambiente cargado del piso inferior.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Martha- ¿Todo está bien?

Rick negó en un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero que dejó a la mujer insatisfecha.

Miró en dirección a la cocina dónde vio a Kate, en silencio pero con los ojos rojos.

-¿Thomas?-preguntó la detective.

Martha hizo una mueca y contestó:

-Está arriba con Alexis y con Sophia, está limpio…-Mientras hablaba Kate se volvía a frotar las sienes en un gesto de preocupación y nerviosismo apartando su cabello y recogiéndolo con una goma de pelo que llevaba en su muñeca- Están viendo una película-terminó por informar Martha.

Beckett miró un segundo al escritor y a la actriz. Sacó su móvil comprobando que tenía línea y que al mismo tiempo, no tenía ninguna llamada perdida o mensaje.

Sin decir nada, ante la mirada de ambos, pasó de largo subiendo las escaleras para encontrarse con su hijo mientras su cabeza era un hervidero.

Rick suspiró cuando los pasos fuertes de Kate quien había subido arriba escalón tras escalón, se perdían en la lejanía.

El silencio volvió a ganar la partida y anduvo hasta la cocina, sin embargo, a mitad de camino decidió girar y dirigirse al mini bar que tenía en uno de los muebles de su despacho.

Martha lo siguió sin perder detalle.

-¿No es demasiado temprano?-preguntó sin obtener respuesta comprobando como su hijo se servía un dedo de whisky y lo bebía de un trago.

Algo serio debía haber ocurrido si necesitaba aplacar y calmar su estado de esa forma a esas horas de la mañana.

Richard dejó el vaso a un lado y guardó la botella, se acomodó en el pequeño sillón de piel que había en un rincón frente a la televisión y Martha, acomodándose la bata de estar por casa se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Él negó. ¿Realmente aquello le había afectado tanto? ¿Aquella chica… O más bien mujer tenía el poder para hacerle perder los nervios?

Suspiró.

-Ha perdido su apartamento… Está todo destrozado. No tiene nada.

Martha ahogó una exclamación tapándose la boca con sus manos. Su cara era la de alguien que enfatizaba ante tal situación. No por nada, en su juventud había pasado de apartamento en apartamento incluso tras la llegada de Richard.

Y no había sido nada fácil…

-Sólo tiene la bolsa que lleva… Y tal vez recupere algo más, no sé, la casera por lo visto quiere vender aprovechando los desperfectos que ha dejado la tormenta para demoler el edificio y… No sé-frotó su frente con su mano- No sé…

Martha sonrió levemente. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Richard preocupado de esa forma, mucho menos por una mujer. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que las últimas noticias que había tenido era que esa mujer le sacaba de quicio cada mañana en su encuentro en la escuela.

Rió entre dientes sin poder evitarlo y posó su mano en la rodilla de su hijo intentándole infundir su apoyo incondicional.

Ella siempre había estado ahí para él y viceversa. Ella era de las pocas personas que había visto la cara real del mujeriego y ególatra escritor Richard Castle y no tenía nada que ver con lo que las noticias del corazón decían de él.

Había criado a un hombre maravilloso.

Y era un padre increíble.

-Sé por qué haces esto, Richard.

-No… No es lo que tú crees, madre.

Martha frunció el ceño.

-Ni siquiera cuenta con la ayuda del padre de Thomas… No ha llamado para preguntar si están bien. ¿Qué clase de hombre no se preocupa por su hijo?-hizo una mueca.

Y efectivamente Martha no se había equivocado. Su hijo se preocupaba por ellos más allá del hecho que sabía que entre él y la detective había surgido algo en lo que ninguno de los dos aun no había reparado.

Su hijo se preocupaba por la ausencia de una figura paterna por la cual él mismo había pasado. Richard se preocupaba por que su propia madre, ella misma, había pasado por situaciones similares a la de Kate.

Si, realmente había criado a un buen hombre.

-Le he dicho que puede quedarse en mi apartamento.

-¿Tu apartamento?

-El de Tribecca, mi primer apartamento…

-Es muy buena idea, hijo.

-No quiere aceptar, cree que lo hago para pavonearme… Le ofrecido un alquiler… Es tan cabezota…

-Aceptará-confirmó Martha mirando hacia atrás cuando escuchó un ruido, entre la estantería. Sonrió viendo como Kate estaba sentada a medio tramo de escaleras, hablando casi entre susurros con su pequeño- A veces importa más la opinión de otros que la tuya misma-sonrió-.

* * *

><p>Tommy se separó de Sophia y de Alexis, y gateó por la cama de la segunda hasta que llegó al borde y saltó a los brazos de su madre quien tras pedir permiso había irrumpido en la habitación de la adolescente.<p>

Por lo visto, los tres habían estado recostados en la cama de la pelirroja viendo Buscando a Nemo, tranquilamente, enfundados en sus pijamas: Sophia en el de Princesas Disney, Tommy en el de Batman prestado por Sophia y Alexis uno de rayas de colorines bastante casual y normal para su edad.

Thomas rodeó los brazos por el cuello de su madre y entrelazó sus piernas a la cintura de ella, colgándose como un monito.

Kate besó con ternura el pelo rizado del niño y le susurró un par de cosas casi ininteligibles en parte por hablar tan bajo para no molestar a las chicas y en parte debido a la tristeza que le consumía.

-Ahora vengo Sophia-anunció Tommy- Mami quiere hablar conmigo.

Kate sonrió ante el aviso del niño, hablando de ella como mami. Se le hacía extraño… No porque no estuviera acostumbrada a escucharlo, si no por qué hablar de ella como mami con otra niña y sobre todo una niña que no tenía mami, se le hacía raro.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Kate dejó al niño en el suelo, descalzo y caminaron hasta sentarse en mitad de las escaleras.

Beckett enjuagó con disimulo una lágrima rebelde que intentaba con persistencia escapar de su lacrimal.

No lo iba a consentir.

Su pequeño le había visto llorar varias veces y no era para nada algo de lo que estuviera orgullosa o contenta. Tomó aire y valor y enredó sus dedos con cariño en los rizos de él mientras miraba sus ojos, casi idénticos a los suyos propios.

-¿Qué pasa mami?

Cómo pudo y tratando de que su voz no se notara alterada por las ganas de llorar le explicó con paciencia y lo más fácil que pudo todo lo que había ocurrido.

Le explicó que no podría volver a su casa por que debido a la tormenta había quedado en condiciones que no eran para nada habitables y al mismo tiempo unas personas –malos como había dicho Tommy- les habían robado.

-¿Mis juguetes también?-preguntó mientras la tristeza se instalaba en el rostro de su pequeño, casi haciendo un puchero.

-Tendrás más, cariño… -Suspiró- Seguro que papá te comprará alguno nuevo. –Tommy asintió- He salvado alguno de los cuentos que te leía… Y un par de playmobils.

Tommy no dijo nada.

-Y tu pelota de baseball… La de futbol recuerda que está en casa del abuelo y… Tal vez tendremos que pasar una temporada allí, bebé.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Mami yo no quiero.

-Pero si te encanta estar con el abuelo…

Tommy se cruzó de brazos siendo totalmente inconsciente –al igual que su madre- que eran observados por Martha desde el despacho del escritor.

-Pero me gustaba nuestra casa… Yo quiero volver.

-Thomas ya te he dicho que no podemos-contestó Kate con un nudo en la garganta. Suspiró y acarició la espalda de su hijo-Será divertido, podrás jugar cada tarde a pelota y…

-Está lejos de la escuela, Elisabeth siempre está en casa y no me deja jugar y el abuelo tiene trabajo…Y me da miedo el sótano-dijo enfadado y cruzándose de brazos, sin parecer que tan sólo tuviera cuatro años.

Porque, aunque las niñas fueran más espabiladas que los niños y como ejemplo estaba Sophia, cuando Tommy se enfadaba lo hacía con mucha soltura y con la cabezonería de los Beckett.

-Cariño…Yo… No creo que pueda encontrar un piso tan rápido tal y como está la ciudad…-suspiró sintiéndose terriblemente mal-.Y en casa de la tía Lanie… No podríamos estar más de dos días.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Thomas no.

-Pero mamiiii…

-No, no podemos quedarnos en un sitio que no es nuestro hogar porque nosotros queremos, Richard-susurró- El papá de Sophia nos dejó estar anoche por que era peligroso pero ahora…-se inclinó para hablar más como una confidencia-no creo que estemos bien aquí…

-No te creo.

Kate volvió a tragar con dificultad intentando que el nudo invisible que le impedía pasar la saliva por ese conducto se disolviera. Alzó la mirada buscando las fuerzas suficientes y miró el hogar de los Castle… Tan grande, tan cálido… Suspiró de nuevo y se masajeó su frente, tal vez no era mala idea el que Richard Castle se convirtiera en su casero temporal.

Se mordió el labio.

Así era como vivían la gente pudiente… La gente como un escritor como él, quien apenas había escrito un par de Best Sellers y ahora colaboraba con un periódico.

Teniendo las propiedades y los coches que quisieran…

Suspiró y besó a Tommy en la cabeza, prometiéndole que no irían a casa del abuelo y que encontraría lo antes posible un apartamento para ellos dos solos en algún lugar que no fuera tan lejos como Queens.

El niño se levantó y regresó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Alexis para así poder continuar la película mientras que Kate se levantó y bajó los peldaños que quedaban hasta el final de las escaleras acercándose al salón al mismo tiempo que Richard y su madre salían del despacho.

Beckett miró a Castle con cara de circunstancias mientras frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Todavía está en pie la oferta?-preguntó.

Rick no pudo más que sonreír, satisfecho de la decisión de la detective.

* * *

><p>¿Voy bien? Poquito a poco van a ir cayendo las barreras... Lo primero ha sido un abrazo... Siento si es algo lento, pero quiero ir así jajajaj me parece que este fic será algo larguillo.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Espero que os guste. Lo reescribi tres veces hasta qeu quedó algo medio decente que me gustaba. Veremos a ver que os parece. Gracias por leerme y por comentar. Cuando tenga un ratito si eso contesto reviews ;-)

* * *

><p>Beckett cerró durante unos segundos los ojos y descansó en el sofá de su nuevo hogar.<p>

Estaba realmente agotada. Si aquellas dos semanas había sido un caos para toda la ciudad que trataba de recuperarse después de la tormenta, para ella no había sido menos intentando recuperar la mayoría de sus cosas de su apartamento anterior y trasladarse lo antes posible al magnífico ático del número 23 de Hudson Street en Tribeca, propiedad del escritor Richard Castle.

Suspiró.

-Te va a encantar-le había dicho mientras bajaban por la calle Broadway hacia el sur torciendo a la derecha por Duane Street. Sólo les separaban seis manzanas y unos veinte minutos a pie.- Me compré este apartamento con los royalties de mi primer best seller-sonrió contento.

Y no le había decepcionado.

El apartamento a pesar de llevar años sin ser habitado estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Nada más abrir la puerta se había encontrado a la derecha con una pequeña cocina separada del salón por una mesa enorme, al fondo a la izquierda estaba el despacho del escritor.

Kate había sonreído con disimulo pensando en cómo seguramente había pasado horas escribiendo en ese lugar.

En la cocina había unas pequeñas escaleras que a su vez servían de estantería para unos cuantos libros y que dirigían a su habitación.

Era la mejor habitación en la que había estado de lejos, amplía, comunicada directamente con el único baño del apartamento y con un enorme ventanal frente a su cama donde podía divisar varios de los edificios más emblemáticos de la ciudad.

-Puedes cambiar lo que quieras… -le había comunicado Rick mientras ella se había movido por el salón mirando todo.

No tardó mucho en aceptar, a pesar de que discutieron por las condiciones del precio del alquiler durante un buen rato. Finalmente y tras decidir que se instalaría al día siguiente, aquella misma noche había vuelto a dormir en el loft, pero en la habitación de invitados mientras que Martha había recuperado su hogar y su calefacción.

Otra de las ventajas de ese apartamento: La calefacción.

Por no hablar de lo bien situado que se encontraba con parada de metro cercana para moverse con facilidad, sobre todo esos días que acompañaba a Tommy hasta el Upper East Side donde estaba su colegio sin tener que tragarse todo el tráfico en su coche oficial.

Y también se encontraba cerca del SoHo.

Lo cual implicaba estar también cerca del escritor.

Demasiado cerca.

-Sal de tu escondite, bribón-exclamó Tommy.

Kate abrió los ojos sobresaltada por el grito de su hijo –o por el adjetivo que había utilizado- y observó como el niño se movía por entre el montón de cajas que aun yacían por todo el lugar.

No pudo evitar sonreír viendo a su hijo pintado como un indio y con una cinta de plumas sobre la cabeza recorriendo el fuerte que se habían montado con las diferentes cajas.

Rick se asomó por detrás de una de las cajas más grandes en medio del salón y Tommy le asaltó mientras hacia su grito de guerra como un autentico indio nativo.

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa estampa y sintió algo en su estomago que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Su rostro cambio por completo intentando hacer desaparecer esa desazón en su interior y se levantó sintiendo sus músculos algo entumecidos.

Había cargado con las últimas cajas por las escaleras sin hacerse a la idea aún que su edificio contaba con ascensor y hasta con dos porteros que hacían guardia durante horas.

-Thomas, venga, ya has jugado suficiente.

-Oh… Va… mamá.

-Tommy mañana empiezas el colegio de nuevo-dijo la detective con seriedad mirando al niño mientras que Richard se quedaba al margen- Todavía no hemos terminado de colocar todas tus cosas en tu nueva habitación y tienes que bañarte.

Beckett pasó su pulgar por la cara de su hijo manchándose de pintura verde y sonrió con ternura.

-Pero mamá, quiero jugar un rato más, aún no he dado caza a Ricky el rápido. Hay que atarlo… ¡Ha robado un banco y ha secuestrado a algodón de azúcar!

Beckett rodó los ojos y miró al escritor.

-¿En serio?

Este se encogió de hombros.

-Y… ¿Quién es algodón de azúcar?-preguntó confusa, sin saber si realmente necesitaba una respuesta.

-Es la hija del jefe indio…

Rick la señaló con su dedo índice dándole a entender que ella podría hacer de ese personaje y Beckett le correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza negativo.

-Cinco minutos más-le concedió la detective y ambos chocando la mano volvieron a su juego mientras ella se movía por la casa.

Ignoró los gritos –parte del juego- y siguió absorta en ordenar un poco. Aun quedaban varias cajas por desembalar y mucha ropa por guardar.

Durante esas dos semanas le había dado un toque personal al apartamento aunque había utilizado la mayoría de muebles del escritor.

Pero ahora, había fotos de Tommy y de ella, juguetes de él y libros de ella por todas partes dando significado al nombre de hogar.

Un verdadero hogar, incluso con una nueva televisión y un portátil que descansaba en una mesa en un rincón del salón a modo de pequeño despachito desde donde podría trabajar de vez en cuando.

Se adentró en la habitación de su hijo y recordó como Rick no había tardado apenas en mover las cosas de ese viejo despacho para trasladarlas a un almacén de esos que habría las veinticuatro horas del día y así poder decorar la habitación del pequeño y poner una cama y un armario para él.

Sacó varias prendas de ropa y dobló el uniforme escolar dejándolo sobre la colcha de Bob Esponja que cubría su cama.

Unas risas llegaron a su oído y de nuevo ese sentimiento confuso la invadió. Miró su reloj y salió de la habitación de Tommy en el momento que varias cajas vacías eran derribadas dejando a un Rick expuesto y sin fuerte, completamente atado por una cuerda.

-Se acabó el tiempo, enano.

-Jooo.

-Nada de 'jos'. Además, Rick tiene que marcharse. Alguien tiene que ir a buscar a Sophia a Ballet.

Tommy hizo una mueca y asintió con pesadez. Se acercó hasta dónde estaba el escritor casi arrastrando sus pies y chocó su puño con el adulto a modo de despedida.

-Ve a buscar tu pijama, enseguida vamos a bañarnos ¿Vale?

Tommy asintió.

Durante esas dos semanas pasadas, tras haber pasado dos días durmiendo en casa de Sophia, se habían mudado a ese apartamento y cada tarde con la ayuda de Sophia y su papá habían ido instalándose poco a poco.

Ese día sin embargo, su amiga le había abandonado por el estúpido Ballet y se había quedado solo y aburrido, pero por suerte el papá de Sophia tenía que ir a buscar unas cosas que su mamá había embalado en una caja con su nombre para llevar al almacén, y él había conseguido convencerle de forma para nada sospechosa para que se quedara un rato y habían acabado jugando a indios y vaqueros formando un fuerte con las cajas de la mudanza.

A Tommy le gustaba el papá de Sophia. Era divertido, cariñoso, era un papá de verdad y le gustaba pasar rato con él.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Kate pasándole la caja con sus cosas una vez Tommy se había adentrado en su habitación para buscar el pijama- Gracias por ayudarme con estas últimas cajas.

-No hay de que-contestó Rick dirigiéndose a la puerta tomando la caja una vez había dejado a un lado la pistola de juguete y el sombrero que Tommy le había prestado y se había puesto la chaqueta.

Beckett suspiró mientras intentaba buscar las palabras exactas para decirle al escritor.

-Escucha. Tú y yo no somos amigos.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó confundido Rick.

-Eres mi casero.

-Entre otras cosas… Creo.

Beckett abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Castle hacia el descansillo frente al ascensor y ambos se miraron.

Richard cargaba con la caja sin esfuerzo a pesar de lo abrigado que iba, pues aun dejando atrás la tormenta que había azotado la ciudad semanas atrás, seguía haciendo frío y cada vez iba a peor.

-Mira, te agradezco… Te has portado muy bien, te pago menos de lo que desearía… Y… Me has ayudado, pero no…

Rick frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, dejándole hablar.

-Nuestros hijos son amigos. Tu eres mi casero-dijo serio- Y no me gustaría que confundas a Tommy.

Rick alzó una mano para impedir que siguiera hablando. No hacía falta. Él pensaba que habían dejado atrás sus diferencias pero por lo visto, seguía sin caerle bien a la detective. Y eso que él se había olvidado por completo de aquellos tiempos en los que la detestaba por su manera de juzgarle o por algún comentario fuera de lugar que había hecho en la escuela.

Por lo visto había mal interpretado todo.

Y aunque disfrutaba de pasar momentos con el niño y también con ella, era ella quien manejaba los tiempos. Al fin y al cabo él no podía hacerle ver algo que ella no quería ver.

-No te preocupes, seré sólo tu casero si es lo que quieres-contestó algo dolido pero sin hacérselo notar.

Beckett asintió.

-Buenas noches detective.

-Buenas noches, señor Castle.

Kate cerró la puerta una vez que el escritor se había metido en el ascensor y se apoyó en la madera.

Suspiró.

Sí, eso era lo mejor. Él le había demostrado que era diferente a como ella creía. Era un buen tipo. Pero sólo era el padre de Sophia, no era su amigo y mucho menos no deseaba confundir a Tommy viéndole disfrutar de su compañía… Jugando con él casi como si fuera su padre.

Aquello no era sano a pesar que no había visto a su hijo interactuar con un adulto con tanta facilidad desde hacia tiempo.

-¿Mami?-preguntó Tommy frente a ella, con un pijama de astronautas en la mano, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Kate se acercó hasta Tommy estirando sus brazos y lo tomó en brazos fundiéndose en un abrazo con su pequeño como tantas otras veces que lo había necesitado.

Aquello si era amor incondicional.

Pasara lo que pasara, fueran mal las cosas o no, ahí estaba Tommy para hacer que sus preocupaciones se disiparan con una simple mirada, una sonrisa o un te quiero por parte del niño.

Y jamás había dudado de ello ni siquiera a pesar de la tremenda sorpresa que se había llevado cuando a los veintitrés años se había quedado embarazada y en una relación para nada estable.

-¿Puedo comer chocolate luego?-preguntó con su rostro escondido en el cuello de su madre y haciéndole cosquillas con su pelo.

-Ya veremos. Ahora toca bañarse-dijo Kate subiendo las escaleras cargando con el niño hacia el baño.

-¿Podré dormir hoy también contigo?

-Ya tienes tu habitación bien. Y mañana hay escuela hay que madrugar-musitó.

Una de las cosas que a Tommy no le gustaba de ese nuevo sitio era que si por cualquier excusa quería hacer una excursión por la noche a la habitación de mami, tenía que subir unas cuantas escaleras, por eso y mientras su habitación no estaba completamente lista había estado durmiendo con ella durante esas semanas.

-Jo.

-No seas quejica, enano-sonrió y lo dejó en el suelo mientras preparaba el baño.

-Oye mamá.

-¿Mmm?-preguntó de espaldas al niño, arrodillada frente a la bañera.

-Me gustaría tener un papá como Rick.

Kate sintió como con torpeza dejaba caer el bote de jabón dentro del agua ante el impacto de la frase soltada por su hijo con naturalidad y acrecentando todas las dudas que ella tenía.

Se mordió el labio mientras sacaba el bote y lo colocaba en su sitio. Suspiró.

Ahí estaba la confusión que había visto venir.

Se giró y viendo como su niño seguía con la tarea de quitarse la ropa, con algo de dificultad y torpeza, pero sin darle la mayor importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

-Cariño, él es el papá de Sophia.

-Ya, pero puede compartirlo conmigo. ¿No?

Kate abrió la boca para hablar pero no sabía que decir. Se había quedado sin palabras y aquello no era bueno, aquello sólo podía hacer que Tommy lo tomara como un si por su parte.

-No… Ósea, no. Los papás no se comparten.

Tommy se acercó hasta su madre quien se había deslizado hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la bañera.

Se acomodó sobre las piernas de su mamá y acarició un mechón de pelo de la detective como hacía muchas veces, costumbre que había adquirido siendo un bebé.

Kate besó su frente y apartó uno de los rizos de su cara.

-Tenemos que cortarte el pelo, eh.

-Nup.

Beckett sonrió ante la negativa de su hijo sobre cortarle el pelo.

-Escucha Tommy… -intentó frenar la película que se estaba imaginando el pequeño, pero probablemente ya era demasiado tarde.

-Mami, yo sólo digo, si Sophia no tiene mami, yo puedo compartirla con ella… Y ella puede…

Kate suspiró y bajó la mirada. Su hijo era realmente inteligente y bueno. Sería capaz de compartirla a ella para que su amiga no se sintiera mal.

Aquel problema no había hecho más que empezar…

Sin embargo, el problema no era sólo la confianza que Tommy había ido construyendo poco a poco con Rick, o la amabilidad y la ayuda de él que les había otorgado a ellos sin necesidad de nada a cambio, el problema también venía de la falta de una figura paterna en la vida de su hijo por culpa de Ethan.

-Cariño, tú tienes un papá.

Y Kate se arrepintió en el mismo momento que lo dijo cuando vio la decepción en los ojos de su hijo. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por esa cabecita… "Su papá no solía estar cuando le necesitaba".

-Rick dijo que podría ir a jugar al laser tag con él y con Sophia… Que seguramente así él podría ganar alguna vez… Que seríamos el equipo de los chicos.-dijo el niño contento.

Kate vio la ilusión en sus ojos y no pudo más que asentir. No pudo negarle esa felicidad en ese momento después de esos últimos meses con la nueva novia de su padre, la tormenta, la mudanza y el distanciamiento con Ethan desde que vivía en Chicago.

-Venga, vamos a bañarte antes de que se enfríe el agua.

-Ahora hace calorcito aquí…-dijo risueño mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa con la ayuda de su mamá.

Kate sonrió. Si. Ahora no tendrían frío en su propio hogar. Ya no escucharían las discusiones de los vecinos a todas horas. Y ya no tendría que cargar con un Tom dormido por las escaleras del edificio.

* * *

><p>Rick salió de la habitación de su hija pequeña tras darle un beso en la frente y arroparla.<p>

Se había quedado completamente dormida sin llegar a terminar la primera página del cuento que le estaba leyendo.

Sonrió bostezando y pasó por delante de la habitación de Alexis para ver como dormía. Entró y retiró el libro de Biología que yacía sobre la cama.

Porque a pesar que su pelirroja había empezado con los cambios de humor de la pubertad, por lo menos, seguía estudiando como siempre.

Un pinchazo de culpa injustificable le asaltó al pensar que Meredith se estaba perdiendo todo aquello.

Se inclinó y besó su frente como había hecho con su hermana, acomodando también la colcha y salió de allí cerrando la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras del piso superior y llegó hasta la cocina donde esperaba su madre sentada en un taburete frente a la islita y leyendo una revista con una copa de vino en la mano.

Rick se movió con soltura y mientras se servía su propia copa, habló:

-Pensaba que habías recuperado tu casa, madre.

Martha alzó una ceja y miró a su hijo, decidió no contestarle respecto al tema sobre sus constantes visitas.

-Voy a ignorar ese comentario- contestó con elegancia- Y te lo recordaré cuando me levantes temprano para llevar a Sophia a la escuela porque tú tienes que entregar un artículo. Tarde.

-Touché-rió Rick alzando su copa y dándole un sorbo.

Martha cerró la revista que estaba leyendo y la dejó a un lado. Miró a su hijo.

-¿Y esa caja?

-Cosas del apartamento que olvidé y tengo que llevar al trastero-comentó y se sentó frente a su madre.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué ocurre?-contestó Rick.

-Richard no me contestes con una pregunta, sé cuando algo te preocupa, ¿Qué pasa hijo?

-No es nada-dijo cabizbajo. Es Kate.- Confesó tras un suspiro y la mirada insistente de su madre.

Martha alzó las cejas cuando escuchó una vez más hablar de esa chica y sobre todo sonrió al escucharlo dirigirse a ella como Kate y no como la detective Beckett o la madre de Thomas.

-Es… No la entiendo…

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno conseguí que aceptara el apartamento, la ayudé cuando la tormenta igual que ella me ayudó con Sophia, pero ahora dice que no somos amigos y no es que yo quiera ser su amigo.

-¿Ah no?

-Madre, no lo mal interpretes, no quiero nada… No es que… Yo…

Martha soltó una risilla viendo el agobio de su hijo y tomó su copa de vino, saboreando el delicioso contenido.

Volvió a dejar la copa y acarició la mano de su vástago mientras le veía debatir con su yo interno sobre cuál era el motivo de su decepción.

-Richard, a veces me sorprende lo elocuente que eres… Sobre todo cuando es importante.

Castle miró seriamente a su madre pero no le dijo nada. Y es que era cierto, cuando realmente importaba era cuando más le costaba encontrar las palabras justas para expresar como se sentía. Y eso que su medio de vida era ese: Las palabras.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía así…

-¿Así?

-Confundido. Tan confundido como tu amiga.

-Que no quiere ser mi amiga.

-El problema, querido. Es que ni tu ni ella sabéis lo que queréis además cabe destacar que ninguno de los dos vais a decidir.

Rick alzó una ceja y rodeó la islita para quedar al lado de su madre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que hasta hace un mes os odiabais y os matabais y que… Hay dos niños pequeños de por medio. Y eso es delicado.

Rick se quedó pensativo y recordó las palabras de ella sobre confundir a Tommy y todo cuadraba. Ella estaba protegiendo al pequeño antes que a ella misma… Pero él no quería confundirlos, él sólo se sentía bien pasando un rato con ellos al igual que Sophia. Podía ser amigo de su hijo, aunque eso sonara realmente extraño…

Soltó todo el aire que contenía sus pulmones tratando así de hacer desaparecer su preocupación.

Tal vez deberían hablar seriamente y comportarse como adultos de una vez por todas en lugar de discutir y ser unos cabezotas.

Alzó la vista y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, su madre se despedía de él desde la puerta mientras le recordaba que al día siguiente Sophia tenía escuela.

Si, tal vez podría encontrar a Kate en la escuela e invitarla a tomar un café para aclarar las cosas.


	13. Chapter 13

Cómo cada día desde hacía una semana que habían retomado la rutina la alarma de su móvil resonó por toda la habitación.

Abrió un ojo y notó como por lo visto ya era la tercera vez que sonaba tras apagarla y reactivarla. No por nada la luz natural se filtraba por el ventanal dándole de lleno en la cara y haciendo que se cubriera de nuevo con el nórdico sin que el incesante ruido dejara de sonar.

Alargó su mano hasta alcanzar el móvil y la paró mientras soltaba un bostezo dejándolo tirado en el mismo sitio tras revisar algún que otro mensaje. Cuando Kate se movió pudo comprobar que una vez más, Tommy se había escapado de su cama para refugiarse en la de ella.

Suspiró y se levantó para empezar un nuevo día cuando al apoyar los pies descalzos en el suelo, la punzada de dolor en la planta del pie fue real.

Masculló una palabrota y se agachó para recoger una pieza de lego que yacía en la moqueta.

La recogió dejándola sobre la mesita de noche y tapó a Tommy para dejarle dormir un rato más mientras ella, descalza, despeinada y agotada se dirigió al baño para empezar el día mientras de camino iba recogiendo varios playmobils tirados por el suelo y unos calzoncillos.

En ocasiones le hubiera gustado tener una 'mini Kate' para poder hacerle trenzas, ver películas de princesas o comprar ropa juntas en lugar de recoger calzoncillos de súper héroes, recoger piezas de lego o escuchar sobre partidos de futbol a pesar que a ella le encantaba.

Solo por un día le encantaría disfrutar de un 'momento de chicas'.

Una semana. Sólo llevaban una semana de vuelta a la rutina y ya no podía más con su vida…

Se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando en un caso y había tenido que madrugar más de la cuenta para dejar a Tommy en clase de acogida –esa clase especial para niños de padres trabajadores- ya que no tenía con quien dejarlo hasta que empezara la hora lectiva.

El lado positivo de aquello es que no se había cruzado ni una sola vez con Richard Castle a la hora de dejar a Tommy en la escuela.

El lado negativo era todas las quejas de su hijo que durante todos los días había tenido que salir de casa medio dormido cuando aún no había amanecido, sin otro remedio gracias a Jenny, su niñera, quien le había informado que ya no podía ocuparse de él.

Un problema más que sumar a la lista.

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sus amigas no dejaban de insistirle para salir ese mismo día y así poder celebrar su cumpleaños.

Y si su padre no había regresado a la ciudad, lo tendría bastante complicado por no decir imposible.

Se quitó el pijama, un short y una camiseta ya que gracias a la calefacción ya no pasaba frío en su propio hogar y se metió en la ducha intentando borrar todo atisbo de preocupación y disfrutar de un momento a solas antes de comenzar un nuevo día, esta vez, más tarde de lo habitual.

-Mamáaaaaa-gritó Tommy entrando al baño corriendo y dando brincos vestido en su pijama de Batman –el mismo que tenía Sophia- Y completamente despeinado.

Kate suspiró y rodó los ojos sintiendo que su momento a solas y tranquilo había terminado y se asomó tras la cortina de la bañera.

-¿Qué ocurre cielo?-sonrió al verle allí parado, descalzo, con los ojos entrecerrados debido al sueño y una de las perneras del pijama subida hasta la rodilla.

-¿Hoy voy más tarde al cole?-Tommy no dejaba de moverse mientras su madre seguía mirándole desde dentro de la ducha, dejando caer el agua.

-Sí, hoy si cariño- Kate le sonrió y frunció el ceño- ¿Tienes pis?

El niño asintió y su madre rió apremiándole para que fuera al baño. El niño se acercó bajándose los pantalones y sus calzoncillos y subiéndose sobre un pequeño taburete se sentó para hacer pis.

Aun no era lo suficiente mayor para hacerlo de pie y sin ayuda.

-Mami-dijo mientras hacía sus necesidades- ¿Ya han pasado tres días desde el lunes?

Kate, quien había cerrado la cortina y seguía bañándose mientras el niño acababa de hacer pipí volvió a asomarse para encontrarse a su pequeño quitándose toda la ropa con algo de torpeza.

-Si han pasado estos días… ¿Vienes a bañarte con mami?

El niño asintió terminando de desvestirse y Beckett abrió más la cortina para auparlo por debajo de sus axilas y meterlo dentro de la bañera.

-¿Entonces, es tu cumple?

-Si-rió Kate mientras mojaba el pelo de su niño haciendo que se alisara pegándose a su frente casi cubriéndole los ojos, oscureciéndose debido a la humedad- Si, es mí cumple.

Kate sonrió cuando el niño se pegó a ella ambos desnudos y llenándose de mimos y besos entre risas bajo el agua tibia.

Si era cierto que a veces necesitaba un poco de descanso y de momentos para ella, pero también era muy cierto que no cambiaría su vida y a su pequeño por nada del mundo, a pesar de que en un principio su embarazo la había dejado en shock y los primeros meses habían sido duros.

* * *

><p>-¡Choco chops, papá!-gritó Sophia desde el taburete de la cocina, donde estaba arrodillada manteniendo el equilibrio-.<p>

Alexis desayunaba a su lado en silencio mientras leía unos mensajes de su móvil y sonreía completamente ajena a su hermana o su padre.

Rick se movió abriendo la nevera con una mano mientras hablaba por el móvil con Derek, su jefe en el Ledger, quien le proponía salir esa misma noche a un evento del periódico.

Sophia arrugó su frente y volvió a demandar su desayuno hasta que consiguió llamar la atención del escritor y finalmente su padre le colocó el plato con cereales de chocolate y la leche delante de ella.

Rick siguió su conversación mientras bebía su café solo con dos azucarillos y al terminar dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y se colocó detrás de su hija para tratar de recogerle mejor algunos cabellos sueltos de las dos trenzas –algo torcidas- que le había hecho.

En ocasiones sólo desearía tener un hijo para no tener que preocuparse por peinados o lo que era peor –pensó mirando a Alexis- temas de adolescentes como el periodo, los chicos, o lo cruel que podía ser la capitana del equipo de animadoras.

Suspiró y torció su cuello para mirar las trenzas de la niña y sonrió. Se inclinó y besó su pelo. A pesar de todo, él estaba acostumbrado desde bien pequeño a estar rodeado de mujeres y las adoraba.

-¿Podrás recoger a tu hermana en natación, Lex?

Alexis levantó la vista de su móvil y miró a su padre disconforme.

-Tenía planes.

-La abuela llegará algo tarde y yo tengo un evento al que acudir, cielo.

La pelirroja bufó algo molesta y finalmente asintió levantándose para dejar su taza en el fregadero.

-¿Hoy tienes la prueba de las animadoras?-preguntó con cautela.

-Al final no la haré, ya te lo dije.

-¿Por qué?

Sophia abrió los ojos como platos y negó. Su padre había metido la pata. Alexis llevaba días hablando de lo mal que Melisa Burton se había portado con ella y lo poco que ya le importaba el equipo.

Rick no dijo nada cuando su hija mayor le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos y miró a su hija pequeña quien se inclinó para hablar con él, casi susurrándole el secreto.

-Melisa Burton, la capitana, se portó mal con Alexis en el recreo y luego le dijo a todo el mundo que a Alexis le gustaba Luke Conrad-dijo Sophia abriendo la boca haciéndose la sorprendida.

Rick frunció el ceño, fue a hablar con Alexis pero esta había desaparecido para buscar su chaqueta y su mochila.

-¿Quién es Luke Conrad?

-El capitán del equipo de lacrosse del colegio, papá.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?-preguntó confuso.

-¿Papá?-dijo Sophia con un tono de desesperación y exasperación. Rick no pudo evitar reír ante los gestos de su niña, quien para tener cuatro años parecía una mujer a la hora de expresarse- Alexis quería que Luke fuera su novio y ahora Melisa lo ha arruinado.

Castle torció el gesto y suspiró viendo como Alexis bajaba las escaleras ya lista para ir a la escuela.

-¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?-preguntó sorprendido, sabiendo que a pesar de que iban a la misma escuela, parvulario, primaria, secundaria y el instituto estaban separados en diferentes edificios.

-Tengo mis contactos-dijo Sophia haciéndose la interesante.

Rick boquiabierto ante la respuesta, se acercó hasta el sofá donde había dejado la chaqueta y la pequeña mochila de su hija y se lo colocó todo sobre el uniforme escolar.

Caminó hasta Alexis y la abrazó dándole un beso en su pelo rojizo, a pesar de que la muchacha no dijo nada.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, mañana mismo se olvidarán de que te gusta Luke. Además, no pasa nada porque no seas del equipo de las animadoras, suficiente tienes haciendo violín y clases de chino.

-¿Qué?

Alexis miró a su padre y luego a su hermana y su rostro se endureció.

-Sophia eres una chivata-dijo molesta saliendo del loft mientras cabizbaja se quejaba de todo.

-Jo, papá, ¿Por qué se lo has dicho?-Sophia salió detrás de ella para ir al ascensor, cruzándose de brazos.

Rick suspiró y miró una foto de Alexis con 10 años con Sophia de bebé en brazos.

-¿En qué momento habéis crecido tanto?-dijo a la nada, abatido y cerró la puerta saliendo de allí.

* * *

><p>En lugar de ir en su coche oficial, Kate había decidido acompañar a Tommy en metro. El día era frío pero tenía ganas de disfrutar ese rato con su pequeño sin tener que preocuparse por semáforos en rojo y el sonido del claxon de otros coches. Luego podría ir a trabajar con tranquilidad después de haberse tomado parte de la mañana libre.<p>

En cuarenta minutos se habían plantado frente a la puerta del edificio tras pasar la puerta principal donde se amontonaban algunos padres de otros cursos superiores.

Kate acomodó la chaqueta del niño y peinó su cabello rebelde con sus dedos ante la cara de agobio de él. Besó su frente y se agachó para estar a su altura.

-¿Te portarás bien en el colegio?

Tommy asintió.

Kate miró por detrás de él hacia el pasillo viendo como algunos niños corrían por allí.

Desde luego que no habían tardado nada en adecentar la escuela después de la tormenta. No por nada habían pedido donaciones cuantiosas que por supuesto, Ethan se había encargado de ellas.

-¿Hoy también saldrás tarde, mami?

-Hoy no, hoy te recojo yo ¿Ok?

Tommy asintió sonriendo, contento.

-¿Te gustaría que llame para ver si el abuelo ha vuelto y vamos a visitarle?

-¿Habrá tarta de chocolate por tu cumpleaños?

-Supongo.

-Entonces si… -Tommy se removió inquieto y amenazó con marcharse pero su madre le detuvo a tiempo agarrándole del brazo.

-¿Mi beso?

Tommy arrugó la nariz y luego sonrió al ver como Sophia se acercaba de la mano de su papá mientras este hablaba con la hermana de su amiga, por lo visto indicándole varias cosas sobre a qué hora tenía que recogerla y donde.

-¡Sophia!-exclamó el niño.

Kate se quedó inmóvil y cuando se levantó y giró fue demasiado tarde para huir sin ser vista. Richard Castle estaba a un paso de chocar con ella. Su rostro cambió por completo pero decidió centrarse en su hijo.

-¡Tommy!-Sophia se soltó de la mano de su padre y salió corriendo para reunirse con su amigo.

La profesora Dunham salió del aula llamando a todos sus alumnos y echó un vistazo a algunos padres, concretamente a los de Thomas y Sophia.

Ambos evitaron el contacto visual con la profesora.

-Oye mi beso- se quejó Rick y Sophia le dio un beso en los labios a su padre lo más rápido posible para salir corriendo de nuevo.

Tommy hizo lo mismo con su madre y luego le tiró de una oreja riendo mientras la felicitaba una vez más.

Sophia al enterarse de que era el cumpleaños de la mamá de Tommy, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo hacia la clase.

Cinco segundos después y tras todo el alboroto que habían causado los niños más pequeños de la escuela y algunos más mayores que llegaban tarde, el edificio fue vaciándose mientras los padres salían.

Rick salió caminando al lado de Kate en silencio, sin saber cómo afrontarla.

-Pues…-dijo algo incomodo- Felicidades.

-Gracias-musitó Kate.

Ambos se miraron cuando ya estaban fuera de la escuela. Rick había aparcado su coche a unos metros de la entrada.

-¿Te apetece tomar un café?

-No me gusta relacionarme con los demás padres-dijo Kate, directa y sincera.

-Ah… Ya.-Rick asintió algo incomodo- Pero… Yo soy tu casero.

-¿Es para hablar del contrato?

-Claro-mintió-.

Kate miró la hora y finalmente tras pensarlo unos segundos acabó asintiendo, aunque no estaba muy convencida.

* * *

><p>Beckett se sentó en una de las mesas que quedaba al lado del ventanal. Se acomodó y perdió su vista entre los transeúntes que seguían con sus vidas por la calle mientras Rick se encargó de ir a pedir los cafés.<p>

No supo en qué momento él se había enterado de su predilección a la hora de escoger el café con leche y un toque de vainilla como a ella le gustaba pero ahí estaba él, sonriendo y acercándose con dos tazas hasta acomodarse frente a ella.

-Soy muy observador.

-¿mmm?-preguntó Kate sin saber a qué venía el comentario mientras agarraba su taza.

-Tu café, que… Me di cuenta como te gustaba aquel día en…- Rick se calló y ella asintió.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos mientras daban pequeños sorbos al brebaje caliente que humeaba en la taza.

Kate desvió su mirada de nuevo a la calle.

-Feliz cumpleaños-murmuró Rick y cuando Kate miró él había dejado un muffin de chocolate con pequeñas virutas y un glaseado de colorines sobre la mesa.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y negó intentando no parecer sorprendida o agradecida, lo cual era complicado.

-¿Cuántos cumples?

-No es algo que se le pregunte a una mujer, sabes.

Rick hinchó sus carrillos y sopló soltando todo el aire que desde hacía horas comprimían sus pulmones y su estado de ánimo.

-Ok, otra cosa que tengo que aprender más…

-Pensaba que lo sabías todo-contestó tal vez siendo demasiado hiriente-De las mujeres…

Rick alzó las cejas y no dijo nada. No esperaba aquel comentario.

-Créeme –decidió ser educado- Ya me gustaría. Pero no. Y ahora tengo una adolescente que me odia.

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó con curiosidad olvidando por completo todo tema del contrato de alquiler que quisiera hablar y olvidando su regla sobre no interactuar con otros padres.

Y mucho menos con Rick Castle.

Kate se llevó su taza a sus labios y bebió mientras prestaba atención al relato de Rick, quien parecía realmente preocupado por su hija.

Al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de ese muffin de chocolate.

-¿En serio le has dicho eso? ¿Después que Sophia te lo ha contado? Le has fallado a las dos… ¡Yo te hubiera matado!

Kate se calló cuando vio la cara de circunstancia de él y apretó sus labios. Recordó lo difícil que había sido la relación con su padre cuando su madre había fallecido y comprendió lo difícil que tenía que estar siendo para Alexis.

Ahora comprendía muchas cosas de la actitud de la chica.

-Si quieres… Puedo ayudarte.

-No-Rick fue tajante y los ojos de Beckett se abrieron por sorpresa- No me gustaría que la confundieras, sabes.

Beckett alzó la ceja y luego entrecerró los ojos.

-Ah, ok, de esto se trataba...-Beckett se levantó con intención de marcharse pero Rick la agarró de la muñeca.

La mirada de la detective debería haberle hecho retractarse, pero no fue así. Rick le mantuvo la mirada lo suficiente al mismo tiempo que hizo una leve presión con sus dedos en su muñeca, a pesar de que se sentía como si su piel ardiera ante el contacto, sabiendo que debía soltarla.

Pero no lo hizo.

La esperó.

Y ganó.

Kate no dijo nada y se volvió a sentar, esperando que él fuera el que hablara.

Pero se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que aquello desquiciaría a la detective. Beckett, quien se había cruzado de brazos, no aguantó más y abrió la boca.

-¿Para esto querías invitarme a tomar el café?

Castle asintió.

-No... No vas a conseguir hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Kate...

-No.

-Sophia y Tommy se llevan bien, después de todo. No lo estropeemos. Yo sé, sé que Thomas tiene un padre, no pretendo reemplazarlo ni mucho menos. Sólo quiero... Podemos ser amigos todos.

Kate relamió su labio y lo mordió ponderando las palabras del escritor.

-Entonces... ¿Vas a aconsejarme con Alexis?

Ella no quería llevar su relación con el escritor más allá de lo que eran, casero-inquilina, conocidos de la escuela. No quería una amistad. No la necesitaba.

-Puede...

-¿Por favor? El otro día tuve que comprarle tampones...-dijo con cara de circunstancias.

-Está bien, estas desesperado. Te ayudaré.

Rick se llevó su taza a la boca y bebió sin apartar la mirada de la detective, había conseguido ganar la batalla, eso sí, teniendo que hacer uso de sus mejores armas, el semi engaño y su sonrisa encantadora.

Kate fue a hablar pero en ese momento su móvil sonó. La detective miró la pantalla y se levantó con rapidez mientras contestaba al mensaje de Espo.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme, hay una urgencia... Se supone que no debía trabajar esta mañana pero...

-Suena a excusa.

Beckett negó. Sacó su billetera para dejar un par de billetes por su café pero Rick le recordó que él ya había pagado todo.

Kate suspiró.

-Al próximo invito yo... Así te doy algún consejo para manejar... a... bueno para ayudar a Alexis.

-Claro.-contestó el escritor satisfecho porque probablemente había conseguido la opción a un segundo café.

La miró marcharse y vio a través del cristal como corría calle abajo lo más rápido que sus botas de tacón le permitían. Rick frunció el ceño y luego sonrió relajando sus facciones sin dejar de pensar, ganado por la curiosidad, sobre que se trataría ese caso tan urgente para la policía de Nueva York.

Tal vez podría preguntarle en ese segundo café...


	14. Chapter 14

Tengo problemas con internet y voy a subir esto lo mas rapido posible. Gracias por leer y comentar como siempre. Disfrutad el capi!

* * *

><p>Lo que más detestó Alexis de aquella tarde, no fue que su hermana llevara un rato cantando una estúpida canción de Jake y los piratas, o que tuviera que entrar al vestuario para ayudarla a ducharse después de su clase de natación y tardara casi treinta minutos en estar lista.<p>

Ni siquiera fue que unas chicas de su clase pasaran riéndose por su lado, cuchicheando sobre ella.

No, lo que a Alexis Castle más le molestó aquella tarde, fue que al llegar a su casa, después de tener que regresar sola con su hermana desde el colegio, su padre seguía allí.

-¿Por qué no has venido a recogernos?

-Cariño, acabo de llegar y ya me voy, pensé que llegaría más tarde-suspiró Rick viendo la cara de enfado de su hija- ¿La roja o la negra?-dijo mostrándole las dos camisas.

Alexis se cruzó de brazos, pero su padre utilizó algo a lo que no era inmune: Su mirada de cachorro abandonado. Odiaba que su padre se aprovechara de ello para hacer olvidar su enfado.

-La negra.

-Gracias cariño-le dio un beso en la frente y se inclinó para darle otro beso a Sophia quien seguía cantando-. Pórtate bien con Al, ¿Ok?

Sophia asintió casi automáticamente mientras su padre terminaba de abrocharse la camisa. Por lo visto, también se había duchado, afeitado y perfumado.

-¿A dónde vas tan guapo?-entrecerró los ojos Sophia.

-A un evento.

-¿Hay chicas?

-Algunas.

-Ya...-dijo no muy convencida. Alexis no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante el casi interrogatorio de tercer grado que le estaba haciendo su hermana a su padre.

-¿Puedo esperar a que vuelvas y me cuentas un cuento, papi?

-Hoy no cariño. Mañana te prometo que te contaré muchos cuentos, pero tal vez hoy regrese algo tarde...

Sophia asintió algo apenada y se marchó mientras que su padre terminó de abrochar sus vaqueros y de calzarse unos caros zapatos y se dirigió a la adolescente.

-La cena esta en el horno. Confío en ti, Alexis.-ésta asintió- Que no se acueste muy tarde-señaló a su otra hija quien se había puesto a ver dibujos animados- y no comáis muchos dulces.

Rick se acercó a Sophia y le dio otro beso. Se giró y se acercó hasta Alexis, quien le acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Llevo el móvil, cualquier cosa me llamas. La abuela llegará en un par de horas, si necesitas algo estará en su casa.

-Sí, papá...

Rick se colocó la americana del mismo color de la camisa, se pasó una mano por su cabello y comprobó que llevaba todo, las llaves del Ferrari, la cartera, el móvil...

Alexis le dio un empujón con su mano sobre el pecho y lo echó de casa.

* * *

><p>Beckett miró por el retrovisor a su hijo mientras estaban parados en uno de los muchos semáforos que había encontrado en rojo en su camino a casa de su padre, en Queens.<p>

Hizo una mueca al verle casi durmiéndose acomodado en su sillita especial y mirando las luces de los rascacielos por la ventana. Era realmente tarde para el horario al que él estaba acostumbrado.

Normalmente, salía de la escuela al medio día tras comer en la cafetería del colegio y allí iba directamente a unas cuantas extra escolares hasta las cinco de la tarde que era cuando normalmente su mamá lo recogía e iban para casa.

No había sido así esa semana.

Esa semana había acabado todos los días teniendo que entretenerse con algunos juguetes en la sala de descanso de la doce, intentando comportarse lo mejor posible tratándose de un niño de cuatro años.

Kate miró el reloj digital del coche en el que podía leer las 7.30 pm en un color verde brillante. Suspiró. Era demasiado tarde para su pequeño, aunque por suerte en la doce le habían hecho una pequeña encerrona y habían acabado la última hora con sus compañeros más cercanos comiendo tarta.

Sonrió recordando como Tommy se había manchado completamente toda la cara de chocolate al devorarla y era el entretenimiento de todos sus amigos como había sido así desde su primer día de vida.

-No te duermas, leoncito-dijo arrancando pero aun con la mirada clavada en el retrovisor.

Tommy le devolvió la mirada, pero estaba tan cansado que era incapaz de decirle nada a su madre.

Se acomodó mejor en su silla reclinándose.

-Cariño-dijo Kate llamando su atención para impedir que se durmiera allí. Si lo hacía luego le sería imposible volverse a dormir y estaría despierto hasta bien entrada la noche-¿Estaba rica la tarta, verdad?

Thomas asintió.

-¿Le contarás al abuelo?

Tommy volvió a asentir. Kate hizo una mueca y le enseñó la lengua. Su hijo alzó las cejas y luego frunció el ceño para finalmente imitar a su madre y hacer una carota, enseñándole también la lengua.

-Menos mal.-dijo respirando casi aliviada- Pensaba que se te había comido la lengua el gato.

Tommy no dijo nada y escondió su lengua en su boca mientras su madre le volvía a mirar pero sin perder la atención de la carretera.

-Mami... Ahora no podré jugar a pelota en el patio del abuelo. Ya es de noche.

-No, lo siento cariño.

-¿Mañana?

-Tal vez... Tendrás que preguntarle al abuelo.

Tommy asintió y se acomodó de nuevo, aunque más espabilado gracias a la conversación que estaba manteniendo con su madre.

Tras unos minutos y un par de intersecciones, Kate aparcó frente a la casa de su padre. Una casa de dos plantas bastante sencilla con un pequeño patio y jardín en una de las zonas humildes de Queens, en Ozone Park.

Su padre adoraba aquel barrio y aunque tenía un buen sueldo de abogado, nunca había pensado mudarse de allí.

Beckett salió del coche y cerró la puerta mientras Tommy se desabrochaba su cinturón desesperado por correr hacia la casa de su abuelo, sin embargo tenía que esperar a que su madre le abriera la puerta ya que estaba el seguro puesto.

Kate, cargando con la bolsa de su hijo agarró en brazos a Tommy y anduvo hasta el porche para encontrarse en las escaleras que daban a la casa a su padre.

Jim Beckett sonrió a su hija con cariño y estiró sus brazos en cuanto vio que su nieto se revolvía para bajar. Katie lo dejó en el suelo y éste corrió hasta sus brazos mientras se reía.

-¡Te he echado de menos, abuelo!

-Yo también, Thomas. – Jim abrazó a su nieto con ternura y tras susurrarle una cosa al oído lo dejó en el suelo para que entrara corriendo en la casa.

Kate llegó a la altura de su padre y le sonrió.

-Katie-dijo su padre al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.- Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias papá.

Y Kate se sintió feliz. Porque a pesar de que la relación con su padre había tenido altos y bajos no había nada como refugiarse en los brazos del hombre que la había visto crecer y que había compartido buenos y malos momentos, pero ante todo y a pesar de algunas riñas la había ayudado y apoyado absolutamente en todo hasta el punto en que y a pesar de que no se lo decían, ambos estaban orgullosos el uno del otro.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron.

-Sólo hace un mes que no le veo y está enorme-comentó el abogado entrando en la casa seguido de su hija para dirigirse al salón.

-Crece a la velocidad de la luz… Cuando queramos darnos cuenta…

-Estará jugando en los Yankees-bromeó Jim.

Kate rodó los ojos. Si alguien intentaba inculcarle el amor por el baseball a Tommy, ese era su padre.

Y su padre era el que más detestaba que el chico se interesara más por el balón de futbol, aunque Tommy también complacía a su abuelo tirando un par de pelotas con él en su patio.

Miraron al niño quien se había acurrucado en el sofá y miraba dibujos animados y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena mientras hablaban cosas de adultos.

Un rato después, los tres cenaban reunidos en la mesa del salón.

-Así que… Saldrás esta noche.

-Las chicas quieren que me divierta un poco… Ya sabes-se encogió de hombros.

Jim asintió mientras miraba a su nieto y luego a su hija.

-Seremos tú y yo esta noche, amigo. Noche de chicos. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Bieeeen!

Kate sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Tommy. Ella intentaba que no notara la ausencia de una figura paterna, pero en ocasiones era complicado… Sobre todo a medida que iba creciendo.

-Podríamos jugar a vaqueros e indios abuelo, como hice con Rick.

Jim miró a su nieto y luego a su hija con una ceja alzada en señal de confusión. La cara de Beckett era todo un poema. Tommy justo había tenido que soltar ese comentario de Rick en ese momento…

-¿Quién es Rick?

-Es el papá de Sophia abuelo, y ahora nos deja vivir en un apartamento que era suyo…

-Ah… -miró a Kate y no dijo nada, como siempre, su hija le omitía bastantes detalles tal y como había hecho desde que era una adolescente y había decidido abandonar el hogar familiar tras el fallecimiento de su esposa- Sophia… ¿La niña que te molestaba?

-Esa Sophia. Pero ya no me molesta.

Jim asintió con una leve sonrisa y siguió cenando en silencio en compañía de su familia.

El móvil de Kate vibró varias veces y una vez que Tommy había terminado, le ayudó a ponerse el pijama y tras lavarse los dientes lo acostó en la cama de su padre donde vería un rato la televisión en su compañía.

-Enseguida sube el abuelo. ¿Ok?

Tommy asintió. No era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir con el abuelo porque su mamá tenía algún caso importante en el trabajo.

Kate se inclinó y abrazó a su pequeño diciéndole lo mucho que le quería.

Tommy la llenó de besos y le dio un lametón en la mejilla justo antes de separarse.

-Asqueroso.

El niño no pudo más que reír mientras su mamá se limpiaba con el dorso de la manga de la camiseta.

-Te veo mañana, amor.

-Hasta mañana, mami.

Cuando bajó y entró en la cocina, se encontró a su padre terminando de recoger todo.

-Te podría haber ayudado…

Jim se giró mientras se secaba las manos tras fregar los platos y observó a su hija. Negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

Dejó el trapo en la encimera de la cocina y se apoyó allí.

-Mañana vendré en cuanto me levante.

Jim asintió.

-¿No saldrás con ese tal Rick, no?

-¿Qué? –Kate arrugó la frente- No… No por dios.

-Ok. Ya eres adulta para saber lo que haces, Katie.

-Sí, lo soy.

-Sólo digo como… Por lo visto ahora vives en su casa.

-Es mi casero. Y saldré con las chicas.

Kate apretó sus labios. Eso era algo que odiaba de su padre… Esos comentarios pasivo-agresivos, esos comentarios sin venir a cuento dejándolos caer como si nada que hacían que su relación se tensara. Odiaba eso. Y siempre lo había hecho… Y siempre que tenía oportunidad Jim lo hacía, desde que se fugó de casa cuando su madre murió hasta cuando regresó a casa tras graduarse en la academia de policía o embarazada. Tal vez sus decisiones no habían sido las más acertadas y le había dado más motivos a él para que desconfiara de ella… Pero ya no era una niña.

-No es que salir con Maddison sea buena idea pero…

-Mira papá si te molesta quedarte con Tommy…

-Quedarme con Tommy no me molesta en absoluto-interrumpió Jim-.

-Te veo mañana entonces.

Jim asintió y no dijo nada más, sabiendo que ella estaba molesta.

* * *

><p>-¡Anima esa cara, cariño!-exclamó Maddison riendo cuando bajaron del taxi una vez llegaron a su destino: Saxon. La discoteca de moda de la ciudad.-Ni qué estuvieras de cumpleaños…<p>

Kate sonrió negando mientras Lanie estaba pagando al taxista.

Maddison y Lanie eran sus mejores amigas. Nunca le habían fallado, ni con todos los problemas que acarreaba el ser madre soltera. Con su ayuda todo había sido más fácil y cuando se trataba de salir, de criticar a los hombres y de divertirse eran las mejores.

Miró a lo largo de la calle viendo la cola que había para entrar al local. Estaba repleto de gente. Gente guapa y adinerada seguramente.

Maddie soltó un grito de euforia llamando la atención de todo el mundo y caminó en sus altos tacones hasta llegar a la puerta mientras ella y Lanie la seguían. Probablemente el portero les haría darse la vuelta e ir al final de la cola.

Pero con la mirada de Maddie, la sonrisa algo incomoda de Kate y la delantera de Lanie, les dejaron pasar como si nada.

La música las recibió a un volumen tan alto como el calor que hacía allí dentro.

-¿Entiendes ahora porque era buena idea ese vestido y esos tacones, Kate?-rió Maddie dirigiéndose a la barra mientras se ganaba la mirada de un par de hombres y ésta les guiñaba un ojo haciéndoles sonreír.

Maddison estaba acostumbrada a aquel coqueteo, por que solía salir cada semana.

Kate negó y rió.

Las tres iban arrebatadoramente sexy enfundadas en sus mejores galas… En unos vestidos que por lo menos Kate, hacía siglos que no se ponía, básicamente porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lograban convencerla para salir de marcha.

-Chicas… Esto…-comenzó a decir cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de un chico, seguramente de su misma edad, pero que parecía más joven. Se sintió ridícula y apartó la mirada para observar a la multitud, cuando algo o más bien alguien llamó su atención y apartó rápidamente la vista de allí.

-Cariño-Lanie la detuvo- Ni se te ocurra pensar. Hemos venido a pasarlo bien, a celebrar tu cumpleaños…

-Hace años que no salgo.

-Por eso mismo.

-No. No lo entiendes.

Lanie apretó sus labios empezando a perder la paciencia y miró con seriedad a Kate. A veces era necesario darle un toque de atención.

-¿Has visto como te miran? ¡Katherine Beckett, estas buenísima!

-No he tenido una cita en años, no sé cómo actuar-dijo nerviosa, moviendo sus piernas con algo de torpeza sobre unos tacones de más de diez centímetros.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a los tacones incluso para trabajar, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ese vestido de color negro ceñido y escotado, que se adhería a su piel con facilidad demostrando sus encantos.

Ni tampoco solía ir tan maquillada.

-Míralo por el lado positivo-dijo Maddison apareciendo entre ellas y pasándoles una copa a cada una- Esto es salir de caza, no ir de cita…

-¡Yeahh!-gritó la forense, quien después de años conociendo a Kate también se había hecho muy buena amiga de Maddison.

-¡Por nosotras!-gritó Maddie

Las tres brindaron y dieron un buen trago, hasta que Kate tosió.

-Por dios, Maddison, ¿Qué lleva esto?

-Elixir de la vida.

-¿Cómo?

-Así se llama-rió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y movió su trasero hasta la pista invitando a sus amigas a unirse.

Tras unos segundos pensándoselo, Kate aceptó mirando alrededor suyo y sintiéndose algo cohibida sobre todo ante la mirada de un par de chicos y de repente volvió a cruzar la mirada con un grupo de personas del cual uno de ellos le fue sumamente familiar.

No podía ser…

-¿Qué miras tanto a la zona vip, alguien interesante?-preguntó Maddie.

-Nadie. Vamos hacía allí-señaló Kate el lado contrario.

* * *

><p>-No está nada mal-comentó Derek mientras le pasaba el Whisky a Rick, ambos apoyados en una de las barandillas de la zona Vip de Saxon, mirando hacia la pista de baile.- La verdad…<p>

Rick sonrió y dio un trago a su whisky y luego volvió a mirar a la sala, viendo como la mayoría disfrutaban de la música que sonaba a tope tal y como ellos lo hacían desde hacía un rato tras cenar en Le Cirque con todos sus compañeros del Ledger.

Estaba siendo una buena noche. Una noche entretenida.

Hasta que la vio.

Su noche pasó de ser una buena noche a ser una noche espectacular. Tal y como ella estaba.

No pudo apartar la mirada de ella. Porque estaba claro, a pesar de ir con un vestido que podría provocar más de un infarto a su paso y que marcaba todas sus curvas era ella.

No estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no poder perderse el detalle de que iba más maquillada o peinada diferente, pero sin duda… Era ella.

-¿Ricky?-preguntó su amigo sacándolo de su ensoñación- ¿Qué te pasa, tio? ¿Alguna tía buena?

-¿Eh? –Rick parpadeó varias veces- Si… Joder, no has visto aquella rubia-señaló a una tía diferente.

-Mi tipo, si señor.-Derek terminó su trago y lo dejó en una de las mesas- A por ella.

-Buena suerte, tigre-dijo Castle y volvió su atención a la pista de baile donde había alguien a quien observar mientras disfrutaba de su copa.

-¿Te lo estas pasando bien?-preguntó Lanie mientras bebía un chupito de Tequila en compañía de sus amigas. Ellas también lo bebieron de un trago.

Kate asintió. Su rostro estaba algo colorado debido al calor y al alcohol que había ingerido, por eso también se la notaba algo achispada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si-afirmó la detective soltando una risilla.

Sus amigas se rieron viéndola como hacía tiempo que no la veían, relajada, disfrutando y saliendo de fiesta con ellas, por eso mismo se apartaron levemente cuando un chico se acercó a ella.

-¿Te puedo invitar a una copa?-preguntó con educación y una sonrisa perfecta.

Kate lo miró de arriba abajo con descaro. Era alto y tenía unos ojos verdes bastante bonitos. Sonrió y acabó aceptando. ¿Por qué no? Una copa no le hacía daño a nadie.

Los dos se alejaron levemente de Maddie y de Lanie que rieron al ver la decisión de Kate y se acercaron hasta la barra, agarrados de la cintura.

Beckett sonrió mientras hablaba con Lucas, un estudiante de derecho por lo visto. O eso es lo que ella creía haber escuchado, entre el ruido, el leve mareo que tenía y los ojos de él que parecían hipnotizarla no podía prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.

Hasta que le vio inclinarse hacia adelante e hizo que se tensara.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de sus amigas, pero no llegaba a localizarlas…

Aquello no entraba en sus planes.

Una copa, un baile, unas risas tal vez… Algo más: No.

Pero tal vez ella se lo había buscado coqueteando con él… Se mordió el labio y colocó su mano en el pecho de él intentando separarlo mientras trataba de que su lengua no se trabara para decirle que no quería aquello.

-No yo…-Kate intentó no perder los nervios ni el control de la situación pero el muchacho era más grande que ella y no quería hacer uso de sus habilidades de defensa personal…- Yo…-trató de separarlo de nuevo cuando intentaba besarla pero era casi imposible.

Kate se vio liberada de golpe cuando sintió como la separaban de ese desconocido tirando de su brazo con cuidado mientras sin miramientos empujaban a su casi acosador.

Se quedó sorprendida al ver la cara de fastidio de Lucas y como intentaba avanzar de nuevo a por ella, pero de nuevo se interpusieron, protegiéndola, evitando que la incomodara.

-¡Eh! Cariño, Estás aquí-sonrió y miró al tipo con molestia- Llevaba rato buscándote.-dijo dirigiéndose a la detective de nuevo.

Y sin verlo venir, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos en un beso demandante, ansioso, en un beso que marcaba territorio. Un beso que hizo que sus piernas temblaran y que Rick Castle, el autor de ese beso tuviera que sostenerla de la cintura para no caer mientras hacía desaparecer todo a su alrededor, sin importar nada más que él, ella y sus labios que se acariciaban con cuidado y a la vez una pasión medida que poco a poco aumentaba la temperatura de sus cuerpos demandando por más.


End file.
